prince of the streets
by little angel of the sea
Summary: A group of students from rich families studies people in the ghetto. They meet the most feared gang in the city and it changes their life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Oi oi^^

I wanted to start a new story yes I am going to continue the other story but I just wanted to write this one^^

There will be three important couples in the story 1) Ryoma yukimura, 2) Tezuka Fuji, 3) Atobe Sanada. And lots of other different couples^^

summary: A group of students from rich families studies people in the ghetto. They meet the most feared gang in the city and it changes their life forever.

disclaimer: I don't own anything..... Maybe I do own something but nothing in this story:P

* * *

He would've sighed if he wasn't Tezuka. He would've been frustrated. But he was Tezuka and he didn't feel, or at least he didn't show, those emotions.

Atobe snorted. His almighty self had never planned on coming to such a place.

The walls were falling apart and if they still stood they had cracks and the paint was coming off on most places. If there were windows in the buildings the glass was shattered and the frame was bended. Doors were hanging from the frame and if you didn't watch out they would fall down. Colorful graffiti decorated the walls but still everything seemed dull and gray. Glass and empty beer bottles were shattered everywhere.

No Tezuka didn't like this place it gave him an uncomfortable feeling. He was not scared Tezuka Kunimitsu was not scared. He was one of the people from the upper-class. He had been confronted with business men, swindlers, lawyers, frauds and other people you wouldn't invite in your house if you had the choice. Tezuka would never be afraid of people.

Atobe wasn't afraid either but he was utterly disgusted to say the least. He was one of the richest people in this country. He didn't see why he would need to wander through the ghetto.

Yukimura however didn't seem to mind that much he found this place filthy but he didn't mind being here. He found it interesting to see the other side of society.

Yanagi was amused and scribbled down many things. Yes he was one of the few people who found this interesting.

Why would people from the upper-class spend time here you might wonder. It was a school assignment they had to study a different group from society and Yukimura had decided for their group. They would have to study gangs and people who lived on the street.

Yukimura studied the people 'crowding' the street.

First you had a small group hanging together eyeing Tezuka's group with mixed emotions.

Then you had the people who stood alone and eyed the groups of people warily.

Next you had the people who walked past shooting the group a glance but not much more.

Last there were two people who raised Yukimura's attention.

People walked past the two people in fear and respect.

The two people themselves were unique.

One was a small and frail looking brunette. He had closed eyes and a smile. His head was turned towards Tezuka's group but Yukimura wasn't sure if he actually watched them. The boy wore a plain black t-shirt and ripped blue jeans.

The other was tall and muscular. He wore a cap and had brown eyes that were completely free of emotions like the rest of his face. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt and brown baggy jeans with many pockets. He ignored the group and stared at a point a bit behind them.

Yukimura turned his head slightly to see what the boy was looking at.

A frail figure with black shorts, a white sleeveless shirt and a white cap was running in their direction. A smirk was clearly visible on his face. He easily avoided Tezuka's group and stopped before the two boys.

The brunettes smile widened a bit when the boy came to a halt before him. He turned and walked away followed by the two other boys.

Yukimura noticed all eyes were on the three people. He wondered how high the status of those people exactly was here.

Yanagi walked towards one of the people. "Who are they?" He asked motioning his head over to where the boys used to be.

The boy almost chocked when it was asked him. "None of your business go away." He said while getting up and walking away.

Yanagi opened his usually closed eyes in surprise.

Atobe looked annoyed. "Ore-sama demands you to stop and tell him who those people were." In his eyes this might just be useful for the project.

The boy laughed before walking away.

Yukimura smiled amused. "Hmmm." He said thinking. "Shall we follow them?"

Atobe and Tezuka looked at him incredulous.

"Yes let's do that." Yanagi said.

Someone bumped in to Atobe at that very moment. "Atobe-san." He said clearly surprised.

"Marui?" Yukimura asked.

"Have you seen a small boy with a white cap?"

"Yes why?"

"He stole my wallet."

"Your wallet?"

"Yes."

"We were just planning on following him." Yanagi said.

"You don't seriously think you'll get that back do you?" A voice asked.

They looked up and saw a boy a little older than them. He had black hair and a tanned skin. He was tall and had a mocking smile. "That boy with the cap. He's one of the numbers and there's just no way in hell you'll get anything back from them."

"The numbers?" Yukimura asked.

"I've heard about them." Yanagi said flipping through the pages of a notebook. "They are the most feared gang at the moment. They are ordered in numbers the leader has the lowest number."

"And why exactly should we be afraid of them?" Atobe asked clearly annoyed.

"The gang who leaded before this one had over 200 members and they all got knocked down by one of the numbers." Yanagi said.

"Only number 11 actually." The boy said.

"Which numbers did the ones we have seen?" Yukimura asked curious.

Everyone looked at the boy.

"I'm not sure no one knows who has which number exactly. But the three you saw are at least in the top ten."

"But you know who number eleven is?" Yukimura asked. He already knew they wouldn't catch up with the three boys anymore.

The boy laughed, turned around and left.

Everyone stared at him confused.

"That's why we shouldn't talk to these lowlifes so indecent." Atobe said.

"We should go and come back tomorrow." Yanagi said staring at the point the boy was just a few seconds ago.

* * *

Yukimura was reviewing his notes from chemistry and smiled as Yanagi came walking towards him.

"I had forgotten you had a checkup today at the hospital. We could go another day if you like." Yanagi said.

"You should go. I will catch up with you later." Yukimura said. "I will call you if I can't find you is that okay?"

Ooishi walked in their class. "I heard about yesterday are you sure it's a good idea for you to go again? I mean you might get in trouble. I don't think it's safe to walk around without bodyguards there. I already told this to Tezuka but he didn't listen."

Kikumaru hopped inside the classroom and hugged Ooishi from behind. "What's the matter Ooishi you look worried?"

"They want to go talk to some sort of gang."

"That sounds so cool, can I come with you nya?"

Yukimura chuckled. "You should ask Yanagi."

"No you can't go it is way too dangerous." Ooishi said worried.

Yukimura chuckled again. Sometime she wondered how those two ended up together. "Don't you think it would be safer if we go with a big group?"

Ooishi really didn't know what to say.

Kikumaru beamed. "Yes yes we should go with a lot of people. I'll ask Kawamura, Shinji, Kamio oh and Kabaji and Oshitari."

Ooishi thought he would die from worry when he heard this.

"You should come too." Yukimura said smiling brightly.

But before Ooishi could answer he was pulled out of the classroom by a hyper Kikumaru.

* * *

Yukimura walked out the hospital and decided to go catch up with the others. It was a bit later than he had anticipated but he had time enough to catch up with his friends.

"Pretty girls shouldn't walk alone here." A voice said.

Yukimura spun around to find a group of four boys/men. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm a boy."

The men laughed while pushing him against a wall.

Yukimura knew that as a fellow man he shouldn't really do this and that it wouldn't really help with making them believe he was a boy but he didn't care at this moment. He kicked the man holding him there where it hurt.

The man cursed and released him.

A soft chuckle from the side disturbed his thinking. "You're sure you're a boy? You look and act pretty much like a girl."

The men in front of Yukimura froze.

"If you want to bother people fine with me but do it somewhere I'm not trying to sleep."

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. He moved his head trying to see the face of the boy.

This boy was rather cocky to sleep somewhere where people easily could do something to him.

"B-but w-we were quiet." One of the men stuttered.

"Tch."

"We will leave now." One of the other men said backing away slowly.

The others followed the man's example and followed him in his mission to become invisible.

Yukimura now got a good view at the boy.

He was small with almost a female build; he wore a white cap, black shorts, a white sleeveless shirt, and a black jacket.

Yukimura couldn't really see his face but he was obviously the boy from yesterday. "You're the boy from yesterday, one of the numbers, the one who stole Marui's purse."

The boy gave no hint whatsoever that he had heard Yukimura.

"Thank you for helping me." Yukimura tried while following the boy.

"Tch." He didn't look at Yukimura. "I didn't help you."

Yukimura smiled. "Yes you did."

The boy twitched but because of his cap and because he had his back towards Yukimura it wasn't seen. "I didn't."

Yukimura chuckled.

This boy was childish beyond believe and it amused Yukimura.

"You did." He replied. "And I want to thank you for it."

"I didn't and if you want to thank me leave me alone."

Yukimura chuckled again but didn't reply and he didn't do what the boy had asked him.

The boy was getting frustrated. "Leave me alone."

Yukimura just smiled and didn't do as he was asked.

They walked in silence for a while. The boy was silently fuming and Yukimura was amused.

"What do you want?" The boy asked/jelled in his annoyance.

"You stole my friend's wallet I want it back."

"Tch." The boy said ignoring him and walking a little faster.

Yukimura was keeping up easily. "You're one of the numbers right?"

The boy once again fastened his pace.

"What's your name?" Yukimura said still easily keeping up. He had far longer legs than this boy and that made it easy to keep up.

The boy suddenly stopped and faced Yukimura.

Yukimura smiled brightly he thought he had won and he finally could have a proper conversation with the boy.

The boy looked at Yukimura and smirked. He kicked him where Yukimura kicked some other man not too long ago.

Yukimura yelped in pain and surprise and fell to his knees.

"Guess you're a boy after all." The boy said smirking and running away.

* * *

The boy walked aimlessly through the streets trying to recall a conversation he heard yesterday.

-flashback-

He had been half asleep half awake and he had been leaning against the door when one of the others came back.

"There's a group of people who were trying to follow you."

"hn?"

"I had a nice conversation with them." He chuckled.

"The group that stood next to the streetlight?"

"The one with the four boys and the girl?"

Their leader softly chuckled. "Not exactly but I think we're talking about the same group."

"Our princess had stolen a wallet from one of them."

"You know he isn't asleep right?" their leader asked in a silent chuckling.

"They aren't a gang but they seem to know enough about us."

"I think someone should deal with them."

"You think?"

"Shut up baka mumushi."

"You two feel like going?"

"NO!" They replied in unison.

"Then shall we send the twins and the brothers?"

A nod of confirmation was enough and it was settled they probably wouldn't be coming back ever.

-end flaskback-

The boy grinned.

Or that boy he had met was already running away or he was going to find his friends in quite a mess.

Another thought struck the boy he wasn't the only one of the numbers who had thought the person he met earlier was a girl.

* * *

Yukimura wasn't really pleased when he had walked towards his friends. But he was angry, surprised and on the verge of breaking down when he found his friends. What was it that had happened here?

* * *

Okay this was chapter one^^ I hope you liked it^^ Please review reviewers are loved^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hi^^ Chapter two is up^^

Okay this chapter has the most violent scene in the entire fanfic.... I'm sorry if it sucks and i'm sorry for changing the ratinge bacsue of it... I hate writing that sort of things but I thought itw as nescasary for the plot and the character introduction...

Thank youe evryone for reviewing and favoriting this story^^ Thank you very very much^^

Disclaimer: Everyone who read chapter one knows i own nada and everyone who didn't should because it will help you understand the story^^

hope you'll like it^^

* * *

Yanagi had looked surprised when he saw how many people had come. He knew some more people would come but this was absurd. There were just too many people. You had Tezuka, Atobe and him who had come because it was their assignment. But you also had: Marui, Ooishi, Kikumaru, Gakuto, Oshitari Yuushi, Kabaji, Shinji, Kawamaru, Kamio, Oothori and Taki. He wondered how those people came here.

"It's not a problem we come right?" Oothori asked.

"Yukimura said it might be safer with more people." Ooishi said.

"And I want my wallet back." Marui said fuming.

Yanagi had just nodded and showed them the way.

Ooishi was obviously nervous.

Kikumaru and Gakuto were excited.

Taki didn't know why he was here.

Oshitari was happy he saw his boyfriend happy.

Oothori was scared.

Kamio and Shinji where talking about the possible things that could happen. Or better Shinji was talking and Kamio was paling with the second.

Kawamaru was trying to calm himself and Oothori down.

Yanagi was curious what was wrong.

Yesterday there had been many people just hanging around. The streets were empty now. Not a soul could be seen or heard for that matter. The place was deserted.

"Something is wrong we should turn around and leave."

"What about Yukimura?" Atobe asked.

"We call him and tell we decide on a different day."

"What are you scared?"Gakuto asked mockingly.

Yanagi knew that he couldn't win this fight but something as wrong very wrong and he knew Tezuka felt it too.

"Wondering why it's so empty?" A voice out of nowhere asked.

Yanagi turned to see the source of the voice.

"We could explain." Another voice was heard from the opposite side that the first one came from.

Yanagi turned to see the source of this voice.

A young man, probably even younger than most of them were, was standing at the end of the street. He had long black hair and a red cap. He wore a red sleeveless shirt, tight black jeans and a silver chain around his neck. He walked towards them in a way that a normal person would walk through a street with a normal amount of people. Not hurried not slow just normal without a care in the world.

Everyone stared at him until a loud bang was heard and soft thump.

An unconscious Gakuto was lying on the floor and a huge guy was standing not too far from him.

Some people gasped some people screamed.

The next to fall was Taki he was slammed to the ground by a tall bald guy with a sky blue bandana.

Marui was knocked unconscious by a hit against the back of his neck.

Tezuka grabbed the hands of said person and held them above his head.

The boy in Tezuka's hands had shorter black hair with a red ribbon he looked a lot like the other boy with black hair. Said boy kicked both his legs up.

Tezuka couldn't hold the weight and released the boy's hands.

The boy landed on his hands and pulled in his legs before kicking them up again successfully kicking against Tezuka's face.

Meanwhile Kabaji was shielding Atobe against the boy with the banada. Kabaji got a nice hit against his ribs and a nice kick in his stomach before he got knocked unconscious by the boy with the long black hair.

Kawamura was trying to keep away the taller bald guy from his friends but he didn't really do well.

Kikumaru was avoiding most hits and had a few ugly bruises on his arms and legs but could avoid getting hit unconscious by the boy with the long black hair.

Tezuka was having a hard time shielding of the young boy with the red ribbon.

Kamio and Shinji tried to defend themselves against the boy with the bandana but the boy could easily take the two of them at the same time and he broken Kamio's left leg and Shinji's left arm.

The boy who was fighting kikumaru decided to change places with the boy fighting Kawamura and because of that those fights ended in no time at all.

Kikumaru go smashed against a wall and Kawamura got hit in his neck and just fainted.

Tezuka finally got knocked out when the two boys with the black hair worked together and in less than a minute also Atobe was lying on the ground.

Kamio got his head smashed against Shinji's head and both fainted.

Yanagi, Ooishi, Oshitari and Oothori were the only ones left.

The boy with the ribbon ran towards Oothori and before he could brace himself he was lying on the ground unconscious.

Oshitari and Ooishi both became the victim of the boy with the cap.

Yanagi got his head smashed against a wall.

None of the people died, some had ugly injuries, but most of them were just unconscious.

The boy with the ribbon in his hair looked at his wrist and sighed. He had beautifully bruised wrists.

"Are you okay?" the boy with the cap asked.

"I'm fine, just some bruises. What about you, aniki?"

"I'm fine."

"You two okay?"

"Some bruises but nothing much." The two boys replied.

"Let's go back."

They nodded and left.

Yukimura had arrived a good 10 minutes later. He had looked at the horrid scene and called a few ambulances. In record time they were there. Yukimura was frozen. What would've happened if he was there? Who did this? Why did they do this? When did it happen?

One of the people from the ambulance came to Yukimura. "They will be fine they have some minor injuries and they're unconscious but it's nothing life threatening. We picked up people from here in a far worse condition."

Yukimura nodded.

* * *

Finally he had found a place to sleep he had already closed his eyes.

"Yo!"

"Leave me alone I want to sleep!"

"Aw our little princess needs her beauty sleep?" A mocking voice asked. The owner of the voice however did think watching his 'princess' hold his beauty sleep was one of the most beautiful things you could see in a place like this.

"I'm no frigging princess!" the boy who previously tried to sleep jelled snapping his eyes open.

"Great our princess is awake."

"I. Am. No. Princess."

"The genius wants to see you little princess." The guy said before walking off.

"I AM NO PRINCESS!" the boy was angry really angry but got up nonetheless and walked towards their leader.

"Was he calling you princess again?" a melodious voice asked.

"hn."

"If you want him to stop you might want to do something about that frail look of yours." The melodious voice said mockingly.

"You're hardly the one to talk." The boy replied.

True the other boy looked even frailer than the first one. The boy had honey brown hair that reached his shoulders, a slender build and no muscles whatsoever. Yes the boy looked more like a girl than a boy but no one who valued their live would ever say that to the leader of the numbers.

The boy called princess or prince was the exception.

"I heard you talked to the pretty boy this afternoon."

"hn."

"What do you think he does when he finds his friends the way we left them?"

The boy's eyes shot open.

"It's nothing serious most of them are just unconscious they will be fine in a few hours."

The boy closed his eyes once again.

"Some have a few broken bones though. Oh and Atsu-kun broke someone's nose."

"Hn."

"Do you think they'll come back?"

"Yes."

* * *

Yukimura was angry he could kill someone who was stupid enough to come close right now. He wouldn't be the Yukimura heir if he let this go unpunished. No one and I mean no one hurt his friends and got away with that. He would bring these people down all was it the last thing he did. He only needed a plan a good one.

* * *

Shiraishi Kuranosuke was a great student. He got never grades below 80%, he excelled at sports, was nice, serious, but could also be completely random.

His father worked for the police so when Kuranosuke had nothing to do for a short while he helped his father.

So when Kuranosuke heard his best friend Tezuka Kunimitsu got in the hospital he of course would try to figure out how it happened.

The doorbell ringed.

He walked downstairs and opened the door. "Yukimura-san, good to see you here."

"Shiraishi." He nodded.

"I want to know what happened." Kuranosuke said getting straight to the point.

"I don't really know I found them like that." Yukimura sighed.

"What were you doing there in the first place?"

"The school project to study different groups of society."

Kuranosuke looked surprised. He wondered which idiot decided on something that stupid.

Yukimura's phone beeped.

Yukimura left the room to answer and came back a few minutes later. "Tezuka and Atobe have woken up."

"Let's go."

Tezuka felt weird to say the least. His nose hurt and his head felt light. He tried to recall what exactly had happened and what the reason for it was but he couldn't quite answer those questions.

Atobe who was lying next to him only had been hit unconscious. He was jelling at everyone how he wanted something to be done about those people.

Tezuka just wanted to say something when a knock on the door stopped him.

Yukimura and Shiraishi entered the room.

Tezuka just nodded in acknowledgment.

Atobe started whining to them about how they had been attacked without reason.

"They possibly saw you as a threat." Shiraishi said.

"What did we do?" Taki asked as he entered the room.

"I'm not sure but because you came with such a large group they might have seen you as a threat for their position." Shiraishi said.

"With how many were they?" Yukimura asked.

Atobe, Taki and Tezuka fell completely silent.

All of the people in their school had had self-defense classes. They all had passed. For them it was humiliating that they had been defeated by a group if four people while there had been twelve of them.

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow. "Kunimitsu?"

"Four."

Yukimura felt like fainting. "Four?" He asked.

"Do you know from which gang they were?" Shiraishi asked equally surprised.

"We're not sure."

"If I may guess I think those where a few of the numbers." Shiraishi said.

"Why do you say that?" Yukimura asked.

"It fits their pattern."

"They have a pattern?"Taki asked.

"Yes they knock their opponents unconscious but don't kill them. Many gangs actually kill people. Well we're not sure if it's them because they leave hardly any traces and no one knows who exactly the numbers are." Shiraishi said. "But there is a gang who only knocks their opponents unconscious and leaves after that. None of the other known gangs do that."

"But people from other gangs know who the numbers are." Yukimura said

"You can recognize them they have a number somewhere on their body or so I've heard." Shiraishi said trying to remember what he heard his father say not too long ago.

"And if you can't see their number." Yukimura asked trying to recall if the boy he'd seen had a number on his body.

"Then there's no way to know. But most gangs know which people are in which gang and if they aren't in a known gang they're most probably numbers." Shiraishi said.

Yukimura thought about this for a while.

"Yukimura I know you aren't someone to let this go but please do so."

"Why?"

"We never have been able to arrest even one of the numbers."

A knock on the door disturbed their conversation to reveal a nurse.

"Uh- uhm, the others have woken up." She said looking down a bit shyly. "If you would like to see them…" She trailed off.

"Thank you." Yukimura said with a smile.

Shiraishi stood up. "I'll look if I can figure out more about this."

Yukimura one again thought about what Shiraishi had said. If no one knew who the numbers were and it couldn't be seen then how did the person who told them about the numbers know? Yukimura knew about many things but he thought he could tell when someone lied. He had an uncomfortable feeling but he wasn't sure if the tanned boy with the black hair had lied or was just nervous. Now he felt that the boy had lied and knew more. Yukimura smiled he had found the place to start his investigation.

* * *

Okay I hope you liked it^^

Oh by the way can you guess who are in the gang? I have people from Fudomine, St Rudolph, Seigaku, Hyoutei, Rikkaidai, Shitenhouji, and Rokkaku. And can you guess who told them the precious information about the numbers?

anyway please review reviews and reviewers are loved very much^^


	3. Chapter 3

yes chapter three^^

Thank you everyone for reviewing^^ so many accurate guesses for who the numbers are I guess I don't completly suck at deiscribing people then^^

Also thank you for adding the story to your favorites list or alertlist^^

I also thought it might be nice to actually tell you how many numbers there are^^ I split it pretty equaly 28 rich kids and 24 numbers. I'm not writing about all of them just will use them when I randomly need numbers or rich people^^

anyways I own nothing and I'll hope you'll enjoy the story^^

* * *

It had been a week since the incident and Yukimura had been busy with many different things when a teacher walked towards his table.

"Yukimura-san, I heard your group got injuries while working on the project."

Yukimura waited for her to tell him that they weren't supposed to go there anymore.

"I know that as a teacher I'm supposed to stop you from going, and if there's even one person that's willing to stop I will, but Tezuka said he didn't see a reason to stop and Atobe got angry at me when I said it, Yanagi said that he will only stop when as well you as Tezuka as Atobe said you would stop."

Yukimura was surprised to say the least that his group was willing to continue. It was his idea in the first place and they didn't seem so keen on going.

Now the teacher wanted them to stop they wanted to continue.

Yukimura thought it had something to do with their pride or something like that. But he was happy, he didn't want to stop and he would get to the bottom of this no matter what.

"Please Yukimura-san, tell them it's stupid that they'll only get injured."

"I don't think it's my place to stop them." He said smiling. Sure if he wanted he could stop them.

They couldn't bribe him into saying yes.

He was as rich as Tezuka and Yanagi maybe a little poorer than Atobe but that said nothing.

They couldn't blackmail him into agreeing either.

He was the only one who could do anything with blackmail. No the only reason he agreed with them was because he actually wanted to go.

* * *

Yukimura and Tezuka had both lessons in self defense now and it would be at least another week before they would go to the ghetto again.

Yukimura was surprisingly good at self defense because he was so flexible.

Tezuka improved quickly because he was so disciplined. But he had seen the people they would be going up against and he doubted if 4 people could defend themselves against them no matter how good they were.

Yanagi spend every free second trying to figure out more about the people they were dealing with. He analyzed what he saw last time and made sure someone made sketches of the people they met.

Atobe was being Atobe and was thinking of ways for revenge. Ways to restore his pride.

* * *

Once again they were standing in the narrow alleyways of the ghetto. Now they were accompanied by Shiraishi because he was interested in solving this case to the bottom.

"I thought you would leave after the last time."

Yukimura looked back to see the guy who had told them about the numbers.

"How do you know about it?"Yanagi asked already knowing the answer.

"Word gets 'round."

"May I ask your name?" shiraishi asked.

The guy burst out in laughing. "You think I'm going to give my name to a bunch of students?"

Atobe twitched by how low this stranger thought of them.

The guy grinned when his eyes fell on Tezuka's broken nose.

"What can you tell us about the numbers?" Yukimura asked.

The guy laughed once again.

Atobe wanted to twitch again but by now he had realized how inelegant it looked and he decided against it.

Yanagi opened a notebook. "You know these guys?" He asked showing the sketches of the people who had attacked them.

The guy grinned. "I know everyone wandering these streets."

"Everyone?"

"Except for you that is." He said eyeing Shiraishi.

"So let's trade. My name for yours."

The guy seemed to find this all amusing. "I'll have no problem figuring out your name if I want it."

"Then you would have no problem finding out things about the numbers." Atobe said annoyed.

The guy grinned. "And you seem to have."

"We know quite a bit already though." Yukimura said suddenly.

The guy looked at him and solely at him. "You do now."

"We do."

Yanagi decided to go with the bluff and he hoped Yukimura knew what he did. "If you know where to look for it there're quite some things to find about them."

The guy shifted his attention and his smile dropped a bit.

Shiraishi was impressed by Yukimura. He hadn't expected Yukimura to figure it out before him.

Yukimura had figured out the 'why' behind it all. Information. He had always known knowledge was a valuable thing to have but he had thought it didn't work that way in places like this.

"Let's make it a fair trade then. I'll tell you my name and I'll tell you the name of one of the numbers if you tell me what you know." The guy said with a mocking smile on his face once again.

"You call that a fair trade?" Atobe snorted.

"Yes I do."

"Our information seems more valuable." Yukimura said.

The guy shrugged. "You probably don't know anything I don't know. So you would give me information I probably know and I give you information you don't know."

"How do you know we don't have that name you're going to give us?" Yanagi said.

"Because I dare to bet with my life you don't know this name." He said.

"Fair enough. But you'll tell the name of the person of the numbers after half of the information we give you. You'll give your name at the end." Yanagi said.

"Precaution." Shiraishi added.

The guy grinned. "You're not as stupid as you look."

Atobe wanted to hit but once again he stopped himself because of the inelegance of it. Yes even in the ghetto Atobe had to look elegant.

"We know what we told you last time and what you told us last time." Yanagi said. He knew that was about half of it and that if he told the new things first he wouldn't get the name but the guy would just walk away.

"That's half of it?" He snickered. "That's hardly worth the names."

Yukimura glared at him.

"Don't worry I'll tell you." He snickered again. "Hiyoshi Wakashi."

"Then we know the numbers were found about 3 months ago and reached the top here in less than two days. They usually don't kill and hurt their victims as little as possible. They have stayed away from the police. They have a number somewhere on their body." Yanagi was stuck he didn't know what more to tell.

"The people in character sketches are known nowhere but here. Someone from the numbers has hacked into a computer of the police." Shiraishi added.

At the last comment the guy seemed surprised. "You know how to get information." He snickered.

"Your name." Yanagi said.

"Senri."

"Senri?" Atobe asked. "Don't you people have family names?" He asked annoyed.

Senri chuckled and turned around.

Tezuka grabbed the guy by the elbow to stop him. A very un-Tezuka like action but he wanted answers. Yes even Tezuka was curious now and then.

Senri turned to him with a smirk. "I don't mind giving you a black eye matching your broken nose."

Tezuka of course wasn't one to be intimidated.

"You would give Ore-sama your name so Ore-sama expects your full name." Atobe said.

The guy burst out in laughter. "Ore-sama?" He asked having a hard time stopping laughing.

"Ore-sama demands to know your full name." Atobe said trying his very best to keep his posture while a stranger was making fun of him.

Senri couldn't stop laughing but at least it had stopped him from walking away.

"Ore-sama yes do you have a problem with that?"

"It's hilarious!" Senri said between fits of laughter.

Atobe couldn't help but twitch but he tried to do it as elegant as possible.  
Once Senri had stopped laughing…. Well he hadn't really stopped laughing he only calmed down enough to walk away.

Shiraishi stared at the retreating back of the stranger. "Well it's a start. With a name I can do pretty much."

"You can find out who he is?" Yukimura asked

"Hiyoshi Wakashi? Probably yes. But it'll be hard to figure out who the other people are probably." Shiraishi answered. He smiled like someone who had just found a challenge he was confident in winning. "Ecstasy."

Atobe almost sweat dropped he always had found Shiraishi's trademark quote weird. Well he was hardly the one to talk because his Ore-sama just got ridiculed by someone who looked like he never finished elementary school.

"What about Senri?" Yukimura asked.

"I don't know there are many people called Senri so it's going to be a pain to find him." Shiraishi answered slightly annoyed.

"Let's go and see what we can find." Yanagi said.

* * *

Shiraishi thought it would've been easier to find someone with the name Hiyoshi Wakashi but it was harder than he imagined. He had found nothing.

Not even a Hiyoshi Wakasi at the other side of the world. It was as if the name didn't exist.

Shiraishi was starting to believe the boy had lied that there was no such person as Hiyoshi. That was when he remembered that there once had been hacked in a police computer. They didn't know what had happened but Shirashi had the feeling it had something to do with the nonexistent name Hiyoshi.

* * *

Yanagi tried to find something about either Hiyoshi or Senri but he was failing. He wanted to take a break when his phone ringed. "Yanagi Renji, yes."

"Renji, I need your help. Could you get files back that had been deleted?"

"I can try why do you ask?"

"I have the feeling we need it to find the numbers."

"I can try."

"Thank you, can you come to my house?"

"I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"See you then."

"Yes. Bye."

Yanagi raised his eyebrow. He wondered what Shiraishi had found.

* * *

It wasn't long before they had actually found what the searched for.

Hiyoshi Wakashi, missing 3 years, age 16. Next was a description of the person and last was a picture taken a few years back.

"You think it's him?" Yanagi asked.

"I wouldn't know why his file was deleted if it isn't him."

"We should call the others and start with talking to his parents." Yanagi said.

Shiraishi nodded. "I'll call them."

* * *

"We're sorry for bothering you." Shiraishi said as he entered the living room of an apartment.

With him also Yukimura and Yanagi entered the living room. Tezuka and Atobe couldn't come.

"No it's fine. You said you might have heard something about my son." A woman in her mid thirties said. I might say mid thirties but if you didn't know she had a son from over 16 you might believe she was 20. She had long brown/orange hair and sharp brown eyes.

"Well we're not sure someone mentioned his name in combination with the numbers. A gang in the east side of Tokyo." Yanagi said not creating the illusion they actually saw her son.

"A gang?" she asked clearly surprised.

"It might be hard to imagine." Yukimura said trying to make the shock a little less.

"It most certainly is. He always was a nice boy."

"We want to ask if you might be able to tell us if he was hanging out with people who might have stood in contact with a gang." Shiraishi tried. He wanted to know all of them and prefereblya rrest most of them.

"There you ask me something. I'm not really sure. Yes he got new friends a little before he disappeared but I never really saw them." His mother said looking down sadly. "Oh wait I once saw someone walk home with him."

"One of these people." Yanagi asked holding up the sketches of the people that had attacked them.

"No they don't look familiar." The mother said shaking her head sadly.

"Maybe someone with brown hair, closed eyes and a huge smile. Might look a little girlish." Yukimura tried. Yes Yukimura wanted to add he looked girlish because he had been called a girl not too long ago.

"Yes. Yes I actually thought it was a girl at first. When I asked Wakashi about it he got mad at me." Wakashi's mother said shaking her head sadly.

"Someone else?" Yukimura tried.

"Yes a really serious looking young man. He was wearing cap." She said frowning. "Oh and there was a much smaller boy with a cap. It's pretty long ago so I don't remember really clearly."

"We've seen those too." Yanagi said recalling the first day they went to the ghetto.

"So then you know where my son is?" The woman sounded so hopeful that Shiraishi found it hard to tell her the truth.

"No that's the problem with the numbers. It's really hard to find any of them." He said looking down sadly.

"But then how did you know about my son." She was clearly getting confused.

"We only heard his name." Yukimura said.

"We're trying to find them." Shiraishi clarified.

"Will it help if I give you a picture? It's been three years ago but it might help. This is the first news I've heard in three years." The woman said searching through a box with tons of pictures of a young grumpy looking boy.

"Thank you that will help a great deal." Yukimura said.

"They actually stopped searching pretty soon because it wasn't an important case. They said he would come home in a few days. That he was probably at his friend's house." The woman sighed regretfully. "I often wonder if we did something wrong."

"Probably you didn't. Children around that age are over sensitive and probably because he made some wrong friends he got where he was it has probably nothing to do with you miss." Shiraishi said. He felt anger raging. He wished he could do something about this it felt wrong in every way. He hated these children for breaking down families.

Yukimura shared Shiraishi's emotions. He wondered why the hell children would do this to their parents. He realized this was the fault of the three boys he saw the first day and he decided that all the blame was on them.

* * *

Tadadada chapter three hope you liked it^^please review^^


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four^^ I liked it^^

Anyways thank you everyone for reviewing^^

disclaimer: Okay I'm so going tos top with writing these but I still own nada.

Please enjoy^^

* * *

They returned to the streets a few times but no one spoke to them.

"We should split up." Yukimura said. "We can see more when we split up and we may form less of a threat."

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy?"

"When we're attacked we don't stand a chance. So it's better to try and prevent it." Yanagi reasoned.

Tezuka nodded.

"Then it's decided. Ore-sama thinks it's best if we come back here every hour."

Shiraishi nodded.

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka said.

With that they split up.

* * *

"Saa, you're really going to the bottom of this."

Tezuka turned around. He blinked when he saw a smiling face.

The almost girlish face he had seen before. A face you wouldn't expect in the middle of the ghetto.

"Who are you?" Tezuka asked warily.

"Saa."

Tezuka didn't say anything he just stared at the young brunette in front of his.

The boy was sitting on a brick wall a little higher than Tezuka. He sat with one leg over the other and looked at Tezuka with an amused smile. It made him look more feminine than he did already.

But Tezuka knew Yukimura for quite some time already and he knew it might turn out bad for him if he actually said the boy looked like a girl. Tezuka couldn't see the boy's eyes and wished he could so he could decipher some sort of emotion. He didn't think the eerie smile showed anything how the boy felt. He himself didn't show that much emotion either but he was sure if people took a good look they could find more emotion in him than in the smiling figure in front of him.

The boy chuckled.

Tezuka knew this conversation as going nowhere, simply because there was no conversation.

This boy was one of the numbers, he was (or so Tezuka had heard) one of the people that had made Hiyoshi run away from home.

Tezuka was to say the least not completely comfortable around this boy.

"Don't worry I don't bite." The boy said elegantly jumping down from the brick wall and landing in front of Tezuka. "I'm curious though. Why are you so interested in the numbers?"

Tezuka didn't reply.

"Saa, I guess it's fair because I didn't answer your question either. But don't you know it's impolite to ask a person's name before giving you own."

Tezuka wanted to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"I know your name already though." The boy tapped his index finger against his lip as if he was thinking.

Tezuka looked at the boy waiting for him to introduce himself.

The boy chuckled. "Shuusuke."

Tezuka blinked a few times before realization dawned on him. So the boy was called Shuusuke.

Shuusuke chuckled again. He was waiting for Tezuka to answer the question.

Tezuka wanted to answer the question but he knew no answer would really be the right answer. To be true he didn't know why he wanted to know so much.

"You don't seem like one to act based on feelings. You look more like the type to think over everything." Shuusuke stated amused as he noticed Tezuka couldn't answer his question. "At first it was because of a school project or so I believe. You weren't curious to start with. But something changed. What?"

Tezuka was lost for words. He was never one to speak too much but he always knew what to say when he spoke. He really wanted to answer the question. He wanted the answer himself.

"It can't be because of instincts because your survival instincts should be screaming by now you should get the hell away from here." Shuusuke said amused.

Tezuka noticed indeed his instincts were screaming to run. Run fast very fast. But Tezuka had always suppressed those instincts when he talked to people his parents introduced him to. Tezuka did hear the screaming of his instincts though so it must be bad really bad.

"You know children are far better in sensing danger when it comes to people. They're just curious when it comes to things and ignore the feeling of danger."

Tezuka wasn't sure if the boy was explaining Tezuka's feelings right now or if he was saying that Tezuka seemed to have lost that feeling.

"Your instincts are screaming run away but your common sense is saying that you could easily overpower me." Shuusuke said amused. "Confusing isn't it?"

Tezuka didn't know what else to do but nod.

Shuusuke laughed. "You really are a lot like our emperor."

"Your leader?" Tezuka finally asked.

"No. Our emperor. It's his nickname. You met him. Well not really but you get the idea."

Tezuka's mind wandered to the three boys. "The one with the cap?"

The boy chuckled. "Which one? We have a lot of them. Four I believe." He said chuckling.

Tezuka thought about it. Yes the tall boy he was talking about had a cap. Next you had the one with the long black hair, and last but not least the small one. "The tall boy, that was with you the first day." Tezuka said trying to describe him.

"Bingo, that's him."

Tezuka thought about it. He didn't know the so called Emperor so he couldn't tell the two of them were alike or not. He just had to trust Shuusuke's word.

Shuusuke just chuckled and walked past a stunned Tezuka. "Once you know the answer, come and tell me."

Before Tezuka could react Shuusuke was gone.

* * *

Atobe was walking round the dirty alleyways with a disgusted look.

"You shouldn't be here." A strict stoic voice said.

Atobe spun around and noticed that the exit of the alleyway was blocked by a boy with a cap, an expressionless face that could rival Tezuka's, crossed arms, and a powerful aura.

"You can't tell Ore-sama where to be and where not to be."

The boy or man (it depended on how good you were at guessing ages.) just looked at him.

"Ore-sama demands you tell him who you are."

"You're acting childish and spoiled."

Atobe would've thrown a childish tantrum if that wouldn't confirm the boys/mans point. "How is it any of your business how I act?"

"You shouldn't."

"You can't tell Ore-sama how to act. If Ore-sama wants to act childish Ore-sama will act childish." Atobe said pouting.

The boy/man with the cap didn't respond.

Suddenly realization dawned on Atobe. "You're one of the numbers!"

Once again the boy/man didn't respond but just looked at Atobe.

"What is wrong with you people?!"

The boy/man still didn't reply.

"Ore-sama demands an answer."

"Atobe Keigo, stop being immature."

Atobe couldn't help but shiver.

The man/ boys voice was cold. It matched Tezuka's perfect.

"How do you know Ore-sama's name?" something was bothering him slightly.

The person looked somewhat familiar.

Atobe just couldn't place it. He had also felt this the first day he saw him. "What's your name?"

Once again the boy/man didn't reply.

Atobe was seriously getting angry. "Why won't you say anything other than that Ore-sama is being immature? Ore-sama might be immature but at least he doesn't have a stick shoved up his ass." He said in a voice between jelling and whining.

The boy/man still didn't reply.

"Seiichi told me about the visit to Hiyoshi's parents." Atobe didn't bother to explain who Seiichi was he was sure the boy/man already knew. "Don't you feel a worthless person for ripping apart a family?" Atobe didn't expect an answer but to his surprise he got one.

"No."

Atobe was surprised. Not by the answer he had already labeled all of them as heartless creatures without a conscience. No he was surprised because he actually got an answer.

The boy/man turned around and started walking in a random direction.

Before Atobe registered that the person was walking way he was already gone.

* * *

Yanagi studied the walls of this place. He didn't really know what to do right now. When he heard something behind him he turned around. He felt his heart beat fast and he felt as if all breath had been pressed out of him. He hadn't forgotten the last time it was this eerie silent and empty. He felt his heartbeat slow down a bit when he saw only one person but he was still slightly tense. He didn't like people sneaking up on him from behind.

"I won't harm you." The voice of the bespectacled guy sounded. The guy was a bit taller than Yanagi but not more than a few centimeters. He had a notebook and glasses you couldn't see through.

Yanagi doubted somehow doubted the guy's words.

"97% you don't believe me." The guy said scribbling in his notebook.

Yanagi felt for the first time how other people felt when he took notes. But it was for their one good only to help them improve. Yanagi had realized he probably wouldn't get a name or any piece of information if he couldn't offer anything in return. He realized the fastest way to figure out what he had to tell him in order to make him answer his questions was asking. But before he could even open his mouth he got interrupted.

"100% chance you want me to answer your questions. 67% chance you wonder what to do to make me answer them."

Yanagi had decided he liked the boy. They spoke as Gakuto would call it a similar language. "There's 99.2% chance you already know my name. A 65% chance you know already which questions I'm going to ask. 73% you already know want you want to know in return."

"Those are actually quite accurate guesses but nothing more than mere speculations."

"And yours are different?"

"My speculations are based on actual facts and observations. You don't have any accurate observations. But true even my speculations aren't definite."

Yanagi inwardly cheered this guy spoke clear language. "But you said they were pretty accurate which must mean that I'm at least right 45% of the time."

"Your guesses were indeed accurate."

Yanagi now waited patiently for the guy to say what he wanted to know.

"Actually the only reason we are talking to you is because our leader has taken an interest in why you're here."

Yanagi raised an eyebrow. "And who is that if I may ask?"

"89% chance he's going to be mad at me if I tell you." The guy slightly shivered.

Yanagi raised an eyebrow. It looked as though they were just controlled by the leader whoever that may be. "Tell me about Hiyoshi."

The guy shrugged. "Hiyoshi was one of the earlier members. He doesn't talk much. But there's a 34% chance you know a reasonable amount of things about Hiyoshi already."

"What makes you say that?"

The guy flipped through his notebook. "First of March: Four people later identified as Yukimura Seiichi, Yanagi Renji, Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu appeared. Second day of March: Yanagi Renji, Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Marui Bunta, Ooishi Suichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Mukahi Gakuto, Oshitari Yuushi, Kabaji Munehiro, Ibu Shinji, Kawamaru Takashi, Kamio Akira, Oothori Choutarou and Taki Haginosuke appear. They took a beating." He took a deep breath. "I'm sure you're not interested in the medical report but if you are I'll give you a copy."

Yanagi looked incredulous. He thought his data about the people at school was complete but this could rival his data.

"Yukimura Seiichi appeared later after being bothered by people from the red dragon and being kicked by our prince."

"Your prince?"

"One of our members."

"Ah." This all was nothing much new for Yanagi though he hadn't heard Yukimura was being kicked he would have a talk with him about that later. But it was impressive someone had so much detail on their days.

"March eleventh: Reappearance of Yukimura Seiichi, Tezuka kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo and Yanagi Renji. They were accompanied by Shiraishi Kuranosuke. They talked to Senri and learned about Hiyoshi Wakashi."

Yanagi thought this over. This thought had struck him before but it came back full force now. What if Senri was one of the numbers? "That Senri, is he one of the numbers?" Yanagi asked.

The guy raised an eyebrow before continuing. "March 11: Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Yanagi Renji decided to recover lost police files and tried to figure out who Hiyoshi Wakashi was."

So it was not only what had happened on the streets they really were being watched.

"March 13: they pay a visit to the miss Hiyoshi. They have a conversation about the possible numbers and leave with a picture of Hiyoshi Wakashi that's currently in the possession of Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

Okay this was scary even Yanagi admitted it but he was also deeply impressed. "I'm impressed even my data gather skills might miss some of these things."

"I have my sources."

"How far does your data go?" Yanagi asked.

"Home, age, school, grades, favorite color, family, record, parents occupation." The guy summed up.

Yanagi was impressed and curious. How did he get all that information in not even two weeks?

"I told you what I know about you in return I want to know why you want to know about us." The guy said.

Yanagi had waited for this but he was slightly caught off guard by the question. "Why we want to know about you?" yanagi asked confirming if he had heard it right.

"Yes." The guy said.

"For a school assignment." Yanagi said without doubt.

"After you had been beaten the teacher had asked if you wanted to stop almost begged to please stop. Yet you are still here. 100% that the school assignment isn't the reason anymore."

Yanagi wondered when it had changed. He wondered why he was here indeed. He wished he had the answers that he could look them up like he did with everything. But here he failed. No book could tell him why he was being a complete idiot and walked around the ghetto.

"98% you yourself don't know yet. Please do tell as soon as you know." The guys aid before turning around and leaving.

* * *

Okay i hope you liked it^^

Next time Chitose and Shiraishi will talk. And Ryoma and Yukimura will.... have something close to a conversation.

review pretty pretty please witha cherry on top I love reading them^^ Even the nothing saying ones^^


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah i know i should be updating like crazy because I'm happy and all... i'm just don't liekw hat I write at all..... but then I felt guilty and decided to update and fix it later.... I still ahev to fix all the grammer and spelling errors in everything I've written.

Anyways thank you for reviewing etc^^ I really appreciate it^^

anyways again hope you enjoy^^

* * *

"You're back. You guys really are persistent aren't you?"

"Senri." Siraishi said in a cold voice.

Senri chuckled. "I'm honored you remembered my name, Shiraishi Kuranosuke son of the police chief." He smirked.

"I've been wondering about this for some time. Are you one of the numbers?" Shiraishi said as calm as possible.

"What makes you say that?" Senri said with a fake innocent voice.

"You know pretty much about them."

"Like I said I know everyone who walks these streets." Senri said smirking.

"Because you're one of the numbers?" Shiraishi asked determent to get to the bottom of this.

"Because I have friends who know everything." Senri said clearly finding this all too amusing.

"The numbers?" Shiraishi more stated than asked.

"Persistent aren't we?" Senri chuckled again.

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow.

"If I say I am what are you going to do about it?" Senri said chuckling.

"Making sure you get arrested."

"For what?"

Shiraishi doubted this for a second.

"You know you're the only one who came here with a clear goal in his mind: Arresting all the numbers."

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow. His friends had also a goal right?

"But that made our leader wonder why you wanted to arrest us all."

Shiraishi tried to think fast and it worked pretty well. "Your leader, so you really are one of the numbers?"

Senri chuckled. "Oops did I let that slip?" He said in a fake shocked voice.

Shiraishi didn't understand why he was still talking to this idiot.

"But you didn't answer the question." Senri said in a voice that sounded like Shiraishi's.

Shiraishi looked at him incredulous.

Senri chuckled.

"Because you destroy lives." Shiraishi said.

Senri laughed. "WE destroy lives?" He laughed some more. "You gotta be friggin kiddin me."

Shiraishi didn't know how to react on this. Maybe he was mental?

"That's why I love talkin to you guys you really have a twisted view on reality." He said laughing like crazy. "You're even more fun than a bunch of idiots who are as high as can get. Those people are idiots and everyone knows it. But you guys are actually supposed to be smart." He had calmed down a bit and walked away with a smirk evident on his face.

Shiraishi stood there dumbstruck. HE had a twisted view on reality? He was a normal student with good grades and he was often praised by how well he understood other people. HE did not have a twisted view of reality. If anything he understood it exceptionally well. He did also understand that Senri was definitely mental. He thought about it for a while and decided he might as well have used too many drugs and drunk too much alcohol.

But to do that you had to be mental right? So Senri was all three. A drug addict, an alcoholic, and mental. Yes definitely.

Shiraishi wasn't the one with the twisted view on reality!

* * *

Yukimura was actually looking for the boy with the cap. So he was walking towards the place where they had talked for the first time. He silently hoped to find the boy sleeping somewhere. He walked in a street not too far from his goal. There he saw the young boy with the cap pulled over his head sleeping. Yukimura had an evil grin on his face. He walked over to the boy and pulled the cap from his face.

The boy had a beautiful face: it had something childish and at the same time mature, it wouldn't surprise him if it was a girl's face. The closed eyes were framed with unnaturally long black eyelashes. His lips were red/pinkish and a bit pouty. The face was framed with emerald locks. Yes the boy was definitely beautiful.

The boy stretched his hand out without opening his eyes. "Senri, give me back my cap."

Yukimura chuckled.

The boy's eyes shot open.

Yukimura was awed by the beautiful golden eyes.

"Who are you?"

Yukimura looked surprised. "We talked before. You kicked me."

The boy seemed to think. "Nope don't remember you."

Yukimura was stunned. How could the boy not remember him?

"Give me back my cap." The boy said holding out his hand.

Yukimura realized he still had the boy's cap. He smirked. "May I know your name?"

"No."

"Then you won't get back your cap."

The boy stood up. Even though the boy was standing and Yukimura was half kneeling the boy was just a tad bit longer.

Yukimura also stood up not liking the idea of him sitting on the ground and someone from a gang standing. Before Yukimura stood he felt something being snatched from his hands. Looking to see what happened he lost his balance and fell to the ground rather ungracefully.

The boy looked down at him with a smirk while he was placing his cap on his head. "Mada mada dane."

Yukimura tried to get up. But felt that the arm he tried to push himself up couldn't give him any support.

The boy sighed. "Idiot." He said as he stretched out a hand to help Yukimura up.

Yukimura studied his own writs it was red and a bit swollen. He must've landed on it when he fell. ( yes I know that usually takes some time but the process hurried up for the sake of my story^^)

"Tch." Ryoma said as he looked at Yukimura's wrist. He grabbed Yukimura's other wrist and pulled him with him.

Yukimura stared confused at the building before him.

The building probably used to be some sort of villa. The walls were pretty much still standing and some of the windows actually still looked okay. There still was a door and at least 3 floors were still intact.

Yukimura had seen buildings in a far worse state than this one. He felt a tug on his wrist and followed the boy.

"Who's he desu?" A young boy with black hair asked. He wore and oversized headband that fell down and covered his left eye.

"He broke his wrist." The boy with the cap said.

"Oh let me see desu."

"tss, you shouldn't take strangers here gaki." A boy with a blue cap said.

"Shut up." The boy with the cap said.

"I don't think it is broken desu." The young boy said.

Yukimura didn't know what to think of all this.

These were the people that beat up his friends, right? Why were they helping him?

Yukimura suddenly looked down as his wrist got bandaged.

"Can you go to a doctor desu?"

Yukimura looked surprised. Of course he could go to a doctor.

"Stop being nice to him he's an annoying rich kid of course he can go to a doctor."

"Why would a rich kid walk around here, desu?"

"Ask princess she knows."

"I'm no friggin princess!" The boy with the cap yelled. "And I'm a HE."

Yukimura chuckled. So he wasn't the only one who had his gender confused.

"Why would you bring a rich kid here desu?"

"I didn't know he was a rich kid." The boy with the cap mumbled.

"That's because you sleep when people are talking to you gaki."

"Stop calling me gaki."

"Please stop fighting desu."

"Tch." The capped boys said in unison.

"You should stop bringing in wounded animals princess." A melodic voice from behind Yukimura said.

Yukimura turned around to see who the voice was from.

The owner of the voice was the pretty young male with brown hair he had seen before.

"Gomen." The capped boy said.

"No it's quite alright I wanted to ask him a question since you didn't listen yesterday and so you probably didn't ask it." The boy said smiling. "I was wondering why you were so interested in the numbers."

Yukimura blinked. "Curiosity I guess."

"Don't you know the saying curiosity killed the cat?" pretty boy asked.

"I do know. But cats have nine lives don't they?" Yukimura said smiling.

Pretty boy smiled happily. "Saa guess you're right." He said tapping his index finger against his bottom lip. "We'll just have to kill you nine times then right?" He said in concluding tone with a huge smile on his face.

Yukimura didn't really know how to react on that. He had just been told that he would be killed nine times how would you react on that.

The boy with the cap pursed his lips. "You won't."

"Of course I won't princess."

The boy with the blue cap looked annoyed. "Why do you let him and Senri call you princess?"

"I DON'T AND I'M NO PRINCESS!!!" the boy with the white cap jelled back.

Pretty boy chuckled. "No you're more like a kitchen maid screaming like that."

Yukimura chuckled.

"Saa, that leaves us with you. What to do with you." Pretty boy said teasingly.

Yukimura stared at him.

Pretty boy opened his eyes and stared at Yukimura. "Ne princess,"

"I. Am. No. Princess." The boy with the cap said annoyed.

Pretty boy chuckled. "Okay our dear prince, could you please escort him to his companions."

"Fine." He stood up and walked towards the door.

Yukimura followed him not sure if he wanted to leave the building holding so many answers. He was sure though he didn't want to stay in the building with a person that wanted to kill him.

They walked for a while when Yukimura decided to start a conversation.

"So you're called princess?"

"Am not."

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi. Who're you?"

"Hn."

"If you don't give me your name I'll have to keep calling you princess."

"Tch."

"So princess, why did you help me?"

"Did not and I'm no princess."

"You did help me, princess."

"Did not."

"I wanted to thank you."

"If you want to thank me stop calling me princess."

"But I don't know how else to call you, princess."

"Ah now I remember." The boy with the cap said.

Yukimura saw Shiraishi, Tezuka, Atobe and Yanagi standing together.

They were obviously talking about what they had figured out when they had walked alone and they hadn't seen Yukimura yet.

Yukimura cleared his throat to get attention. "Hi everybody, this is princess. Princess these are my friends."

"I'm no princess." The boy hissed.

Atobe chuckled. "No you're not worth being called princess."

"Shut up monkey king." He said back.

"What did you just call me?" Atobe said obviously angry.

"Monkey king." The boy said.

"Oh my. You shouldn't offend other people." Yukimura said still smiling.

"Shut up you too pretty girl." The boy said before turning away.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"Ore-sama, will not stand for this! Take it back."

"Yadda."

Tezuka was to say the least surprised. He thought he would've hated all of the numbers but he found this boy amusing. Tezuka had disliked Senri with a passion, he had disliked and feared Shuusuke, but he somewhat liked this boy.

The boy radiated innocence. He looked and acted like a little kid.

Like Shuusuke had screamed fear me or I'll torture you to death, this boy screamed hug me and I'll glare at you making me look even cuter.

Tezuka of course didn't give in to the urge to hug the boy.

Yanagi was too surprised by the behavior of the boy to even write it down.

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow. "You're one of the numbers right?" He just had to make sure.

Yukimura nodded for him.

"Then would you mind telling us who the leader of the numbers is?" Shiraishi tried.

"Yadda." With these last words he turned around and left them.

"What happened to your wrist?" Shiraishi asked.

"I fell."

"Who bandaged it?" Yanagi asked.

"One of the numbers."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

* * *

That was it... hope you liked it a bit... please review reviews and randomness are very much appreciated for it might cure my writersblock^^


	6. Chapter 6

A new chapter^^

This one will introduce a few new members and will answer a few questions... maybe...

Anyways thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting etc.^^

please enjoy^^

disclaimer: own nada

* * *

Yukimura didn't know what to think anymore.

The numbers where they good or bad? Why didn't they tell them their names?

Shiraishi had said Senri was one of the numbers. He had also said Senri thought the numbers didn't ruin lives and that Yukimura and company had a twisted view on reality.

Where was Senri wrong and where was he right?

The numbers didn't seem unhappy. In fact they seemed like a happy family.

The brown haired pretty boys name was Shuusuke. He seemed to have at least a reasonable good status there. He stood above the boy with the boy he would call 'the prince' for now.

The prince had a pretty decent status himself if Yukimura had to believe Senri. The prince at least had control over other gangs.

But maybe all the numbers had control over other gangs.

* * *

There had been another boy who had talked to Atobe. The other boy with the cap they had seen the first day. Nicknamed the emperor. He wasn't the leader. He seemed to be as stoic as Tezuka. The emperor had called Atobe childish.

Children who grew up on the street were usually mature. Streetwise or something like that. Then what about the prince?

Then there was the boy who had talked to Renji. The boy seemed to be of the same data species as Renji. He was the source behind all the knowledge the numbers had.

Then there was the leader. He seemed to control all of the other numbers. He seemed to know everything. He was the one who was behind his friends getting beaten up. He was the one that was curious why they wanted the information. He was the start of all the problems. He was the one who controlled everything from the shadows.

Yukimura thought about the numbers he knew. How would he figure out the rest?

Tezuka was flipping through the pages of his already made homework. He wished he knew the answer to a particular question that was bothering him.

"_Why are you so interested in the numbers?"_

Pride? That he was too proud to just back of because he got beaten?

Random curiosity? With Tezuka was nothing random and he wasn't curious without a good reason.

Interest in street life? No because he would've been interested in the first place.

Revenge? Wouldn't he be busy planning his revenge if that was the reason?

Why? Why did he do something as stupid as this?

He recalled the conversation with Shuusuke. That was the first time he ever felt he had to run away as fast as possible.

Shuusuke hadn't done anything threatening no he hadn't even said anything threatening. He wasn't a tall muscular man. He was more of a girly boy. He hadn't looked angry, no he had been smiling.

That was the creepiest thing Tezuka had ever seen. That smile. It held nothing but a promise of misfortune.

Tezuka sighed.

* * *

Atobe was ticked off. He had jell at his staff, he hadn't answered his friends phone calls, he had ignored teachers, and he hadn't properly greeted his parents.

Why he was angry?

Because a brat called him monkey king and a boy/man called him childish.

HE WAS NOT CHILDISH!!

"Young master Keigo. Your teacher is here."

Atobe had started taking different forms of material arts a while back. About three days ago he started with kendo. When he walked in the room he suddenly realized why the guy on the streets had been so familiar.

* * *

Yukimura was planning on going out when his phone beeped. He looked to see he had one message.

_Come to Ore-sama's mansion._

Yukimura blinked but decided to go anyway. He went downstairs. "Mom, dad, I'm going to be at Keigo's house for a while."

Miss Yukimura smiled. "Will you stay there for dinner? "

"I'll call if I will."

"Ask Greg to bring you." Yukimura's father said.

"I will." Yukimura said smiling politely.

Greg was the chauffeur of the family Yukimura. He was a bit old and was getting bald. He spends every free moment he had figuring out to stop his balding.

When Yukimura arrived at Atobe's house he thanked Greg and walked towards the front door. He had been to Atobe's house before with parties but he had never been there when there wasn't anything to celebrate. He ringed the doorbell and waited.

The door opened to show a butler in his mid fifties.

"A Yukimura-san please come in, Atobe obbochama is waiting in the study."

The study was a large space with desk on the left side, a small coffer table on the right side surrounded by comfortable chairs, and a bunch of drawers and selves full of books.

The chairs were occupied by Atobe, Tezuka, Shiraishi, Yanagi and a man Yukimura didn't recognize.

"Seiichi, glad you're here. This is Sanada Genji. He's Keigo's kendo teacher and he's probably the father of one of the numbers." Renji said.

Yukimura thought about the people he had so far met. He stopped when he thought about the tall boy with the cap. The one Tezuka said was called the emperor.

"Could you please help us by telling how you think he became one of the numbers?" Renji asked.

"I honestly don't know. He always followed the traditions, was serious, polite. He was a model kid. He just disappeared one day." The father said.

"If I may ask what was his name?" Yukimura asked.

"Genichirou."

"There weren't any clues as to why he left?" Yukimura then tried.

The father shook his head. "He just disappeared." He said sadly. "My wife was heartbroken. We both didn't understand we still don't."

Atobe felt anger inside him. In his eyes no one could do that to their family.

Tezuka felt his blood run cold.

These people seemed heartless.

Shiraishi hated them for not even feeling the slightest bit guilty.

"Have you seen other people hanging round him very often? New friends?"

"The police asked that as well. I remember two new friends. Well I never really aw them but my wife once saw them together. She described them as two pretty boys. One she thought was a girl but Genichirou said it was a boy. That kid had brown hair and closed eyes. The other had emerald hair and wore a cap. He was smaller than the boy with the brown hair."

"I think I know those." Yukimura said thinking of Shuusuke and the prince.

"The strange thing was that my wife described the kids as polite and nice."

"They talked?" Tezuka suddenly asked.

"Yes but only briefly. The boy with the brown hair had complimented our garden."

In unison everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Has he ever said their names?" Shiraishi asked.

The man thought about this. "If I remember well he referred to them as Shuusuke and Ryoma. I thought it was weird because he barely ever refers to someone with their given name."

Yanagi nodded as he wrote it down.

"Can you find him?" the father asked worried.

"Finding them is not the problem I think." Shiraishi said. "Getting them to come with us is."

The father nodded.

Shiraishi sighed. Once again it sounded like a nice kid before he got with the numbers. He didn't understand at all why these people did this. But the cause was with or Shuusuke or Ryoma.

Why did they ask them to join them? And how long has it been going on?

Genichirou disappeared almost 4 years ago.

"Shall we go look tomorrow?" Yukimura suddenly proposed.

"Can I come?" the father asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea it might scare them away." Renji said.

The father nodded.

* * *

Ryoma layed snuggled on Shuusuke's lap. He started doing that a long time ago because it calmed down both him and Shuusuke.

Shuusuke was absentmindedly stroking Ryoma's hair. He sighed every now and then as he looked at his younger brother sitting with his back against the wall opposing him.

His younger brother was sleeping peacefully. No thought disturbed him.

Shuusuke and his brother never really got along.

For a long time Shuusuke's younger brother thought Shuusuke had left him.

Shuusuke never did he had tried but it never really worked the way he planned. He was a genius but one who couldn't figure out everything.

"You can't sleep?"

"Gen-chan." Shuusuke replied still looking at his brother.

Genichirou sat down next to him.

"I'm worried they might figure out too much." Shuusuke said. "I wanted to protect them all. It feels like I'm failing."

"You're not. We'll manage." Genichirou said.

"They're getting closer."

Genichirou just raised an eyebrow.

"They'll figure it out. Luck is on their side." Shuusuke said looking sad.

"We don't need luck." Genichirou prompted.

"Saa." Shuusuke said laying his head on Genichirou's shoulder.

This had become almost normal. This had become the only normal thing in this weird time. The only normal thing was this family.

Shuusuke couldn't handle this. He had already lost one family he didn't want to lose this one because he failed to protect them. Slowely he drifted away.

Genichirou looked down at Shuusuke's sleeping face. "We'll protect them. Together." He whispered.

* * *

Senri looked down at the sleeping people. He would help. He would help protecting this family. For him this was the family that saved him when he was left by his other family.

This family accepted all the weird thing, each others weird quirks, little fights, each others personalities. This family gave them space and kept them safe. This family was his everything.

At first Senri had been afraid of the people. He hadn't trusted them. He hadn't told them anything about himself.

They had taken him in had taken care of him, learned him the ways of the world, told him their stories.

Eventually he had told them his. He had told him why he didn't live with his parents. He trusted them with secrets he never told anyone.

They never laughed.

Sure their princess had mocked him but never with the intention to hurt him.

He mocked their princess in return.

They were everything a normal family was only bigger and not related by blood. No their bond was much stronger.

He recalled the first time he met these people. They weren't called the numbers yet.

_-flashback-_

"_He's cute." A bald guy said. _

"_Koharu!" A guy with black hair said._

"_Don't worry you're still cuter." The bald guy replied._

"_tch. Can you both shut it?"A young boy with a white cap said clearly annoyed._

"_You're no fun princess." The bald guy said._

"_Shut up!"A guy with orange hair and a grumpy look said._

"_Saa. Who're you?"A boy/girl said. It had brown hair and closed eyes. A huge smile decorated his features._

_Senri didn't know how to react at all. He didn't know these people._

"_I'm Fuji Shuusuke."_

"_Chitose Senri." He had to look though. He was down right now and his eyes probably showed it._

"_Are you going somewhere?" Shuusuke asked._

_Senri just wanted to reply when Shuusuke continued._

"_If you have no where to stay you can stay with us."_

_Senri blinked. He doubted for a while but he didn't have a better plan at that moment. "Sure."_

_-end flashback-_

It didn't take them long to cheer him up. They were crazy completely crazy.

He had a personality that mixed well with these people and before he knew it they had been friends. Senri smiled.

The group had grown since then. Back then there were eight of them now there were twenty four.

A bigger family, more friends, more risks, more stories. They had saved him.

Now it was his turn, he would save them.

* * *

Hope you liked it^^

pretty pretty please review^^


	7. Chapter 7

hi hi^^

thank you everyone for reviewing^^

A little note: Two people said Amane "Davide" Hikaru was one of the numbers... I don't know why. I hadn't included him in the story I can add him but that would make 25 numbers:P

disclaimer: Still own nada.

please enjoy^^

* * *

Shuusuke sighed when he saw the people entering the streets once again.

They stuck together for a good ten minutes before they split up.

Shuususke followed the stoic looking boy.

The boy reminded him of Genichirou.

"Saa. You're here once again." Shuusuke said smiling.

Tezuka turned around to face Shuusuke.

"Already figured out the answer?"

Tezuka doubted for a second. "Pride."

"Saa, because you got beaten and don't want to back down now?" Shuusuke asked he seemed somewhat amused.

Tezuka eyed him warily.

"Yet you're scared. It isn't weird that you'd back down. That has very little to do with fear but more with common sense. I thought common sense was a good thing." Shuusuke said mocking.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. He admitted that if you would think logical common sense was a good thing.

Here nothing was logical so it's better to do things without common sense.

"So what brought you here today?" Shuusuke asked smiling brightly as ever.

"I think you already know." Tezuka said.

"Saa. But I figured you would talk if I asked you." Shuusuke said pleased with himself. "It worked."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow but didn't move an inch afterwards.

"You're here for Gen-chan right?"

"If you mean Sanada Genichirou, yes." Tezuka replied.

"Saa."

Tezuka waited a while but both of them didn't say anything. Normally Tezuka didn't mind but he was nervous of what Shuusuke was thinking about. He decided it would be a good idea to disturb whatever he was thinking of. "His parents are worried."

"Saa."

This was weird the roles seemed to have changed. Tezuka said more than Shuusuke.

"Gen-chan was almost the same as you." Shuusuke said smiling.

Tezuka had already figured that much.

"If he joins us why wouldn't you?" Shuusuke said obviously happy.

Tezuka was caught off guard by this question.

* * *

Atobe wanted to talk to the Genichirou. He wanted to talk to him and yell at him for making his parents worry.

Genichirou was standing against the wall when Atobe saw him.

"You dare to call Ore-sama immature and childish! Ore-sama would never be as immature as walking away from home." Atobe yelled angry.

Genichirou raised an eyebrow and let Atobe rant.

"You're father called you serious and polite. Which polite person would run away from home! Only childish people who let their emotions lead them do that sort of things!" Atobe was angry very angry.

Genichirou waited patiently for Atobe to finish.

"You and all those numbers are just crazy! You leave your home and what for? You win nothing by walking around the street. You have a loving family why would you walk away!"

"We always learned to not jump to conclusions before you know all the facts." Genichirou said barely interested. He had seen this coming the moment his friend told him they met his father.

"Then give them to ore-sama, give ore-sama all the facts and let see if he changes his mind."

Genichirou didn't reply.

"You better have a good reason to run away from home." Atobe said waiting for an answer.

Genichirou knew he better not tell anything for it will only make the problems bigger.

"Ore-sama demands answers!" Atobe screeched.

Genichirou raised an eyebrow once again.

Atobe was losing the last bit of patience he had left and grabbed a hand full of Genichirou's T-shirt and pulled Genichirou towards him.

Genichirou however didn't seem the least bit fazed. He grabbed Atobe's wrist until Atobe let him go. He then twisted Atobe's arm behind his back. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." Genichirou could perfectly well defend himself like most of the numbers. Genichirou had learned most of the numbers how to fight.

Atobe tried to struggle a bit to get loose but Genichirou's grip was much too tight.

Genichirou then released his arm and looked at him stoic as ever.

Atobe turned to face him once again.

"My father taught you right?"

Atobe looked suspicious. He was surprised by the cold voice Genichirou used to say those words. "Yes your father taught ore-sama."

"With just that you'll never surpass me."

"Ore-sama will be better than you!"

Genichirou smirked. "Then go back and start practicing."

* * *

"Do I have to believe you have been a nice and serious student before you became one of the numbers?" Shiraishi asked when he noticed someone was following him.

"Me?" A short laugh.

Shiraishi turned to face Senri. "That was the only thing I noticed Sanada and Hiyoshi had in common."

"They're both grumpy." Senri laughed.

"When I ask your parents how will they describe you?"

"Something sent from hell." Senri laughed.

Shiraishi laughed because he believed it was a joke. "Do you believe that yourself?" He felt somewhat unsettled though.

What if not everything Senri said was a lie or a joke?

Another short laugh.

"Is that why you walked away from home?" Shiraishi asked. He didn't know why but he believed all numbers had walked away from home.

Senri laughed. "You know you really should stop. You're never gonna get any of us in jail."

"I will."

Senri stopped laughing. He wanted to say try. But he knew the person opposing him would. He also knew Shuusuke feared he would succeed. He knew Shuusuke feared for the other members in the group. He knew that by saying try he would risk things for his friends.

Shuusuke would do everything to protect them. He would sacrifice himself to make everything stop.

Senri couldn't let that happen now.

"You finally stopped laughing." Shiraishi said with a smile. "You're afraid you'll end up in jail."

"Neh, I couldn't care less." Senri smiled again. "But then you'll be a hypocrite."

"Why would you say that?"

"You'll destroy a family." Senri said smirking before walking away.

Shiraishi was slightly surprised. He had thought Senri would've said try or something like that. He was surprised when his answer seemed to be thought through. He always thought Senri was stupid. Well he was wrong.

* * *

"Ryoma wake up." Yukimura said in a singsong voice.

Ryoma stirred but kept his eyes closed.

Yukimura smiled. He still found it hard to believe this kid could do any harm. "Ryoma."

Ryoma opened his eyes lazily. He suddenly opened them wide. "You."

"Yes me."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your friend's father told me."

"Ah." Ryoma said but he didn't seem happy. He actually looked... nervous.

Yukimura studied the boy. He couldn't understand how this person could heartlessly destroy lives and families. "Ryoma can you tell me how you became a number?"

Ryoma turned and laid down his back facing Yukimura.

"Ryoma I just want to understand."

"Stop saying my name."

Yukimura blinked. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Yukimura asked not sure if he heard well.

"Tch."

Yukimura smiled. "Please?"

"I said stop saying my name." Ryoma said annoyed still with a tiny bit of nervousness.

"Why?"

"Tch."

Yukimura didn't help he just felt curious whenever he was near this boy. He wanted to know everything and when he got a little information it just called upon more questions. He just figured that he would never ever get any answers. Wait had he ever asked which number the boy was? "If you're one of the numbers then which number are you?" Yukimura asked smiling brightly.

The boy didn't reply.

"I'll stop calling you Ryoma, Ryoma."

"Three." Ryoma muttered.

"Three?"

"The number after two." Ryoma said annoyed.

Yukimura was stunned. He couldn't believe this boy only had two people above him.

"Surprising?" Ryoma asked smirking.

"Yes it is. I thought the higher numbers would be a bit older." Yukimura said surprised. He forgot to remember that every one of the numbers he met so far hadn't been much older than he was some even younger.

Ryoma scowled. He had broken the rule Shuusuke put up. He had given them information. He only did it because he thought it was less risky for Yukimura to know his number then it was for everyone to know his name.

Yukimura studied Ryoma's expression.

It was something in between anger, confusion, fear, nervousness, annoyance and self confidence.

Yukimura chuckled at how much he could read form Ryoma's face.

"Will you leave me alone now?" Ryoma asked annoyed.

"Hmm." Yukimura said thinking. "No, don't think so."

Ryoma scowled again.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Yukimura asked,

"No." Ryoma instantly replied.

"Tell me about your leader than." Yukimura said not caring about the cold voice.

"No." Ryoma said with a voice full of venom.

"Did you run away from home?"

"Leave me alone." Ryoma said clearly annoyed. His voice was enough to scare any normal grown man to the other side of the country.

Yukimura however was far from normal. He was rich and sadistic he was used to this coldness. He never cared and he didn't plan on starting now. "Do you think your parents miss you?" he thought that if he got Ryoma to feel something he might get answers.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Ryoma said through clenched teeth.

"What do you think your parents would say if they heard you had become a gang member?" Yukimura continued.

"Leave."

"I'm not going to. Not until you answer some questions that is."

"I'm not gonna."

"Then I'm not leaving."

Ryoma stood up planning to leave Yukimura.

Yukimura also stood up planning to follow Ryoma to wherever he was going.

Ryoma smirked before kicking Yukimura.

Yukimura gasped he couldn't believe he had been kicked by the same boy in the same place twice.

Ryoma ran away smirking.

* * *

"45% chance you're here to tell me to give up." Yanagi said. "98% chance you already know about our meeting with Sanada."

"The second is correct." The bespectacled guy said pushing up his glasses. "The chance for the firts one however is much higher."

"75% chance you aren't going to answer any questions today." Yanagi said slightly disappointed.

"Correct again. I have to say I'm impressed by how observant you are." The guys aid writing something down in his notebook.

"67% chance you mean all of us by you and not only me." Yanagi eyed the notebook it must hold so many answers he wanted.

"You still owe me an answer." The guy suddenly said.

Yanagi dug in his memory trying to remember what answer.

"Why you're interested in us." The guy said refreshing his memory.

"Curiousity. It's always more interesting to know the things no one knows than the things you can look up in books." Yanagi explained.

"Ah." The guy said scribbling something in his notebook again.

Yanagi's eyes were glued to the notebook.

The guy caught his stare and smiled. "You can read it if you want. It's information about Tezuka Kunimutsu, Atobe Keigo, Yukimura Seichi, Shiraishi Kuranosuke and you. I don't think it holds much news."

Yanagi nodded and stretched out his arm to accept the notebook. He skimmed through the pages and found there was indeed not much new. He handed back the notebook which indeed held a lot information.

"I'll be going now."

"What was the purpose of you coming here to talk to me?"

"Our leader had asked me to talk you out of coming here. There was a 99.4% chance you wouldn't listen to me. When we exchanged words I realized there wasn't a chance you would listen to me so I decided to leave." With those words the bespectacled guy left.

"Ah." Yanagi said when the other was long gone.

* * *

Silently he leaned to the door. Sure he thought of these people as his family and friends but never had he met someone who thought in the same way as he did. Maybe that was the reason why he allowed Yanagi to read his notebook.

_-flashback-_

_A boy sat with his back against the wall. His glasses were broken and he had a black eye and some bruises spread over his arms and legs. He had seen it coming for the biggest part he just knew he couldn't escape it._

_Someone whistled. "Damn you look like shit." The guy had gray hair in a rattail. He also had a mischievous smirk on his face. _

_Someone else poked the side of his face. "How did that happen? Did you get in a fight with *Luxus and did he use his awesome thunder dragon slayer powers?" this boy had wild red hair. He seemed naive and innocent._

"_Kin-chan." A boy with a female appearance and honey brown hair said. This boy had his eyes closed and a smile on his face._

"_BUT I SWEAR NATSU LOOKED JUST LIKE THAT WHEN HE AND LUXUS FOUGHT!" the redhead said._

"_Kin-chan, please quiet down a bit. You wouldn't want Gen-chan to get mad now want you?" the female looking person said._

"_NOOOOOO he will hit me with the hand of doom which burns your skin when you touch it!" the redhead said in complete panic._

"_You wouldn't want that now would you?" the female looking boy said still smiling._

_The redhead shook his head._

"_I'm Shuusuke who are you?" The female looking boy said. _

"_Inui Sadaharu." The beaten up boy said._

"_Is it okay if I call you Sadaharu-san?" Shuusuke asked._

"_75% chance you would do it anyway if I said no." Sadaharu replied._

_Some people whistled._

_Sadaharu could've hit himself for his head for saying that. He should've known better these people seemed nice and he had to ruin it with his stupid mouth._

"_Saa." Shuusuke replied._

_The redhead seemed confused. _

_A guy with a tanned skin and black hair grinned. "You're pretty fast."_

_Sadaharu didn't understand. He had expected them to laugh at him or scream at him mock him or anything like that. _

"_I'm Senri." The guy continued. "But Masaharu is right you look like shit." _

_Sadaharu took it the guy with the grey hair and the rattail was Masaharu._

_Shuusuke extended his hand to help Sadaharu up. _

_Sadaharu smiled. 86% chance he and these people would end up friends somehow._

_-End flashback-_

Sadaharu smiled. He had been one of the later members. At first he felt like an intruder because all the people seemed to know each other but they had all accepted him.

No one had ever accepted him.

He was always considered weird or annoying. But he had found a place, a family and even for someone just like him he wouldn't betray them.

* * *

*Luxus and Natsu are from fairy tail. Luxus power is just pretty much everything with thunder

Well this was it hope you liked it^^ Please review^^


	8. Chapter 8

hi hi minna san^^

Thanks everyone for reviewing and favoriting etc.^^

About Davide well I already thought that was why people guessed he was a number:P I actually think Hiyoshi has orange hair I know many people disagree with me:P i just don't think Hiyoshi has brown hair... something inbetween I guess.

anyways I own nada and hope you'll enjoy the story^^

* * *

Tezuka was angry, annoyed, frustrated and some other things,

Why did he care so much what Shuusuke said.

Sanada Genichirou had probably different circumstances that caused him to be manipulated by Shuusuke.

Tezuka was perfectly content with his life he wouldn't be manipulated. Suddenly he realized what they had missed.

If Genichirou was so much like Tezuka, he must've had a good reason to walk away from home.

Tezuka knew that Sanada might've the same personality but he was raised under different circumstances. Now Tezuka thought about it He wasn't only like Genichirou but Shuusuke was also like Yukimura.

Yukimura was the sort of person who could manipulate circumstances.

Shuusuke probably could do that as well. What if Shuusuke had manipulated the circumstances so that Genichirou would walk away? Then Shuusuke could do it for his circumstances as well right? But why?

Tezuka was eating himself from within when his phone ringed.

"Kunimitsu, I want answers."

"From me?" Tezuka asked surprised. Not that you could hear his surprise but he did feel it.

"No. I know you don't have them. But don't you think it's a good idea to figure them out?"

Tezuka was confused. "They don't answer the question."

"We're not gonna ask them."

Tezuka didn't understand at all.

"We're going to eavesdrop on their conversations."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow but that couldn't be seen through the phone.

"I know you're raising an eyebrow now. I know you disapprove of this idea but it's a good way to get some answers right?"

"Seiichi did you tell the others this."

"Yes we'll meet up at my house in two hours."

"Seiichi."

"See you in two hours."

Tezuka heaved a sigh.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"What is that brat doing here?" Atobe demanded

"Marui wanted to accompany us because he believes he might get his wallet back." Yukimura explained smiling.

"You know they already spent the money right?" Yanagi asked.

"Yes but I still want my wallet back." Marui pouted.

Tezuka sighed inwardly. He then noticed he missed the presence of a friend of his.

"We're Shiraishi?" Marui asked voicing Tezuka's question.

"He might disapprove of the idea of going to the ghetto at night. So we didn't ask him." Yukimura explained.

"Ore-sama as well thinks it's a ridiculous idea."

"Well they expect us at daytime so by going at night we might have the chance to spy on them." Yanagi explained. "I actually find it a great idea."

Tezuka now realized he was the only sensible one of these people and that he had to go with them as baby sit.

* * *

"Why do I have to do this boring job?" A black haired boy whined.

"Because it's asked of us. You know Gin and Tetsu are also patrolling and so are Yuuji and Koharu, and Atsushi and Ryou." A bald boy said. He had a perfect tanned skin which made you wonder from which far away country he came.

"But WHYYYYYYYY?" the black haired boy whined. He was definitely younger than most of the numbers. He had black hair in a weird messy haircut and green eyes.

"It's not…."

"Ssh I hear something unusual." The black haired boy slowly walked towards the end of the alley. When he looked left he saw a group of five people. He smiled a wicked grin. "They don't look harmful." He grinned while his eyes turned a nice shade of red. The black haired boy had been praised for his sharp hearing and because he spend so many nights wandering round the endless alleys he knew which sounds didn't belong.

The bald boy was now standing next to him. "Just scare them away, remember? The leader doesn't want to hurt them because it motivated them to continue last time."

"Yeah." The blackhead said bored. Still eyeing them with red eyes and a predatory grin on his face.

The other shook his head.

Yukimura had a strange tingling feeling in his neck. The feeling you get when you're being watched. He turned around and saw no one starring at him.

The streets were crowded with people. But unlike when you walk around a shopping mall crowded with people. This crowd had nothing comforting. People stood in groups of four to seven with at least one person carrying a weapon. Most people wore black clothes so when Yukimura's eyes fell on a single red T-shirt he was alarmed.

The boy he was looking at had long black hair and a red cap next to him stood a boy pretty much the same only short black hair and a red ribbon around his head.

It didn't take Yukimura long to identify them as the people who attacked his friends. He pointed them out to the others and they froze as they remembered the last time they encountered the two.

"Seems they scared you after all I thought they miserably failed."

The five boys twirled around to see a boy with black messy hair and a very pale skin.

"Your heartbeat sped up the moment pretty girl here pointed them out to you." The boy said.

The bald boy stood next to him. "You should be grateful to them though."

"Why?" Yanagi asked.

"Just their presence here makes that you haven't been beat to a pulp yet by one of the gangs." The black haired boy said grinning.

Yukimura analyzed the people on the streets. He had noticed that as soon as the black haired boy had spoken people started to move away from the group.

They seemed to fear him.

Yukimura smiled. "It seems though you scare them away."

The boy smirked. "They understand my authority and one day everyone will understand."

The boy's smirk had something that terrified the others.

The two boys that had once attacked them walked towards the group.

The one with the red ribbon in his hair looked at them in pity. "You five are ruining your own lives."

"Tch. You are really scared of them." The boy with the black messy hair said.

"Ore-sama is not scared." Atobe said angry.

"Your heartbeat speaks different."

Atobe wanted to hit the black haired boy but when he raised his hand the brown bald boy already had his hand in a death grip.

Marui looked nervous for some reason.

"What's it Bunta?" Yukimura asked.

"T-That guy has red eyes." Marui stuttered.

Everyone turned to the black haired boy.

The few people left on the streets scrambled.

"He's a demon." Marui whispered.

That was the cue for the boy to attack Marui.

The bald boy intercepted the attack. "Try to calm down."

The black haired boy ignored and pulled his hand away to attack Marui again.

The three other numbers tried to stop him.

"You better run." The boy with the ribbon said.

Marui blinked a few times and the others also seemed dazed. "Thank you." He said to the bald boy.

The bald boy nodded.

The five boys left but being in their dazed state they got lost.

"Saa, that's why you shouldn't walk around in the dark in unfamiliar places, you'll get lost."

The five boys turned to face the source of the voice.

Tezuka and Yukimura however already knew who the voice belonged to.

Three boys were standing at the end of the alley the walked in to.

Genichirou, Shuusuke and Ryoma.

"You're the pickpocket!" Marui shouted when he saw Ryoma.

Ryoma cocked his head to the side. "Do I know you?"

Marui grumbled.

Yukimura smiled. "I'm sure you know how we could get out of here."

"Of course we do." Shuusuke replied smiling.

"We practically live here remember." Ryoma said smirking.

"But since you came all the way here to eavesdrop on us I'm not sure if I should tell you. After all why help the people spying on you?" Shuusuke chuckled.

"You knew?" Marui asked surprised.

Shuusuke just smiled.

Marui wanted to protest but he somehow realized it would be useless.

"We could leave you here." Shuusuke said. "But you're sure to get in trouble then."

"You won't do that." Yukimura said confident.

This surprised pretty much everyone.

"The five of us are all heirs to…." Yukimura got cut off by Atobe.

"Ore-sama doesn't believe they're going to help us just because we're rich. "

"That wasn't my point. "Yukimura said. "Even I'm not stupid enough to go somewhere without telling where I go. Don't you think that if the five of us go missing people will go after you?" Yukimura said confident even though he was lying. He hadn't told anyone where they were going, knowing they would disapprove of the idea.

"Saa." Shuusuke said. He knew Yukimura was lying but he decided to play along for now. "But we didn't do anything."

"You left us here when we asked for help." Atobe said.

Shuusuke opened his eyes. "But if you're dead now how can you prove it?"

"There are a lot of people who know about our contact with the numbers. Don't you think they'll suspect you first?" Yukimura said.

Everyone but Yukimura and Shuusuke became incredibly nervous.

"Saa. They might yes. But here nobody cares. It's a risk you get when you walk around here. Here everybody could've done it so they'll never suspect someone in particular. And even if they suspect us, the numbers have a reputation didn't you know? Shiraishi told you I believe. We never kill anyone." Shuusuke said smiling.

Yukimura was walking to a death end. He was running out of arguments. "Why would you come here if it isn't to help us?" Yukimura tried.

"We only came to tell you that this is the result of stupid actions. It's just a warning to not come back if you ever get out." Genichirou said before turning and being followed by the other two.

The five boys ran after the three numbers but the numbers were already gone.

"Well we'll find our way out ourselves!" Atobe called.

You could hear a soft chuckled but they couldn't decide where it came from.

* * *

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Ryoma asked doubtful.

"Saa."Shuusuke said barely interested.

"They'll probably get out before the end of the night. It's a good lesson. " Genichirou explained.

Ryoma didn't know for sure it was a good idea. He didn't like the idea of people getting hurt because of him. He after all was still one of the nicer people among the numbers. He had also disapproved of the idea of beating them up. But he trusted Shuusuke when he said it might make them leave for good. However much Ryoma disapproved of the idea of people getting hurt they needed to keep their secrets.

Genichirou shared Ryoma's sentiments though he was a little less protective of people trying to disturb their now peaceful life.

Shuusuke was protective of his friends/family and he was merciless towards anyone who tried to harm them. Shuusuke had learned how cruel life was just like many of the other numbers the least he could do was lessen life's cruelness for his friends and family.

* * *

Yukimura, Marui, Atobe, Yanagi and Tezuka had been wandering around the dark alleys for a while now.

"Ore-sama wants to call a car!" Atobe whined.

"Where do you want to tell them you are?" Yanagi deadpanned.

"Ore-sama can tell them to track our cell phones." Atobe said.

"Let's do that when there's really no choice," Yanagi said. "because I for one am not looking forward to my parents scolding me. I told them I would be staying with Yukimura tonight and they expected me to be responsible."

Yukimura smiled. "Wow this must be the first time you let your parents down. Also for you Tezuka this must be the first time you're acting irresponsible."

Tezuka wasn't happy with that and he didn't want his parents to know. He liked to keep it with this one failure and ignore it like it never happened.

"You should've never come."A hoarse voice behind them said. The voice belonged to a man in his mid-twenties with long blonde hair and about ten piercings spread over his face and ears.

"Yes, the numbers are all irritated and it's all thanks to you." A man in his begin-twenties said annoyed. This man had black spiky hair and had a piercing through his nose and his left ear.

"They're walking around at night far away from their base when they never did that before." The oldest of them said. He looked calmest but in this case that didn't say much.

"It's all your fault!" The first on said.

Slowly more people started gathering and soon the five high school kids were surrounded.

* * *

Anyways this was it hope you liked it^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hoi hoi^^

Thank you evry much everyone for reviewinga nd favoring etc etc... (i only put the etc etc because I have yet to find a word for putting the story on your alertlist:P)

disclaimer: Prince of Tennis would suck if i owned it:P

* * *

The first to take a hit was Tezuka.

Sure Tezuka, Yukimura, and Atobe had learned self defense but against people who got in street fights daily it meant nothing,

Tezuka, Atobe and Yanagi got hurt worst.

Yukimura almost didn't get hurt and Marui did get hurt but far less than Tezuka, Atobe and Yanagi.

One of the people got a gun and pointed it at Tezuka. "Don't move."

Tezuka froze. So they were going to die now?

The gun clicked.

Atobe felt his blood run cold. He wanted to die of old age. He wanted to die surrounded by friends, family, and minions.

Yukimura never thought the other people on the streets felt this way about them.

Yanagi was surprised. So this all meant that the only reason they were still alive was because the numbers were around them most of the time. This meant the bald guy and the black haired 'demon' were right.

Yukimura silently prayed that Ryoma would help him one more time.

Marui was shocked. Never had he expected this. He had felt a weird feeling of being safe because none of the people had been seriously harmed.

Sure some had broken bones and bruises but nothing life threatening.

"Saa, you should really drop the gun."

Tezuka looked up but couldn't find where the voice was coming from. He had recognized the voice the instant it said 'saa' however.

* * *

Shuusuke didn't want those people to die. He actually found them interesting like they found him interesting. He like most of the numbers didn't like people dying. But he did understand there should be a sharp warning.

"You like them, desu?"

Shuusuke turned around. Did he like them? He found them interesting yes. But did he like them? For as far as he knew he didn't like them in particular.

"Sadaharu says you like them desu."

A surprising fact. Sadaharu's observations were usually right.

"You think about them 76% of the time." Sadaharu stated.

"Saa." Shuusuke replied thinking. Did he really think that much about them? "I'm worried about what they can do. They're coming closer."

"True, 60% of the time you think about them you're worried for our prince. 20% of the time you think about them you're worried for the rest of us."

"Saa. I think it's most dangerous for Ryo-chan if they find out everything."

"Still you aren't as merciless on them as you were on the others who tried to figure out things."

"Those people were adults and cops. Of course I'm less merciful on them. They are adults these are our age. That and cops should be prepared for mercilessness." Shuusuke stated. He was worried though. Was he really that merciful to them? Did he really like them?

"It's okay you like them desu." The small boy said. "You like to make friends desu."

"Saa."

"You know you shouldn't like people who're a threat." Inui said slightly accusing.

"The both of you have done that before. Dan, you did it when you met Jin. And Sadaharu you did it before you became one of the numbers."

"I don't think they're evil people desu." Dan replied.

"You didn't think Jin was a dangerous person." Shuusuke said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He's a friend now desu." Dan said in Jin's defense. "He helped us a lot desu."

"You've never been like this." Sadaharu said to Shuusuke.

"You tried to befriend people who harmed you." Shuusuke said barely interested.

"It was stupid. You don't think about befriending them right?" Sadaharu said eyes widening behind his glasses.

"I'm not stupid." Shuusuke answered still smiling. He was confused though. Was he stupid? Did he want to befriend them?

"Demo, Shuu-san."

"Ryo-chan were did you come from?" Shuusuke asked now with his eyes open.

"The door." Ryoma said rolling his eyes,

"I think he meant before you walked through the door, desu." Dan tried to explain.

"Tch." Ryoma said. "You learned were babies come from right?"

Dan blushed. "Well yes, desu. But that's not what I meant, desu."

Shuusuke chuckled for he had already known what Ryoma would say. "Saa." He said stills lightly chuckling. "What did you come here for, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma was getting sick of the Ryo-chan and the princess but he was too lazy to start this discussion again. "I don't think it was a good idea to let the snobs to find their own way out."

"You can go looking for them." Shuusuke said chuckling.

"I will." Ryoma said turning around to walk to the door but he paused. "You're coming too?" he asked hesitantly.

Shuusuke's smile widened. "I'm sure Sadaharu wants to go with you he has a crush on one of the guys and he probably knows where they are."

Sadaharu wanted to protest he so did not have a crush on one of those 'snobs' as Ryoma called them. But he followed Ryoma anyway.

* * *

Genichirou was in a weird mood he was actually in the state closest to daydreaming someone like he could get. He was staring at his parent's house. He hadn't once considered coming back. He had never believed they would miss him. He wondered if he missed the life he had. When he came to the conclusion he didn't he left.

_-flashback-_

"_You know you'll get in trouble when you hang around here at night?"_

"_Saa."_

"_Who're you. I never saw you before are you from around here?"_

"_Ah , I'm Shuusuke this is Ryoma."_

"_Sanada Genichirou."_

"_Ah, pleased to meet you."_

"_You look like you've a stick shoved up your ass." Ryoma said bluntly._

_Genichirou blinked a few times. "Excuse me?" He said. He needed to confirm he actually hear what he'd thought he heard. _

"_Tch. Mada mada dane." Ryoma said._

_Shuusuke chuckled. "Thank you for warning us though Genichirou-san."_

_Genichirou twitched he didn't like being called by his given name he was too used to the Japanese culture were people spoke to each other using their family name. "Sanada." He corrected._

_Shuusuke chuckled. "Saa."_

"_He isn't gonna stop better get used to it." Ryoma said bored._

"_You can call us with our given names as well." Shuusuke said happily._

"_You only gave me your given name." Sanada said annoyed._

"_Saa."_

_-end flashback-_

When he first met them he indeed never planned on running away from home. He didn't have a place to run to after all.

Shuusuke and Ryoma gave him just that and that was all needed for Genichirou to run for it.

But still he felt slightly guilty for leaving his parents like that. He never even thought about the possibility they missed him. Maybe he had thought about it and had discarded the idea as fast as it came.

When Atobe called him childish and said he would never run away from home he had felt a weird feeling. It might've been jealousy.

He knew many numbers felt slightly jealous towards the rich children who seemed to have everything.

Genichirou however knew that their lives couldn't be perfect. After all he came from a respectable family as well he knew that life. He knew it was far from perfect.

_-flashback-_

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

"_Ryoma right?"_

"_Yes."_

_Genichirou didn't reply to the first question. He just wanted to be out for a little. He, unlike many people thought, had a hard time dealing with the expectations and the pressure. He dealt with pressure better than most people but even for him sometimes it became too much. He just needed some time to sort out his own thoughts. "Where's the person you were with last time?"_

"_Out." Ryoma said barely interested._

"_Ah." Genichirou replied._

_For a while the two of them just sat there on the bench in the park without speaking. _

_Genichirou never felt this calm. _

"_Ne, you seem to feel better now." Ryoma said after a while._

_Genichirou was surprised. He always made sure no one could see how he felt but this boy he barely knew could tell he didn't feel well at first and was starting to feel better. He indeed felt calmer. _

"_Hi Ryoma, Genichirou." A cheerful voice said._

_Genichirou just nodded._

"_Hn."_

"_Saa, Genichirou you came to warn us it's dangerous to hang out here too?" _

_Genichirou raised an eyebrow. "No."_

"_That's great." Shuusuke said smiling. "So how are you doing?"_

"_Fine, thank you." Genichirou answered. Remembering his manners he added. "How are you?"_

"_I'm fine thank you very much." Shuusuke said smiling brighter for as far that's possible._

_Genichirou always had practiced how to hide his feelings but he never succeeded in the Shuusuke did it._

"_Ryo-chan and I were going to eat ice cream do you feel like joining us?" Shuusuke asked._

_Genichirou wasn't much of an ice cream person but because he was never asked to eat ice cream with anyone he accepted._

_-end flashback-_

"Are you okay Genichirou-sama?"

Genichirou turned to face a worried looking Akaya. "Yes I'm fine."

Akaya had needed them more than anyone the moment they found him. He still needed most of them sometimes but he was someone reliable at the same time.

Ryoma was just like that as well.

But Genichirou had a special bond with Akaya. He was the one who found Akaya and Akaya had cling to him for a long time and Genichirou couldn't help but care for him.

"I heard Shuusuke-sama talking with Inui-san. Inui-san said that Shuusuke-sama liked the snobs." Akaya explained.

Genichirou had thought about that as well.

"I don't like them." Akaya pouted.

"They'll be gone sometime soon." Genichirou said.

"I got angry again." Akaya said. "They moment I saw them I got angry for they were trying to harm the brat."

"I don't think they know what they're doing."

"That's what pissed me off." Akaya may not look like it but he truly deeply care for most of the numbers. "I stayed calm and talked to them. Then one of them called me a demon and I guess I just snapped."

"It's okay. Nobody will be mad at you for snapping. Many people would've done the same." Genichirou tried to reassure him.

"You wouldn't." Akaya said trying to bite down his anger. He wasn't angry at Genichirou but at himself. He was angry for losing his cool.

Genichirou knew he couldn't say anything about it. "It still doesn't matter. I might've been angry at them for calling you a demon. You aren't. Just remember that." Sanada said trying his best to calm Akaya down.

Akaya nodded. "You should go to Shuusuke-sama he's confused."

"Ah I will."

* * *

A boy with grey eyes and a scar on his forehead stormed out the door.

"What's the matter Yuuta?"

"Genichirou-sama, please do something about my brother!" Yuuta begged.

"What did he do?" Genichirou asked clearly surprised.

"It's a disaster. He's clingy!!" Yuuta whined. "He's always clingy but today he's worse than normal!"

Genichirou blinked and smirked. He knew all too well how much Shuusuke loved his younger brother and how much Yuuta hated the affection.

Shuusuke was clingy when he was feeling annoyed, tired, angry or confused.

Genichirou understood this and Yuuta just didn't.

Yuuta didn't understand his brother needed him sometimes.

Genichirou knew for he and Ryoma had been the one Shuusuke was clingy towards when Yuuta wasn't here yet. He walked in the room and saw Shuusuke walking towards the door trying to find Yuuta. "Shu, are you okay?"

"Gen-chan!" Shuusuke said happily.

Genichirou sat down against the wall knowing that Shuusuke would sit down next to him.

Indeed Shuusuke sat down and leaned his head on Genichirou's shoulder.

Genichirou stroked Shuusuke's hair absentminded. He knew better than to ask.

If Shuusuke wanted to talk he would start the conversation. If he didn't want to talk but just wanted comfort Genichirou wouldn't push it.

Genichirou and Ryoma had known this for years. They had repeated this routine for years.

Every time Shuusuke woke up from a nightmare or cried for Yuuta's absence they did the same.

Genichirou felt Shuusuke's heartbeat become more regular and knew he fell asleep.

* * *

Okay this was the chapter hope you liked it^^

Anyways there are still two numbers who aren't introduced the first person to guess the two can tell me whos past I should tell about next:P Well except for Ryo, Shuu and Gen that is:P

Anyways again please review^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hoi hoi minna-san^^

thanks everyone for reviewing etc^^

congratz phoenixfirekitsune for guessing one of the two remaining numbers^^

disclaimer: I guess I still own nada.

hope you enjoy^^

* * *

The twins had met up with two of their friends a while ago.

"Ryoma asked us to keep an eye on those people how do you think he's going to react when he figured out we lost them?" the boy with the ribbon around his head asked.

"Like he always react when things don't go as he planned. Annoyed." The older of the one twins said.

"It'll probably look really cute."

"Koharu!"

The twins chuckled at their friends. They walked for a while longer.

"Don't move." Echoed the voice of one of the people the twins met before.

The four friends looked at each other and moved as fast and quiet as possible to the source of the noise.

The rich kids surrounded by a group of idiots.

"Seems like Ryoma actually had a good reason to be worried." The boy with the red cap whispered.

"I'll fix this." A guy with black hair and a green hat said. "Saa, you should really drop the gun."

The effect was immediate.

Everyone in these streets knew the voice and everyone knew that if you disobeyed it you were in for a lot of trouble.

"Saa, I wonder who did it. I know our princess would be mad."

The people started shivering and backed away.

"Can you go look for them?" the guy with the black hair said still using Shuusuke's voice.

The people ran away as fast as possible.

The four friends came out and looked at the damage the others had done.

Tezuka blinked. He swore that was Shuusuke's voice.

Yukimura decided to ask about it. "Wasn't that Shuusuke's voice?"

The black haired guy smiled. "Saa."

"That's a terrifying good copy." Yukimura said while trying to help Tezuka up his feet.

"Can you stand?" The boy with the ribbon asked while holding his hand out to Atobe who refused to take it.

The boy with the cap held his hand out to Yanagi who gladly accepted. "Tezuka, Atobe, Yanagi, Marui and Yukimura if I'm correct."

"Yes." Renji asked while trying to move his arm. "May I know your names?"

They all didn't seem to happy about this.

The first to make a move was the one with the ribbon in his hair. "I see no risk to them knowing our names." He looked at his twin for confirmation.

His twin nodded in reply. "I don't see what they possibly could with our names."

"Atsushi." The first said.

"Ryou." The other twin said.

"Yuuji." The black haired boy said doubting the twin their decision.

"I'm Koharu." The bald boy said smiling weirdly.

"May I ask why you are willing to tell us your names but most others aren't." Yukimura asked while supporting Atobe who had a hard time standing.

"About half of the names of us are completely useless for anything harmful towards us." Ryou said.

"Especially if we only give you our given name." Atsushi added.

"But with a few full names you can get us in trouble." Ryou continued.

"So none of us are supposed to give out our names." Atsushi ended the explanation.

Meanwhile the two other numbers had sneaked of.

"We got your name and your picture we could get you arrested Shiraishi wants that."

"We saved you twice I think we're even." Ryou said. "That and you don't have any way to prove it."

"We have a lot of people who are willing to say we were somewhere else when it happened." Atsushi added.

"You won't succeed." They said in unison.

"Tch. I should've told them to just let you die."

"Ryoma." Yukimura said happily.

"Can't you just leave this all alone?' Ryoma answered annoyed.

"No." all the rich kids said in unison.

"Tch." Ryoma said before walking off in one direction.

The rich kids looked at him incredulous.

"Well are you gonna follow or what?" Ryoma said annoyed when he noticed they didn't follow him.

They followed him but rather slow.

Atobe had hurt his leg and couldn't walk.

Tezuka and Yanagi were hurt too much to support someone else and couldn't find the energy to walk fast.

Yukimura and Marui were both trying to support Atobe but it slowed them down incredibly.

Ryoma sighed, turned around moved fast and grabbed Atobe's Cellphone.

"What…" Atobe started.

Ryoma dialed a number. "Yes can I get an ambulance at Cresent street."

There was a short silence.

"Five people."

Another silence.

"I just found them all beaten up."

Another silence.

"Thank you." Ryoma shut the phone and handed it back to Atobe.

"Cresent street?" Yukimura asked. He knew were that was but that was about the other end of the city from his house.

"Two minutes walk from here with the tempo you have." Ryoma said bored.

"You're a pickpocket." Marui said surprised. "Why do you give him his phone back?"

"Because I have no use for it and no one will believe it's mine so I can't sell it." Ryoma said still bored.

Yukimura chuckled. "You guys are actually smarter than you look."

Ryoma gritted his teeth in reply. "We're here I'm going to ditch ya now." Ryoma said before turning away and leaving.

Not even two minutes later an ambulance arrived.

* * *

Ryou and Atsushi had been watching from a reasonable distance.

"Seems unfair doesn't it?" The younger of the two asked.

"A bit yes." The older replied.

"Well we shouldn't complain should we?" Atsushi said still looking how the people got in the ambulance.

"We shouldn't." Ryou said getting up and turning around.

"I just wished that we could've called an ambulance four years ago."

Ryou stopped. "Nothing we could do about it."

They began their silent walk back to the place they called home. When they arrived they both just fell down.

Ryou had been staring at the ceiling for some time.

It hadn't even been two years yet it seemed so long ago.

Ryou and Atsushi had lived on the streets ever since they turned seven they lived with their aunt and earned some money as streets artists. They didn't really have much of a home so they pretty much lived on the street. The first time they got in contact with different gangs was when they were eleven. They got in a fight with a local gang and got beaten up pretty badly. Since that day they had gotten in fights more often. They had trained their reflexes and tried to be able to defend themselves.

_-flashback-_

_Atsushi and Ryou were walking happily alongside their aunt. _

"_Atsushi and I can perform tomorrow right?" The older of the two boys asked._

_The woman laughed. "I already told you, didn't I?"_

_The younger of the two boys turned his head back to look at his aunt but he continued walking. He walked in to someone and that someone wasn't pleased._

"_Watch where you walk!" He said angry._

"_I'm sorry." Atsushi said bowing his head in apology._

"_Sorry won't cut it!" the man said while pushing him against the wall._

_Ryou ran towards him shocked. "Atsushi are you okay?" he asked panicked._

_Atsushi stood up a bit dizzy but he seemed fine._

_The man was angry and wanted to charge at Atsushi again when their aunt stopped him. _

"_Don't you dare hurt him." She hissed angry._

_That was a wrong move because some friends of the man heard it and decided to mingle themselves in the fight._

_Everything after that was quite blurry. _

_Both sides exchanged blows… most of them landed on the side of the twins though. _

_The thing however that still made the blood of the twins run cold was the scream that their aunt gave. It had echoed through the almost empty streets._

_Both Atsushi and Ryou turned to watch what was going on. Both got a nasty hit will they were being distracted. Both wished they had never looked for what they saw was something they both didn't want to see._

_Their aunt had a knife through her chest and if you looked you could see her chest had stopped moving._

_The people who were fighting against Atsushi and Ryou stopped. It seemed as if they weren't completely comfortable with this. They probably never planned on killing someone. So they scrambled._

_-End flashback-_

That day was grieved in Ryou's and Atsushi's memory.

The other day grieved in their memories was the day they met the numbers.

They both had learned quite a lot about defending themselves and they could handle almost everyone. They had learned that you had to put up an image or people would walk over you. They had never joined a gang however because they were against hurting people.

That was till they met the now called numbers.

_-Flashback-_

_Ryou and Atsushi had been busy for months making people stay away from these parts of the city. They had about three streets that could be called their territory. Unlike many gangs they just scared away most people and hardly harmed them. When they saw three people sitting against a wall within the lines of their territory they knew that if they didn't do anything they would pay._

"_I suggest you leave now." Ryou said trying to sound as dangerous as possible._

"_Saa, what if we don't feel like it?" A brunette said._

"_No one warned you to stay away from these parts?" Atsushi asked ignoring the stranger's question._

"_Saa." The brunette said tapping his index finger against his lower lip as if thinking. "Maybe they did."_

_The tall boy with the cap sitting next to the brunette groaned. _

"_Why should we get away from here?" The youngest of the three asked. _

"_These parts are divided in different territory and this is ours." Ryou said. He didn't want to attack someone who knew nothing about this place but he also didn't want people to walk over them. "Last warning." _

_The three boys made no indication that they were leaving. _

_Atsushi and Ryou attacked at the exact same time. _

_The older boy with the cap instinctively grabbed Ryou's arm and twisted it behind his back._

_The brunette easily dodged Atsushi's attack and twisted Atsushi's arm behind his back. "Saa, you should learn to share." The boy said while opening his eyes for the first time that evening. _

_Ryou and Atsushi both shivered._

"_We heard about you." The brunette said._

"_You could easily claim about three times this area." The older boy with the cap said releasing Ryou. _

"_Yet you don't because you don't like fighting." The brunette said letting go of Atsushi's arm._

_Ryou and Atushi blinked in surprise._

"_It's pretty much just self defense." The brunette continued. "I'm Shuusuke. That's Ryoma and that's Genichirou."_

_Ryou and Atsushi blinked a few times before Ryou introduced them. "Ryou and Atsushi."_

"_We were curious about you because you sounded almost too innocent to live on the streets." Shuusuke said. "We just wanted to hear your story."_

_Ryoma snorted. _

_Atsushi carefully told them about their aunt's death and how they did this to take care of themselves and to protect themselves._

_Shuusuke's smile widened. "You know you can protect yourself with a reputation?"_

"_We do." Ryou answered._

"_We have something close to a gang." Shuusuke said still smiling._

"_We don't get bothered." Ryoma added._

"_And we don't hurt people unless under extreme circumstances." Shuusuke finished._

_Ryou and Atsushi didn't reply._

"_You feel like joining us?"Genichirou asked getting to the point._

"_It's not a perfect family but close enough." Shuusuke said._

_It sounded nice. It had a lot of advantages._

_Both Ryou and Atsushi admitted that. But the both of them also had doubts. _

"_What's in it for you?" Atsushi asked voicing his doubts._

_Genichirou just raised an eyebrow._

"_Saa." Shuusuke answered._

_Ryoma turned his head away._

"_Just creating some sort of family I guess." Shuusuke said. _

_Atsushi and Ryou still doubted but agreed none the less._

_-End flashback-_

Shuusuke had succeeded in his quest. He had created a family.

Ryou shifted from where he was laying and stared at his sleeping brother next to him.

Ryoma slumped down next to him.

Ryou looked surprised.

Ryoma usually preferred the company of Shuusuke, Genichirou, Yuuta or Momoshiro.

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked.

"Shuu says it's a good idea to stop seeing the snobs. But they'll get themselves killed." Ryoma said.

Ryou knew he might not have said it but Ryoma would feel guilty if something happened to them. "I'll see if I can prevent them from coming here." Ryou said before getting up.

"What do you plan to do?" Ryoma asked surprised.

"Just wait." Ryou said smiling.

* * *

I hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah a new chapter^^

Thank you everyone for reviewing and favoriting etc.^^

disclaimer: Still don't own prince of tennis or anything^^

Hope you'll enjoy

* * *

Ryou silently walked down the streets to the hospital and heard a conversation that would help him a great deal.

"How could something like this happen?" A voice belonging to an elderly woman spoke.

"We just walked around and I guess that pissed off some people." Yukimura answered.

Ryou smirked at the half lie.

"But there must have been some reason." The woman whined.

"We didn't do anything." Yukimura said.

The woman was crying silently.

Ryou knew he would never forgive himself for what he was going to do but he decided that for the sake of most people it was a good idea.

The woman had left the room.

Ryou waited a short while before walking towards her. "I'm sorry I'm looking for Yukimura Seiichi. I heard he got in trouble again because of the school assignment."

The woman looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?" She asked while trying not to cry.

"The school assignment. He studies people in the ghetto."

"What?" She asked now clearly confused. "He never told me about it."

"Oh. I'm sure that's because he didn't want to worry you. I shouldn't disrespect his request then." Ryou said knowing all too well she wanted to know now.

"Can you please explain it to me?" She asked.

Ryou looked as if he was thinking it over. "I'm not sure."

"Please." The woman begged.

"Well he had a school assignment to study a group from a different social standing. He's been studying people in the ghetto for a while now." Ryou said. "His friends got beaten up before but not as serious."

The woman looked as if she was going to choke.

"I guess it's a bit late now they might be sleeping. I will get step by later. I hope they get well soon." Ryou said before turning around and leaving. He hated himself for messing with a family but this was for the best.

* * *

Yukimura wasn't one to curse but he cursed now. If he was to compare this with a game of tennis he was losing badly. It was as if he could get a few points every now and then but he hadn't won any important points and he hadn't won a game so far. The worst thing was he just got injured and his parents wanted him to forfeit the game.

Yanagi was close to his parents and he could see they were sad.

They approved of the idea of the school assignment they just thought Yanagi went at it the wrong way. They were just sad about what happened and didn't want Yanagi to go again.

Tezuka wasn't of much better his parents weren't disappointed for it was for pride and his school assignment. But Tezuka felt guilty.

Tezuka's parents said it was okay to continue with the assignment as long as he didn't get near the ghetto again.

Tezuka compared this to a game of chess. He was losing for he had lost his pawns at the beginning of the game and now Yukimura couldn't continue he lost his queen and because Yanagi had to stop he also lost one of his bishops. He was doomed to lose.

Atobe didn't have trouble with his parents for his parents were on a business trip. He had very few problems other than anger management issues.

Marui already had decided to never come again and his parents weren't mad or disappointed they just were confused as to why he went.

The question that bothered all of them however was who told their parents about the assignment.

* * *

Shiraishi of course heard about Yukimura's stupid plan. He was confused now. He didn't know what to think about the numbers anymore. He had labeled them as heartless and stupid but both weren't true or at least the latter not.

They could be smart and be helping them because of some sort of stupid plan.

Shiraishi's phone ringed. "Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

"We aren't allowed to continue."

Shiraishi had expected this earlier. But he thought they could find some way around it. He was motivated to get to the bottom of this and he wasn't one to give up but he couldn't do this alone. He just thought none of his friends would be stupid enough to tell their parents.

"Shiraishi I can't stop like this." Tezuka said.

"I understand." Shiraishi said. "I'll try to think of something. By the way who told your parents?"

"I'm not sure."

Shiraishi nodded. "I'm not sure what they're hiding but I'm sure that whatever it is I'll figure it out."

"The deadline for the assignment is in two weeks." Tezuka said.

"You want it in your assignment?" Shiraishi asked. He wasn't sure if they would figure it out in two weeks.

"We already finished most of it last week. We could hand it in this way."

Shiraishi laughed that was so like them to have the assignment finished already. "You were just using it as an excuse."

Tezuka didn't reply.

"You'll continue going even if your parents disagree. Really Kunimitsu you're getting reckless Seiichi is rubbing off on you."

Tezuka didn't reply but he knew it was true or maybe it wasn't Seiichi but someone else.

Shiraishi smiled thinking it was time to ask help from a son of a college from his dad.

* * *

Shuusuke had seen everything and he was surprised he hadn't thought of that yet.

"97% chance you are amazed Ryou came with such a plan before you did."

"Saa." Shuusuke replied smiling secretly still amazed by Sadaharu's accurate guesses.

"They'll continue coming."

"But it'll be a lot harder. There's just one thing more their parents need to hear and then everything will be close to impossible." Shuusuke smirked.

"I expected nothing less."

"Will you help me Sadaharu?"

"But of course."

Senri smiled from a distance. He felt somewhat jealous though that the parents from those brats actually cared enough so much for them.

Yuuta looked at them. "Why are they so dangerous?" He asked.

Atsushi shrugged. "I heard they are closer than anyone ever got."

"But they're still a long way from close to the solution right?"

"Yes but if they keep figuring things out in this tempo there's a huge risk that something will happen."

Yuuta shrugged.

"Anyway you know what your brother is going to do?"

"I never got anything he thinks." Yuuta replied annoyed.

"You aren't still mad at him right?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I would've been over it by now. You're misunderstanding it. He loves you a lot."

"Great way of showing it." Yuuta snorted.

"He tried his best to fix it you seem to forget he's only a year older than you are."

Yuuta snorted and turned around.

* * *

Yukimura's mother was worried and was trying to drink some coffee outside of Yukimura's room when she heard to people talking.

One wore a doctors coat, had glasses and black spikey hair. He was carrying a note book and was scribbling something in it.

The other could be a boy and a girl. It had brown hair and a gently smile. It wore a nurse's uniform.

The boy/girl smiled sweetly. "I heard some of the patients here got in trouble will sneaking away from home."

"Ah yes. They were busy with a school project."

"I remember when I used to go somewhere I was not supposed to go I told my parents I was with a friend. When they figured out they always called the friends parents. It got a lot tougher then."

"I never really sneaked out the house. But I would check with the parents indeed. I probably wouldn't even allow my kids to go to someone if I knew there was a chance they'd sneak of together."

Yukimura's mother of course heard this. She realized that was probably a good way to stop this crazy behavior.

* * *

Ryoma smirked when Shuusuke and Sadaharu came back. "Using their family against them, how cruel."

"Saa, but they'll leave us alone for a while now won't they?"

"They will." Inui said. "86% chance they don't get a chance to come here the next two weeks."

"And after that?" Ryoma asked.

"Then they have already finished their school assignment and don't have a reason to come here anymore." Sadaharu explained.

"But didn't they have a different reason to come here?"

"Yes." Sadaharu said.

"And that's where it gets troublesome." Shuusuke added.

"78% their parents don't know about their ulterior motives."

"Which means they think their kids will just give up after their school assignment has to be finished."

"Which results in them letting down their guard."

"And us being bother once again." Ryoma sighed. "So there's no permanent solution?"

"Other than killing them?" Shuusuke asked. "No."

Ryoma glared at him.

"You know we won't kill them." Shuusuke chuckled.

"Persistent little pests."

"Wakashi." Shuusuke smiled.

Wakashi raised an eyebrow. "I listened to some of your conversations."

"We know."

"They're stupid. Why do you even bother talking to them?"

"Because princess doesn't want them dead." Shuusuke said.

"I'm no princess." Ryoma grumbled.

"Seriously. I don't understand how the hell…."

"Wakashi we wouldn't speak about that remember." Shuusuke said glaring at him.

Wakashi nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You actually apologize." Ryoma smirked. "That's new."

"Shut up."

Sadaharu was scribbling down data as crazy.

"Say Sadaharu what's the biggest risk at this moment?" Shuusuke asked

"That they accidently meet someone who knows one of us." Sadaharu replied.

"Chance?"

"Between 2% and 40% them meeting someone and that person actually talking is between the 1% and 10 %"

"Ah." Shuushuke replied bored. "Where's Gen-chan?"

"He's walking around. He seems distracted as of lately."

"Yes." Shuusuke agreed.

* * *

Genichirou was distracted.

His parents missed him. Why?

He was happy to see his parents. Why? He ran away from home. He had been happy with Shuusuke and Ryoma. He had a better family now then he had before. He didn't wish to go back to his parents.

It would just return to how it was before.

He ran away from that why go back to it now? He was standing a bit away from his parent's house. He sighed. Did he have to talk to them?

Had his parents ever given him up as missing anyway?

He had run away from home before he met Shuusuke. He was seven back then and he just ran way but after a day he went back home. He was too young to take care of himself. He had a part time job now at a local supermarket.

Shuusuke had a job at a local bookstore.

Many of the numbers had a job.

Ryoma didn't have one because Shuusuke had forbid him to get one.

Senri however had about three different jobs. But he didn't even work the entire week.

They had to survive some way. They sometimes stole wallets but only from people who wouldn't suffer that much if their wallet got stolen. They never stole from the same person twice and they never stole in the same area. And they only stole money when they really needed it. Other than that they didn't resort to criminal activities.

Only self defense as Shuusuke called it.

Genichirou looked at the house again.

His mother emerged from the house.

He had seen her a few times and she had eyed him with a curious expression but she didn't recognize him. After Atobe's conversation with his father Genichirou had made sure he didn't see his mother anymore.

Akaya popped up next to him. "You miss them?"

Genichirou looked at their number four. "You miss your parents?" He asked.

"Not at all, Shuusuke and you are more of my parents then my parents have ever been."

"Why would I miss them?"

"Because you don't have yourself and Shuusuke as parents." Akaya said.

Genichirou looked at his house. True he didn't have parents anymore. But did he want or need them. He was somewhat glad with his early parentship. "I don't mind."

Akaya smiled. "You want to practice with me this afternoon? Shuusuke taught me a really cool trick with a knife."

Genichirou nodded.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Okay this was new chapter hope you liked it^^ Things will be cleared up soon. Please review^^


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Yosh a new chapter even though I still have a writersblock:P

Thank you everyone for reviewing etc^^

I own nada:P

Please enjoy^^

* * *

Yanagi Renji ahd underestimated the ability of his parents. He had always thought that he could easily dodge any rule they made. He had always believed that they only succeeded in raising him because he was easy. He had been dead wrong and he wasn't the only one.

Yukimura had always been able to avoid rules and he never got caught. He thought this time would be the same. He had tried to get back to the ghetto, the keyword being 'tried'. He tried and failed.

Tezuka had never considered breaking the rules so when his parents had taken made a bunch of rules as precaution he was surprised. He had never had to deal with so many useless rules because he never considered breaking them.

Atobe's parents had been warned and he had to have a bodyguard with him at all times so his movements had been restricted as well.

All of them had to depend on Shiraishi for now.

* * *

Shiraishi didn't get in trouble yet and his father was proud that he had taken interest in a case. So when Shiraishi asked him if he could meet up with children from his father's friends his father said yes. That was why he was standing here with two old friends.

"It sounds interesting." The smirk spreading across his face was enough to make everyone see he was up to no good.

"I already heard about them. I have some information about them." Mizuki smirked while twirling a lock of hair around his finger.

"Like what?" Shiraishi said barely interested because he believed he already knew.

"Many people say they had been found about three and a half month ago. But in fact they had existed a long time before that."

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow. "They existed before that?"

"Yes. Some say they existed over four years."

"That long?" Seaki asked completely surprised. "Then why didn't we know about them before?"

"Because they don't leave any traces. The only reason we thought it was about three months ago was because that's when we first spotted them." Mizuki said still smirking.

Shiraishi could hit his head on the table. "I should've known they had been too skilled to be beginners. And they seem to know each other for much longer too."

"And you say Sanada Genichirou disappeared four years ago?" Seaki asked.

Shiarsihi nodded.

"Then I guess they started around the time he joined them. And you say Shuusuke and Ryoma had been there first. So it's safe to assume they started this whole mess." Seaki asked.

Again Shiraishi nodded.

"So if we know more about them we have a solid base." Mizuki asked.

"Time to search for them." Seaki smirked.

Shiraishi could bang his head on the table. "I don't think it's that easy."

"Why?" Seaki asked confused. "They searched you out before right?"

"That's because they were curious about us back then." Shiraishi said. "I think that curiosity died and they just want us gone."

"They want to protect themselves."

"Yes but they seem to want to protect others as well, to a certain height that is." Shiraishi said thinking.

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm not sure."

"We could try to figure out who Shuusuke and Ryoma are." Mizuki said.

"Not possible." Shiraishi deadpanned.

"There are tons of people with those names. I mean I once had a friend named Shuusuke." Seaki added.

"Had?" Shiraishi said curiously.

"We haven't seen each other since his sister's funeral seven years ago." Seaki answered. "But back then we lived on the other side of the country. I think he still lives there somewhere."

"Ah." Shiraishi said. He had for a second hoped that it was the same person but the chances were too slim so he ignored it.

"That aside I'm curious about these numbers let's go meet them." Mizuki said.

* * *

The numbers had watched the three people from a distance but didn't contact them.

Sadaharu was sent off to figure out who the two new people were. He came back fifteen minutes later with a complete family history of the two.

Senri watched amused how different Shiraishi was when he was with friends. He had felt something stirring within him the first time they met. He had called it a random interest.

This random interest hadn't only bothered him but also some of the others.

Sadaharu was unusually interested in the boy named Yanagi Renji, Shuusuke was thinking about Tezuka Kunimitsu more often than necessary, and even Genichirou seemed distracted and affected by the words of Atobe Keigo.

Yes the numbers had been distracted. They hoped it would end soon because if all the top numbers were to be in a daze they would get troubles with the police sooner or later.

Akaya had been watching this all from a safe distance. He didn't like these strangers they were slowly destroying his perfect family. He hated them with all he had.

"yo, brat."

"Senpai."

"What're you doing?" Masaharu asked smirking.

"I don't like them."

"Everyone knows that already tell me something new." Masaharu said now bored.

Akaya fell silent.

"You see the brat with the white hair?"

"Hn."

"We need to keep him away from Shuusuke and Yuuta."

"Why?"

"Because he used to know them. He means trouble."

"Tch." Akaya's eyes turned blood red. He had finally found an object for his anger.

"Aka-chan, don't do anything stupid." Shuusuke's voice chided.

Akaya's eyes turned their normal color again.

"I learned that they're idiotic masochists that come back when you hurt them." Shuusuke said smiling as always.

"It's not because they're masochists but because they think it'll restore their pride." Genichirou said popping up behind Shuusuke.

"Whoever said hurt pride can't kill a man definitely hasn't met any of those idiots." Shuusuke mused.

Akaya smirked.

"But don't hurt them Aka-chan. We don't want the entire world against us."

"Whatever."

"Glad we agree."

* * *

Tezuka decided to waste some time trying to find things on the computer but he never had the same talent with computers as Yanagi. He decided to stop this for now and perfect their assignment. Just at that moment his phone beeped.

_-Tezuka my computer is acting weird. Is it okay I come to your house?-_

Tezuka blinked. He didn't want Yukimura to come. He would have to deal with his parent's worries and thus he would have someone watching his every move. He picked up the phone to ask for an explanation.

"_Tezuka I knew you would call. My computer broke down. I still have to finish the essay for English. Can I come to your house?"_

"Hn." Tezuka replied.

"_I would go to Yanagi but his computer got some sort of weird virus. Atobe doesn't reply to any of my calls."_

Tezuka sighed. He should've ignored Seiichi as well.

"_Nothing harmful about an English essay right?"_

Tezuka sighed again. "Sure."

"_Great I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

Tezuka shut of the phone and walked down to inform his parents.

* * *

Yanagi stared at his empty computer screen he had tried pretty much everything but still his computer wouldn't react. He cursed softly. He called someone to fix it.

Not even twenty minutes later someone stood in front of the door.

"I came to help fix a computer problem. What exactly is wrong?"

Yanagi nodded. "I started the computer than it didn't react to anything, everything I had installed on the computer got deleted and now I can't start it anymore."

"Sounds like a virus. You didn't install, download or insert anything in the computer recently."

"Not for as far as I remember."

"Maybe through a mail?"

"I haven't opened my mail since the day before yesterday. I was sort of busy."

"Weird." The man said before looking at the computer. About thirty minutes later he spoke again. "I found the problem."

"What is it?"

"Well someone directly messed with your computer."

"What do you mean?"

"They messed up the entire system. Whatever has been deleted I don't think you can get it back. I can get the computer to work again though."

"Ah." Yanagi was dumbstruck. He knew he shouldn't have kept important things on his computer fortunately he had a back up of everything.

"This is done by someone who knows pretty much about computers."

Yanagi nodded.

"Ah look it's working."

Nothing was left. All programs, documents, and music everything was gone.

Yanag sighed. He had just found something. Well he had only found it he still had to read it. He had spent hours looking for Shuusuke and Ryoma but he had found nothing the name seemed to be none existent. He had finally found something but he didn't think it was that important so he had left it. He looked through his discs back up material. He missed a few.

You can probably guess which ones.

Yanagi still was silently impressed by how throughout the worked. He hoped Shiraishi still had some data or they would be back at the start.

* * *

"I'm so glad we have you on our side." Shuusuke chuckled when he looked at the mess left on Yanagi's computer.

The boy next to him yawned.

"You even surpass Sadaharu when it comes to computer."

Again the boy yawned.

"Sleepy?"

"Yes." The boy said.

Shuusuke chuckled.

"Ryo-chan stole my pillow."

Shuusuke chuckled again.

"You wouldn't wake up."

Again the boy yawned before dropping to the ground sleeping.

Shuusuke chuckled. "Gen-chan can you bring him back home."

Genichirou nodded.

Shuusuke smiled. "Tezuka stopped when his parents got involves, Yanagi will at least be stopped temporarily, Atobe is stopped because he has a body guard, Only Yukimura and Shiraishi."

"So what are you gonna do bout them?" A boy with black hair asked. The boy had three piercings in his left ear and two in his right ear. He seemed a bit bored.

"Don't know." Shuusuke said smiling at him.

"Tch. You're not very impressive in finding a plan are you?"

"Saa." Shuusuke chuckled.

"It could be worse. For Shuusuke that's the only thing he's bad at. You're not good in anything in particular. Shuusuke beats you in everything." Ryoma said annoyed. He somehow couldn't really handle people dissing Shuusuke. He didn't dislike any numbers in particular this was the only one he had a problem with sometimes.

"Tch."

Shuusuke hardly minded. "Maa, guess he's right."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Tch."

The boy knew he would get in trouble if he picked a fight with one of the higher numbers.

Some numbers alone weren't that impressive but they were incredible together with their partner.

Take the twins for example. Alone they don't really form a threat but they are amazing when they are together. It doesn't even matter that much who their partner is.

The same goes for Yuuji and Koharu, kaidoh and Momo, Tetsu and Gin. (Gin alone is frightful as well)

Shuusuke had noticed this pretty soon and made a few groups who never went anywhere alone.

Yuuji and Koharu were the numbers 22 and 23 they avoided fights if possible. However when they were serious they could fight equally with Sadaharu who was number 7.

Atsushi and Ryou were even worse. They were 18 and 19 and they could fight equally with Akaya when they worked together.

Yes the boy knew he should watch out with who he picked a fight and when.

"EH!" Ryoma suddenly screamed successfully snapping the black haired boy from his pondering.

Shuusuke chuckled. "Sounds interesting, doesn't it?"

"NO!" Ryoma screamed.

"What?" Akaya said popping up out of nowhere.

Ryoma just stared at Shuusuke with huge eyes.

"I was kidding." Shuusuke chuckled.

"You better be." Ryoma hissed.

"WHAT!" Akaya whined.

"I just suggested asking Yukimura-chan to become one of the numbers, because I couldn't find another way for him to stop being a threat." Shuusuke chuckled.

Akaya's eyes became even larger than Ryoma's. "NO!" He screamed.

"I was just kidding. We'll find a way." Shuusuke said successfully calming them down.

Akaya nodded even though he wasn't completely reassured.

* * *

Hope you liked it^^ I now introduced all the numbers and starting the next chapter I'll start working on people's past again.

please review^^


	13. Chapter 13

hoi hoi another chapter^^

Thank you very very very much everyone for the reviews and favoriting etc^^

I own nada please enjoy anyway^^

* * *

Since xDarklightx asked me to put in a list of the numebrs I decided to do just that:P I figured it might be indeed easier. The number that's in front of their name is their number.

1) Shuusuke (Fuji)

2) Genichirou (Sanada)

3) Ryoma (Echizen)

4) Akaya (Kirihara)

5) Masaharu (Niou)

6) Senri (Chitose)

7) Sadaharu (Inui)

8) Kintarou (Tooyama)

9) Gin (Ishida)

10) Wakashi (Hiyoshi)

11) Jin (Akutsu) Yes I made him crush the old leading gang because he's the only one violent enough to do so.

12) Jirou (Akutagawa)

13) Ryou (Shishido)

14) Kaoru (Kaidoh)

15) Takeshi (Momoshiro)

16) Hikaru (Zaizen)

17) Yuuta (Fuji)

18) Ryou (Kisarazu)

19) Atsushi (Kisarazu)

20) Kuwahara (Jackel) I'm just using Jackel here because his given name is just impossible to remember.

21) Tetsu (Ishida)

22) Yuuji (Hitouji)

23) Koharu (Konjiki)

24) Dan (Taichi)

* * *

_Then now the story_

Shiraishi, Mizuki and Seaki had decided not to split up. Shiraishi had a feeling they were being watched and he wasn't the only one.

Seaki suddenly stopped. "Who's there?" He called annoyed.

Some random people wandering round these parts laughed.

"It's useless. As long as they want to hide from us they won't come out." Shiraishi said bored.

Mizuki smirked. "Well that's too bad. It might be useful for once."

Shiraishi nor Seaki had an idea what Mizuki was talking about but they decided to go with the flow.

Akaya who was still watching from a fair distance eyes them suspiciously. Akaya had sent his dear companion (a.k.a. babysit.) to get some help.

"After all, it might be interesting for them to know what the police was up to."

Shiraishi and Seaki caught his drift at the exact same moment.

"Yes after Atobe and Tezuka got hospitalized." Shiraishi said.

"They're just mocking you." Ryou whispered.

Akaya grumbled.

Seaki's ears perked up. He heard something. Or at least he thought he heard something.

"They don't know anything." Atsushi whispered.

Now Seaki was sure he had heard something.

Kirhara had noticed Seaki heard them and signaled everyone to be quiet.

"What's the matter?" Shiraishi asked.

"I heard something."

Mizuki snorted. "Well duh. There're lots of things to hear."

Seaki looked at him slightly annoyed.

Ryou had heard enough and sneaked away pulling Jackel, Atsushi, and Kirihara with him.

* * *

Ryoma had watched over a bunch of idiots when he could've been asleep. But he was somewhat worried. He hated seeing people hurt.

That was how half of the numbers ended up being numbers.

Ryoma had found someone hurt and brought them to Shuusuke who professionally patched them up. Later he brought them to Dan though.

Dan had more talent than Shuusuke when it came to that sort of things. He also wasn't as sadist which helped a great deal.

Shuusuke had laughed about it often how their 'Ice princess' was so cute.

Ever since Shuusuke, Genichirou and Ryoma got together they somehow attracted people with problems. They sometimes split up and more often than not they found someone who eventually became one of the numbers.

Kintarou was an exception he was found by Senri.

Ryoma sighed as he watching back at Shuusuke's old friend. He couldn't believe that that person didn't think of Shuusuke the instant he heard the name.

* * *

Not too far from where Ryoma sat Senri was also watching the three boys. He however was mostly watching Shiraishi. He had been thinking about the boy too often and he wanted to know why. Senri never had been one to follow orders so when Shuusuke ordered him to stay away from those kids of course he didn't listen. He knew for a fact he was attracted to boys. After all he had a boyfriend before. He just was surprised that he was attracted to someone who wanted to ruin his life. So he figured there had to be something really special about him.

"Senri could you do me a favor and listen to me the next time I ask you something." Shuusuke chided gently.

Senri froze and turned around. "Still able to sneak up on me."

"We got a problem and I didn't notice until recently."

"What?"

"We might have to leave this city."

* * *

Yukimura was sitting next to Tezuka happily chatting about his English assignment.

Tezuka was surprised how easy Yukimura could shove this all aside.

"Tezuka." He suddenly said in a more serious tone.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"I've got a funny feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't sleep at night. I keep thinking about a while back."

Tezuka waited patiently.

"When I twisted my wrist. When Ryoma brought me to their hide out, if you can call it that."

Tezuka looked up. He hadn't even realized that yet.

"I want to go there again."

"You think you can find it again?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I can find it fast."

"But you do remember?" Tezuka asked.

Yukimura nodded. "I remember the building. Only the way there might be a problem."

"The other problem how are we going to get out of the house." Tezuka said.

Yukimura fell back with his head on the pillow. "I don't know."

That was the moment Yukimura's phone chose to randomly beep.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

Yukimura looked at the text message. "Yanagi lost all his data."

"All of it?"

"Yes." Yukimura smirked. "So we're gonna get it back."

"What?"

"Feel like sneaking out?"

* * *

Ryoma took a deep breath. He better start heading back. He was the type to get lost in thought and get lost in real life because of it.

"You know. You never get in fights."

"I can't imagine you're that big."

Ryoma sighed. Here we go again. He got often bothered by small gangs because they didn't know what's good for them. He sometimes got bothered by bigger gangs because they wanted to take control of this part of city. He raised an eyebrow and looked at a bunch vaguely familiar faces. "Who are you?" He asked bored.

"You're clearly not as well informed as the other numbers."

"Ha, you're probably just one of the weaker numbers."

Ryoma stared annoyed at those people. "What do you want?" He just had to put them in a category.

The oldest of them smirked. He had red hair and almost black eyes. He didn't look dangerous but Ryoma had learned to never trust that. "We heard the numbers are all pretty close to each other."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow but that got lost because he was wearing his cap. "So?"

"Do you know how people kidnap rich kids for a ransom?" some other guy asked. He had black hair that reached his mid back.

Ryoma got the idea pretty fast but he decided to play stupid. "What about it?"

"We wonder what we can get done if we catch you?"

"Hn?"

"Not only from the numbers but I heard the police is after you as well. I wonder what those rich kids would give for you." Some guy that actually looked too fat to be any treat.

Ryoma suddenly had a dagger in his hand.

"We know one of the numbers has singlehanded knocked down a gang with over 200 people." The only girl said.

"There are some slight differences between your position now and the position of that guy back then."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow again.

"We got about 250 people together, we can work together, we won't run away simply because it's scary, and we are individually stronger than that weak gang you crushed." Some boy said.

The girl smirked. "You forgot last time they had the element of surprise."

Ryoma quietly cursed. He knew he crushed bigger groups before but this wasn't really in his advantage. The odds were against him big time.

"You can pick." The redhead smirked. "Be nice and come with us or risk injury and end up in our hands anyway."

Ryoma cursed again before attacking.

* * *

Yukimura walked calmly while Tezuka was incredibly tense.

"Relax." Yukimura chuckled. "Or people will think you robbed a bank or something."

Tezuka arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

"You only sneaked out the house and you'll be back before twelve."

Tezuka still didn't look convinced.

"We'll meet up with Yanagi and Atobe in a few minutes."

Tezuka was lost in thought. He never got lost in thought but this situation just asked for it. He didn't even notice where they were going.

"Chance Tezuka feel guilty 87%"

"There actually is a chance he doesn't feel guilty?" Atobe chuckled.

"Well before today the chance he would feel guilty was 100% but it changed when he sneaked out. He sneaked and that's strange for him maybe he wouldn't feel guilty as well."

Tezuka couldn't believe these people were having a conversation about him feeling guilty or not.

To make it all worse these people were having that conversation in the middle of the ghetto.

Suddenly Yukimura froze.

"What's it?" Atobe asked.

Yukimura was the first who had taken the effort to actually look at his surroundings and what he saw made him feel sick.

The walls that never looked stable or clean to begin were covered in blood. Knifes, bullets, guns, and other weird weapons were shattered across the street. Unconscious people were lying around here and there. The air smelled like blood so strong it chased away the former scent of alcohol.

"What happened here?" Yanagi asked surprised.

This was the ghetto you could see this sort of things coming but never had they expected too really see something like this.

Tezuka's eye fell on a movement not too far from them. "Shuusuke." He whispered. He wasn't sure what to think. One part of him wanted to blame Shuusuke and the other part knew he couldn't help it.

Shuusuke looked at Tezuka with opened eyes.

Slowly people gathered around Shuusuke. Some familiar people and some people Tezuka didn't recognize but he could think of who they were. The numbers.

Yukimura's eyes widened as he saw Ryoma wasn't there. "Where's Ryoma." He asked softly.

Shuusuke seemed to stare right through Tezuka. "Tell me if you know."

They were used to seeing most of the numbers happy or at least smirking.

None of the numbers smiled or smirked at the contrary some of them silently shed some tears.

"What happened?" Yanagi tried.

Shuusuke's eyes closed again. "You can explain to them Gen-chan. I'll be going." Shuusuke turned around and left.

Gencihirou looked at the people in front of him but didn't say anything. He didn't know what he should say.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Akaya screamed.

"No use screaming at them, brat." A guy with white hair in a rattail said.

"Ore-sama demands to know what happened."

Senri sighed before explaining everything.

* * *

Shuusuke stared at the sky tears dripping down his face. He almost never cried and he wouldn't ever cry in public. He just couldn't help but feeling lost. He once lost his entire family and it was happening again. He couldn't lose Ryoma he already once lost Yuuta.

_-flashback-_

_Shuusuke was running down the endless roads trying to get away from the manor. He had to and fast. He had wanted to take Yuuta with him he just couldn't. He had wanted to stay. No scrap that he didn't want to stay. Not at that place. He didn't want Yuuta to stay there either. If he had known how hard it would be to get Yuuta back after that he wouldn't have left. He didn't pay attention as to where he was running and thus bumped in to someone. "I'm sorry he stuttered."_

_The boy looked up at him with empty eyes. "Who are you running from?"_

_Shuusuke blinked. "Someone who hurt my family."_

"_Ah."_

_Shuusuke couldn't help but wanted to talk to the boy more. He couldn't help but want to know what was wrong with the young boy. _

_The boy who looked even younger than Yuuta._

"_What about you?"_

_The boy looked at him._

"_Who are you running from?"_

"_Someone who hurt my family." The boy mimicked. He just said it because Shuusuke had said the exact same thing. But you could hear that the boy didn't lie as he said it._

_Shuusuke heard footsteps coming closer. He wanted to start running again as the boy grabbed his hand. _

_The boy pulled Shuusuke with him until they reached some old factory. "No one comes here. They won't look for you here."_

_Shuusuke nodded. "What's your name? __Mine is Fuji Shuusuke."_

"Ryoma_. Echizen Ryoma."_

_-end flashback-_

Shuusuke still remembered how he met Ryoma. He never understood why they had just stuck together after that. He only knew that he got Yuuta back and that he would get Ryoma back as well.

* * *

Muahahha finally something about Shuusuke^^

Hope you liked it^^ please review *big hopefull smile*


	14. Chapter 14

Hoi hoi^^

Well I have really little to say today.

Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting and putting this story on your alert list.

Disclaimer: I'm not speechless because I got the special oppertunity to become co mangaka from prince of tennis so I still own nada.

hope you'll enjoy the chapter^^

* * *

Ryoma opened his eyes. He felt the restrains on his hands and cursed softly. He was tied to some ring that randomly stuck out of the wall. He should've seen that coming. He pulled the restrains but he couldn't get them loose. Nothing else to do but wait he decided.

The space was about the size of a small living room. It was some sort of basement. There were some things shattered around but it was mostly empty except for a huge closet on the left side of him. There was a door that looked like it could be kicked out if Ryoma could just get himself free.

The door got opened and in walked a man in his mid twenties.

Ryoma vaguely recalled him as one of the people he talked to yesterday. He felt his insides freeze, he didn't even know if it was yesterday.

"So you're finally awake." The man smirked.

Ryoma didn't reply he thought the answer was clear.

The man smirked. "Such an uproar the numbers are all looking for you."

Ryoma just glared at him.

"Tch tch tch." The man said still smirking. "What's your name and what's your number?"

Ryoma still didn't reply.

"You know the rich kids are also looking for you."

Ryoma kept glaring.

"If I give you to them I might get a lot of money." He continued. "But then you would have to answer their questions."

Ryoma still didn't reply. What was there to say?

"Even better I can give you to their parents. I'm sure they would love to talk to you."

Ryoma didn't tell him that he could easily get away wherever that idiot brought him. And for as far as he could see the man already knew what he was going to do with him.

The man slowly got annoyed. "Answer me dammit!"

Ryoma wasn't one to be intimidated by some sort of idiot so he just kept glaring.

The man in his anger slapped Ryoma on his cheek.

It hurt but not enough for Ryoma to show it.

"Calm down." The girl from yesterday stood behind the man now. She looked at Ryoma with distaste. "Let's start easy. My name is Izumi Hiyono. What is yours?"

Ryoma didn't reply.

"I'm the leader of the black ring. You're one of the numbers?"

Still Ryoma didn't reply.

"Tell. Me. Your. Name." She said through clenched teeth.

Ryoma just looked at the girl named Izumi Hiyono.

She had long chesnutt colored hair. She had amber eyes with a spark of something close to black. She wore black jeans, a black tank top, and some simple necklaces and a few belts. All in all she looked pretty. The only thing was that the angry expression didn't do her any good.

* * *

Genichirou had ordered a few numbers to wait until that bunch of idiots Ryoma knocked out woke up.

That was why Kaoru, Hikaru and Yuuta were waiting patiently for the idiots to wake up. Well that of course depended on your definition of waiting patiently.

Kaoru was clearly annoyed and glared at an unmoving body.

Yuuta was pacing around randomly kicking things that were lying on the ground (this included bodies).

Zaizen was cursing at a still unconscious person and at Ryoma for losing. (Zaizen was cursing at the same person Kaoru was glaring at.)

"How is this even possible?" Asked Atsushi as he popped up from nowhere.

"What do you mean fsshu?" Kaoru asked in return.

"Well because usually gangs gang up on us Ryoma and most of the others are used to taking out large groups." Ryou explained.

"And usually large groups lack any good teamwork." Atsushi continued.

"Well this seems to be an exception." Kaoru said annoyed.

"A pretty big one." Atsushi and Ryou said in unison.

One of the men seemed to wake up and successfully distracted their attention.

Kaoru was the first to ask a question. "Where did you take the brat?"

The man seemed to almost faint again under the pressure of Kaoru's glare. "I- I- I d-d-don't k-k-know." He stuttered.

Kaoru didn't seem to buy this. "Tell me or I'll force it out of you. Fsshu." He hissed.

"I-I d-don't k-k-know." The matter stuttered in a barely audible voice.

"Explain." Atsushi said as being one of the more reasonable people right now.

"It's a pact between four gangs." A guy that had got up a bit away from them answered.

They shifted attention to the man that was being held by Yuuta.

"Only the leaders know the entire plan and the reason behind it." He continued but gulped as he saw Kaoru's glare.

"Which gangs." Ryou asked.

"The black ring, The blood brothers, Chain, and Downfall."

"They sound more like a bunch of wannabe rock artists." Hikaru said clearly annoyed.

Ryou shook his head. "The black ring is a gang that has about twenty smaller gangs spread through the country. They're pretty well known."

"It explains a big deal as to why Ryoma wasn't able to get away." Atsushi said.

"What about the others?"

Sadaharu who popped up from nowhere answered. "The blood brothers are a reasonable small gang consisting of people who came from the streets to begin with. They are build on people with great survival instincts and their fighting skills could match Atsushi's."

Atsushi gulped.

"Chain is one of the oldest gangs around. They aren't that much special overall but they have a few people you should be careful with."

Kaoru once had contact with a few of these people but they didn't seem special to him.

"Downfall is a rising gang at this moment. They came out of nowhere. Those people are aggressive and try to get everything through violence."

Yuuta glared at the man. "Who came with the stupid idea to gang up on us?"

The man shivered. "I'm not sure. I believe someone else asked our leaders."

Atsushi sighed. "Pretty much all old news."

* * *

Yukimura wasn't happy. They got send back the moment Senri and co finished explaining.

_-flashback-_

"_What happened?" Yanagi tried._

_Shuusuke's eyes closed again. "You can explain to them Gen-chan. I'll be going." Shuusuke turned around and left._

_Gencihirou looked at the people in front of him but didn't say anything. He didn't know what he should say._

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Akaya screamed._

"_No use screaming at them, brat." A guy with white hair in a rattail said._

"_Ore-sama demands to know what happened."_

_Senri sighed. "Simply put Ryoma was abducted by some other gang."_

"_But Ryoma was one of the stronger numbers right?" Yanagi asked._

"_He was and probably still is." Tetsu said._

"_But they're probably from a few different gangs." Sadaharu explained._

"_Because of the large number of people?" Yanagi asked._

"_Yes." Senri answered. "And most gangs have some sort of dress code which makes it able to recognize them."_

"_Especially in bigger gangs you can never know exactly who is a member of your gang and who isn't. It's to make sure they don't start fights amongst themselves." Sadaharu continued._

"_But Ore-sama was under the impression that you were well respected."_

_Some of the people laughed grimly. _

"_There is no such thing as respect between gangs." Senri said. "It's called fear."_

"_Simply put most of the gangs fear us." Sadaharu explained. "But if they have confidence they could beat us they will do so. Because that simply would mean you're on the top of the ladder."_

"_And you have a bunch of idiots who bother us because they don't know us." A boy with a blue cap said._

_Yukimura looked at him. "I met you before right?"_

"_Yes." He said annoyed._

"_Name?" Yanagi asked._

"_None of your business."_

"_Back to the point." Masaharu said annoyed. "You're a bother here go away."_

_Yanagi just looked at him but didn't move. "Is it alright for me to assume the gangs are together at this moment because they are sent by someone outside?"_

"_That's a good possibility." Sadaharu answered. "About 95%"_

"_What makes you say so?" the young boy that patched up Yukimura asked._

"_The weapons, too good quality to be randomly carried by them." Sadaharu explained._

"_Already an idea which gangs?"Yukimura asked curious and slightly worried. _

"_Didn't we tell you to go home to your mommy?" Hikaru asked angry._

"_Ore-sama doesn't listen to lowlifes."_

"_We're not lowlifes and if we are why are you still talking to us?" someone bit back._

_Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "That's beyond the point. If you need us just tell us." Yukimura said. "Let's go."_

_The others just vaguely nodded._

_The numbers looked at the annoyed. _

"_Whatever." Shishido said._

_Genichirou appointed people to watch the bodies spread through the alleys and the split up._

_-end flashback-_

Yukimura dumped his head back on his pillow.

Yanagi, who was sitting next to him, opened a notebook and got a pen but didn't write anything.

"What's that for?" Atobe asked sitting on the other side of the room.

"Let's brainstorm." Yanagi stated simply.

"About what?" Atobe asked.

"Reasons why they have taken Ryoma." Yanagi answered still staring at his notebook as if the answer would just appear there. "Anyone?"

"To break up the numbers?" Tezuka suggested.

"They would've just killed him." Yukimura reasoned. "I think it has something to do with the person who sent them."

"Well duh." Atobe said clearly annoyed.

Yukimura glared at him before continuing. "That would make it illogical that it's just to break the numbers up."

"Well I'm sure there're people outside the ghetto who dislike the numbers. That could also explain why they didn't kill him." Yanagi reasoned while scribbling in his notebook as a madman.

"Then why Ryoma?" Yukimura asked.

"Probably the first person they found." Yanagi said.

"But that's just illogical he's one of the stronger numbers."

"That would make it more logical. I mean they probably wouldn't care if you take one of the weaker numbers." Yanagi reasoned.

"They probably didn't know which number Ryoma was."

"What if it isn't because they want to break up the numbers? Let's keep it as a possibility but there must be other possibilities." Yukimura tried.

"Hn." Tezuka said as a form of a nod.

"Maybe to pull out the leader. To get him to do something." Atobe suggested.

Everyone looked surprised that Atobe actually came up with a smart idea.

"Don't look at Ore-sama like that."

"That's actually logical." Yanagi said unable to suppress his surprised voice.

Yukimura nodded. "But we don't know who the leader is."

"Simply put it would be number one right?" Yanagi suggested.

"Maybe number zero." Yukimura tried.

"But what if Ryoma is number one?"

"Don't think so." Yukimura argued.

"Why not?"

"I think at least Shuusuke has a higher rang."

Tezuka thought about this for a while. "I think Shuusuke is the leader."

Yanagi raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"When they asked about why we were interested in the numbers. The others said their leader was interested right?"

Yanagi nodded thoughtfully.

"Shuusuke said 'I'm interested'"

Realization dawned on them.

"So they might actually be after him." Yukimura asked.

Tezuka nodded solemnly.

Atobe took a sharp intake of breath.

Tezuka could knock himself out against the wall if he was given the chance. He couldn't believe himself how could he feel sorry for Shuusuke? How could he not hate them? Okay maybe he knew the answer to that question. His life was saved by them after all.

"So that brings us to the next question. Why are they after Shuusuke?" Yukimura asked.

"Because he's the leader and without him the numbers would probably be nonexistent." Atobe answered annoyed.

"What if it isn't connected with the numbers? After all it's someone from outside. Why would he care about the numbers?" Yukimura asked Atobe.

Yanagi nodded. "It sounds reasonable enough." He looked at the notebook. "But then it also could be something personal against Ryoma."

"True enough." Yukimura agreed.

Tezuka didn't like this all one bit. He had the feeling they were way too deep into something they should've stayed out of.

* * *

Well this was the new chapter I hope you liked it. Please review. I finally have everyone on one side^^ Please review^^


	15. Chapter 15

Hi hi

A big update spree wuw^^ I'll be gone for a week so I thought it would be cruel to leave you with nothing to read:P

Anyways thank you very very very very very very very very much for reviewing^^

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

* * *

Ryoma was known to be stubborn, cocky, proud, bratty and childish. So it shouldn't surprise anyone that he refused to talk.

Izumi was clearly pissed and that showed in Ryoma's bruised face. "Answer me dammit!" She called.

Ryoma just ignored her as another person walked in.

He had short spiky orange hair, yellow eyes, and a predatory grin. "Tch you really can't control yourself can you?" he asked in mock innocence to Izumi.

Izumi just groaned in response and turned to leave.

"He wants to talk to you and the number." The orange head said.

She mumbled something before walking out.

Ryoma studied the newcomer with interest.

The orange head grinned. "Watanabe Kei. Leader of The blood brothers."

Ryoma looked up. As far as he remembered they never had trouble with the blood brothers. As far as he knew the blood brothers only did things out self defense or revenge. Since this obviously wasn't revenge Ryoma reasoned it would be to protect the gang. He had never thought of them as bad people and they seemed like a close knit group.

Watanabe sighed. "I'm not really sure what you numbers got yourself in to but I think this is above you."

Ryoma just raised an eyebrow and scowled.

"How's Senri?"

"Fine." Ryoma replied.

"Ah." Watanabe said bored. "We used to be friends you know. Senri and I. Before he lived on the streets. I…" Watanabe stopped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this."

"Then let me go." Ryoma tried.

"Can't do." Watanabe sighed. "How's Sanada. I met him once he seemed to be a good leader."

"Sanada isn't the leader."

"That doesn't change that he would be a good leader."

"We have a better leader."

"Someone once told me that everyone who did something strange must've had a good reason. I always thought the same applied to all the people wandering these streets. I know why Senri is here. I know it's my fault."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. He knew why Senri didn't go home but how could that be this guys fault.

"Senri's parents kicked him out of the house because he was gay. Senri was dating me at that moment."

Ryoma almost chocked in air when he heard that.

"I also know that boy Kintarou. We go way farther back."

"How much I would like listening to your nice stories about the past I would like to talk to Echizen."

Ryoma looked up to see a man standing in the door. He paled visibly and his eyes grew slightly wider in fear. "You." He whispered in a voice between malice and fear.

* * *

Shuusuke was staring at the starry sky he couldn't think of anything.

"Are you okay?" It was weird for Senri to show concern this way. He never did anything like that he was usually the one to pull people on the wall through teasing.

"Senri." Shuusuke said still staring in space.

"Shall I go talk with some of the leaders? We could also form another pact to fight against the other pact."

"Senri, I'm going to talk to the black ring. Sanada is going to talk to Chain. Kirihara will take care of downfall. Could you go to the blood brothers?"

Senri raised an eyebrow. "We were on good terms with the blood brothers right? Kintarou came from the blood brothers right?"

"Yes."

"Can't we send him?"

"I was planning on sending him with you but he can't go alone." Shuusuke sighed. "He's not reasonable enough. He's a bad listener and he's too innocent. He'll let his guard down."

Senri nodded.

"You and Kintarou get along well right?"

Senri smirked. "It's hard to not get along with him."

"Saa." Shuusuke said with his usual smile back on his face.

* * *

Genichirou was also completely shaken he did something he never did, and before couldn't even imagine himself doing, he was lost in thought. He had done it once before and look where that brought him. He had done it two nights before he walked away from home.

Akaya was standing a bit away from Genichirou. He was here to watch over his senpai for a bit. He had admired Genichirou since the time they met.

_-flashback-_

"_Devil!" Some classmate yelled._

_Akaya's eyes where bloodshot. He didn't even want to hurt his classmates but he hated being bullied and he wouldn't let them just do whatever they wanted. Mud dripping of his face he walked to the person who threw the mud ball at him. _

_They had done enough Akaya tried to stay calm through the first few hits and pushes but he finally lost it._

_The person backed off knowing Akaya could get violent if angered._

"_Stop this." A serious voice said._

_Sure many they were on a street but people usually didn't involve themselves with bullies and bullied children._

_Akaya being in his bloodshot mode looked angry at the teenager._

_The teenager glared at the other boys. "Leave." He said in the stern voice he used before. _

_The boys followed the orders as if they would be killed if they didn't._

_The boy looked serious at Akaya. "Genichirou." He introduced himself. _

_Akaya just glared at him._

_Genichirou had met many people who had been bullied he knew that they weren't pleased to be protected or to be stopped in their revenge. _

"_Kirihara Akaya." Akaya replied._

_Genichirou gave a curt nod. "Shall I walk you home?"_

_Akaya looked up and sneered. "Why would you do that?"_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

_Akaya blinked. His bloodshot eyes seemed to return to normal. He was surprised Genichirou hadn't been scared. He smiled in a bit of a lost way. _

_Genichirou nodded. _

_Akaya led Genichirou to his house. _

_Akaya's father came storming out. He smelled like alcohol and almost looked as dangerous as Akaya in bloodshot mode. "What has that demon son of mine done now." He asked at Genichirou._

"_Nothing. I just walked him home."_

_The man sneered and looked at Akaya in disdain. "What did you do bratling." He grabbed Kirihara by his neck._

_Genichirou grabbed the man's wrist putting enough pressure on it so the man had to let go._

_The man glared at Genichirou. "What do you want?" He hissed._

"_That's no way to act towards your children." He seemed so mature so responsible. He had protected Akaya. This was enough to make Akaya respect him deeply._

"_Tch. Have you seen that kid? He's a demon and he got demon eyes." The man said. _

_Genichirou raised an eyebrow. "In my eyes you are the demon here." _

_The man laughed as he walked towards Genichirou. He wanted to lash out but Genichirou had a bit faster reflexes and caught the hand and twisted it behind the man's back. _

_Akaya was scared and impressed. _

"_Get lost." The man hissed. "Both of you." _

_Genichirou released the arm and turned around._

_Akaya didn't know what to do but he also left his father's property. He wanted to say something but got interrupted._

"_Does this happen often?"_

"_Every once in a while. He'll allow me in the house again in a few more days." Akaya said indifferent._

"_Where do you stay during that time?" _

"_Somewhere on the streets most of the time."_

"_Follow me." Genichirou ordered._

_Akaya just nodded. He liked the company. It's not as if he had anything better to do and he trusted Genichirou. He was surprised when Genichirou led him to a group of children around his age. _

"_Gen-chan who's this?" A brunette with a creepy smile asked._

_Akaya introduced himself. "Kirihara Akaya."_

_The brunette's smile widened. "Shuusuke."He introduced. "Pleasure to meet you. Take a seat and ignore all the weirdness. Do you want something to eat?"_

_Akaya's stomach answered for him by admitting a loud growl._

_Shuusuke chuckled. "Take a seat then."_

_-end flashback-_

Akaya had always stuck to Genichirou like glue. He never left the numbers after that. And somehow they became his family. He hadn't ever thought about his family after that.

Genichirou seemed to have noticed Akaya. "Akaya."

"Senpai. You seemed lost in thought."

Genichirou nodded. "You know how Shuusuke always says it's dangerous if Ryoma gets found."

Akaya nodded.

"The same goes for him and Yuuta."

Akaya nodded again. Akaya used to be bothered by how little he knew about the number one and the number three of the numbers but he got over it. He had once heard bits and pieces from Yuuta but nothing clear and Ryoma was a mystery all together. "Senpai. Can you tell me about Shuusuke-senpai and Ryoma-kun?"

"You should ask them." Genichirou answered.

"They never answered."

"It took them quite some time to tell me."

"Why?"

"You'll know when they tell."

"We'll get our princess back right?"

"Of course."

* * *

Senri looked at the building in front of him.

The place was broken down for the most part. The walls still had some of the yellowish paint and there were bullet holes throughout the walls. This was the hideout of the blood brothers.

Senri felt a gun to the side of his head.

"One of the numbers." A female voice said.

"We're here to talk to your leader." Senri said.

"What's your business with him?" She hissed.

"Just talking." Senri replied.

Kintarou looked at Senri and the girl with a weird look. "Misa-chan, what's wrong?"

Misa's eyes fell on Kintarou. "Kin-chan." She now said in a far softer voice. "What brings you here?"

Senri looked at him warning.

"I'm with Senri-senpai."

Misa sighed and glared at Senri. "Fine, follow me. One wrong move and I shoot you, clear?"

"Cristal." Senri replied.

They moved inside to come face to face with an old friend from Senri.

"Watanabe Kei." Senri said as calm as possible. "Where's Ryoma?"

"I can't tell you."

Misa tightened her grip on the gun and glared at Senri.

"Misa-chan, please leave." Watanabe said.

Misa nodded and turned around to leave but not before she glared at Senri again.

Senri smirked. "You remember the game* we used to play?"

Watanabe nodded.

"Let's make a little bet. If I win you'll answer all my questions. If you win you don't have to."

Watanabe smirked. "Sure."

"What are you gonna do?" Kintarou asked innocently. "Can I play?"

"No Kintarou." Watanabe said seriously. He got twelve dices and handed six of them and a dark blue cup to Senri.

Senri smirked before putting the dices in the cup and shaking it before turning it around on the table so that the dices couldn't be seen by his opponent..

Watanabe did the same. He studied the numbers. "Best out of three?" He asked.

Senri nodded. "I think there is one two."

"I think there are three two's."

"I think there are three fours."

"I think there are three fives."

"Four fives."

"Bluff."

Senri smirked and showed one two, two fours, and three fives.

Watanabe showed one two, two threes, two fours, and one five. He cursed softly. He had expected Senri to higher it but he didn't expect him to have that many fives.

Watanabe smirked. "You always have luck on your side." Once again the shook the cup and turned it around. "Two threes."

"Two fours."

"Three fours."

"Three sixes."

"Bluff."

Senri showed one three, two fours, one five and two sixes.

Watanabe showed one one, one three, one four, and three fives.

Senri cursed but unlike Watanabe he didn't do it silently.

Watanabe smirked. "Language Senri."

Senri shrugged before starting the third round of their game. "One one."

"Two ones."

"Three ones."

"Three twos."

"Three threes."

"Four threes."

"Bluff."

Watanabe smirked and showed three threes, two fours and one six.

Senri smirked even larger. "This is my win." He showed one one, and five sixes.

Watanabe could feel his eyes popping out of his head. "How is that even possible?"He asked surprirsed. "You're sure one lucky bastard."

"Told ya that didn't I?" Senri smirked. "Now be nice and answer my questions."

Kintarou studied the dices and looked surprised. "I don't understand this game at all." He whined.

"It doesn't matter." Senri shrugged. "I'll teach you one day. What's important now is that I won."

* * *

*The game is pretty much like this: you both throw the dices so the other can't see them. Then one person says for example. 'there are two threes.' Then if the other thinks it's possible he can higher it. He can say there are more of the called number in the game (There are five twos) or he can say there are more of any higher number (There are three fives). If he thinks it isn't true he can say bluff. If the number was indeed wrong the person who called bluff wins if the numbers are right the person who calls bluff loses.

Anyways I hope you liked it^^

please review^^


	16. Chapter 16

wuw.... Yeah I know it's a bit more than a week but I was deadly tired....

thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting and reading and burning the computer down because you hated the story so much..... wait I shouldn't thank you for that... Anyways... please enjoy.

* * *

"Fine. As you know I'm a man of my word. But I don't know everything so I'm not sure how much I'm able to tell you." Watanabe answered solemnly.

"Well everything is better than nothing."

"Shall I just tell what I know?"

"Please do."

"About a month ago Kiri got approached by some man. He asked which gang she belonged to and if he could talk to the leader. Kiri doesn't trust people fast and she felt a bad aura coming from him so she didn't answer. He threatened her with a gun and she gave in after all he just wanted to talk to me. He had already three gangs doing as he pleased back then. We of course didn't really feel like joining in a war against you so we told him just that. He just laughed in our face and told us that if we didn't he would just find another gang and that our gang would be there first victim. We of course have some skilled fighters. We however don't have that much weapons and we don't stand a chance against three different gangs. So we got weapons and we got a month to make our gangs work together and prepare them to capture a boy with emerald hair. He told us the boy's name was Echizen Ryoma. We found it weird that he knew his family name because it's hard to get to know the names of the numbers but we didn't question it." Watanabe took a breath and searched for words to continue.

Senri had raised an eyebrow. Ryoma's family name was even unknown to most of the numbers. Just like Shuusuke's and Yuuta's family name they were hard to get by. The only way that man could've known Ryoma's family name was if he knew Ryoma from before he became a number. This part of Ryoma's life had always been a mystery for Senri and it felt weird that the first clue he got about it was something like this.

"The man said he would offer you guys a trade. Echizen Ryoma in change for Fuji Shuusuke or Fuji Yuuta."

Senri's eyes widened once again. He didn't know much but he knew that this was an unfair trade no matter how you looked at it.

"Don't do it. You won't get Ryoma back. At least not that way. And I believe that even if you get him back he has some sort of way to bring him back."

Kintarou looked surprised. "Kei nii-san how do you know Ryoma-san and Shuusuke-san's name?"

"You do too, right?"

"I didn't, it's not fair." Kintarou whined.

"We know rather little about the two of them." Senri said.

"Talk to him it might give you some answers."

"Don't you know a name?"

"No I don't." Watanabe answered. "But Satoshi made a sketch. Will that help?"

"Maybe." Senri sighed. "Where do you keep Ryoma?"

"Not sure. First somewhere more to the west of town and after that the man relocated him so I don't know where he is."

Senri sighed again.

"May I ask which number he is? He almost destroyed three gangs."

"Number three. But he even together with number four and five are no match for number two. And number two and three together are no match for number one."

"Fearsome as always."

"I would prefer the term inhuman."

* * *

"Seiichi dear, I would like you to meet someone. He's a business partner of your dad."

Yukimura was used to this sort of sudden visits. He had pulled on some 'proper' clothes and walked downstairs. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Yukimura Seiichi." Yukimura said as he extended his hand to the stranger.

The man was tall, had sharp hazel eyes, and blonde hair. He was a beautiful man and he wore a handsome smile. He grabbed Yukimura's hand and smiled some more. "Tachikawa Masuyo. The pleasure is all mine."

Yukimura felt an uncomfortable vibe coming from him but he just smiled in return. He wasn't supposed to judge people like that.

Tachikawa then turned to Yukimura's mother and smiled. "He takes after you. If he grows up to be as beautiful as you I'm sure many people would gladly change their sexual preferences."

Yukimura wanted to growl but being Yukimura he of course didn't. Instead he smiled and pretended he didn't mind to be treated like a girl that needed flirting and stupid compliments. That and he had better things to do than growl at a stranger. He had things on his mind. Ever since Ryoma was gone the boy hadn't left his mind for more than ten second.

"Seiichi dear. Are you alright?" Yukimura's mother asked worried. "You seem a bit out of it."

"No I'm quite alright thank you." Yukimura answered. Yanagi would call him when something happened but he wasn't supposed to have a phone in the dining room and because there was a guest he couldn't rush out either. He supposed nothing bad could happen and focused on the man that had charmed both his parents.

* * *

"I can't get a hold of him." Yanagi said. "57% he's having a family dinner. 3% His phone is out of battery and he hasn't noticed. 12% he sneaked away again and didn't take his phone. 10% He just doesn't want to answer. 8% he's asleep. 10% it's something different."

"What brings you here anyway?" Atobe asked as he turned to their guest with a raised eyebrow.

Shuusuke smiled. "You offered your help right?"

Tezuka nodded thoughtfully they had indeed offered their help.

"What do you want from us?" Shiraishi asked studying Shuusuke.

"It's nothing too difficult. There's a man who might be able to help us find Ryoma and you have a bigger chance of encountering him. We would just track him down but he changes his name every so often so it's sorta difficult for us. But there's a chance you already met him."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Really now."

"Yes."

"We'll see what we can do." Tezuka answered.

"Thank you." Shuusuke smiled. "Here's a folder with the information I have on him. It's not that much but you'll manage."

Tezuka nodded and looked down at the folder when he looked up again Shuusuke was gone.

* * *

Ryoma felt more tired than ever. Everything was going so wrong! He planned on never seeing that face again after that night so many years ago. Then he saw that man again when he went to get back Yuuta. Now he saw him here again. He felt as if everything he build up after all these years fell down. He had tried for a bit but he was unable to get out of here. He needed a chance to get out, and fast or he would endanger Shuusuke's and Yuuta's lives.

* * *

Yuuta wasn't better off at all ever since Shuusuke had left the building to ask the rich kids for help he was sitting in a corner. He hardly reacted at all.

Genichirou had tried to talk to him but it didn't matter much. Genichirou knew about most of the things that had happened and he understood how Yuuta thought about it but he also knew this wasn't a solution. "Yuuta listen," He started but he stopped as he realized everything he could say would be useless to tell.

Help came from a surprising person. "I don't know what you're whining about but it isn't helping a bit. If you're scared just pull yourself together and make sure there's nothing to be scared of. We'll all help you. You can keep on being scared if you want but it will only bring trouble to Ryoma and Shuusuke and we don't need that right now, got it brat?"

Yuuta nodded. "I'm sorry."

Genichirou just blinked at Masaharu's 'inspiring' speech. He always tended to forget how well Masaharu could get things done if he wanted.

"Tch. You shouldn't be acting like a big baby."

Yuuta nodded and gave a weak smile. "I guess that's true. Thank you."

Masaharu turned his head away. "Tch. I didn't help you puri. You were just annoying."

"He might say that but he's blushing." Yuuji and Koharu said in unison.

People started to laugh as if they had forgotten about Ryoma for even one second. If you knew them though you would notice every laugh was a bit forced as if to pretend everything as okay. They couldn't do anything after all until Shuusuke was back.

* * *

Everyone has left Tezuka's house a long time ago but still he was sitting on the same spot.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was trying to figure himself out. He had this weird tingling happy feeling the moment Shuusuke had sneaked in through his window. He sometimes wished he could move like that.

Sneaking in and out at house from someone of Tezuka's status was dangerous and close to impossible.

Tezuka hadn't ever tried but he knew many criminals tried and failed. It somewhat disturbed him that Shuusuke could steal anything in the house or even kill him without getting caught. He sighed he regretted big time he handed the folder to Shiraishi because he didn't have anything to distract his attention.

* * *

Shiraishi looked at the folder and studied the person. It was just a sketch without color. So this was the person who might be able to help and it was someone from higher society.

Mizuki and Seaki both walked in the room.

"What did we miss?" Seaki asked smiling.

"Someone who might be able to help get Ryoma back. So it's someone who might help us figure out some things about the numbers." Shiraishi answered. He still wanted to arrest them and if that wouldn't work he wanted to satisfy his curiosity.

"Can I see it?" Mizuki answered as he grabbed the folder without waiting for an answer.

Seaki looked over his friends shoulder. "I know that man. He used to work with the parents of a friend of mine. I told you about him, right? Fuji Shuusuke." Seaki said as soon as he saw the sketch. "He was a good friend of his parents. I met him once but I can hardly remember his name."

"I see." Shiraishi said. Maybe Seaki's old friend and this Shuusuke are the same person after all. "Can you describe this friend for me?"

"Personality or looks?" Seaki asked.

"Both."

"Hmmm. He had honey brown hair and blue eyes. He tended to smile a lot and he had a bit of a sadistic side but he was a nice person."

Shiraishi was almost sure now. "Fuji Shuusuke."

* * *

Shuusuke was running back to their 'hide out' and had a very uncomfortable feeling. The feeling of someone chasing him and closing in on him. He stopped for a second to see if he heard something but it was completely silent. Still the feeling continued. He needed to get Yuuta far away from here and fast really fast before they were completely trapped.

* * *

Yukimura fell on his bed and noticed he missed five messages.

First from Tezuka. _'Come to my place.'_

Then Yanagi. _´98% it's something important regarding the numbers. Try to be at Tezuka's place in 10 minutes.'_

Then that Yanagi had called.

Then from Tezuka. _'Shuusuke was here. We'll tell you about it tomorrow.'_

Then from Shiraishi. _'I might know who Shuusuke is. I try to find some things about it and I'll tell it to you tomorrow.'_

He sighed a lot had happened and he of course had to have a family dinner this evening. His mind wandered to Ryoma once again. Would they find him? Would they ever know everything about him and the other numbers? Would he be able to stop Shiraishi from throwing them all in jail?

* * *

Hope you liked it^^ please review^^


	17. Chapter 17

Yeah^^ A new chapter once again. It might answer some questions... maybe.... maybe not... I'm not quite sure:P

Anyways thanks for rveiewing, favoriting, reading, being happy because of random things, being nice to everyone, going to sleep somewhere in the last week.... this has less and less to do with the story... anyways hope you like it^^

* * *

Shiraishi stared at the site he had found. He had been searching for a while but he had finally found Fuji Shuusuke.

_- Fuji Shuusuke. Ran away from home after his parents committed suicide. 'Read more.'_

_- Fuji Shuusuke. After a fight with his legal guardian ran away from home. 'Read more'_

_- Fuji Shuusuke. Heir to the Fuji corporations ran away from home. 'Read more'_

_- Fuji Yuuta. Half a year after his brothers disappearance he also ran away/got kidnapped. 'Read more.'_

_- Fuji Shosuke and Fuji Himeko committed suicide after their daughters pass away. 'read more'_

_- Fuji corporation went down after Fuji Shosuke and Fuji Himeko committed suicide. 'read more'_

_- Fuji Yumiko. Died because of a failed operation. 'Read more.'_

Shiraishi looked surprised. He had expected many things but this wasn't exactly one of the things he had planned on finding.

Seaki who was standing behind him whistled. "I didn't know all that happened. I guess I never really was interested in headlines."

"That's because you hated reading." Mizuki answered. "You were extremely late with learning it as well."

"I did know his sister died." Seaki said. "I just find all the other things illogical."

Shiraishi clicked on the first link.

_- Fuji Shuusuke and Fuji Yuuta have been placed under the care of Izumi Mizuki after the tragic accident with their parents. _

_Fuji Shuusuke however got the second day in a fight with his guardian and decided to leave home. _

_Izumi says it's a childish tantrum and that the boy will come back in a few days. _

_The fight was said to be about Shuusuke not accepting Izumi as a replacement for his parents._

_Izumi states that it's difficult for all children who have to go through something like this. - _

Seaki raised an eyebrow. "That's very unlike the Shuusuke I remember." He sighed. "I also never expected their parents to commit suicide."

Shiraishi looked at the article. "Well, I guess it was hard on them. That sort of things changes people."

Mizuki was still reading the article and whistled. "Wow, there were so many people looking for him."

Seaki chuckled. "That's what you get when you're important."

"You know that Shuusuke inherit everything as long as he was alive but that he wouldn't get anything as long as he was a minor. Till he reached eighteen he couldn't touch it. His guardian however was allowed to use a minor part of the fortune to raise the children. If something happened to Shuusuke everything would go to Yuuta. If something happened to Yuuta it would go to a charity unless they decided to change it." Mizuki said.

"Sounds stupid to run away." Shiraishi said bored.

"To have all this published because a kid ran away." Mizuki said. "Wow it must suck to be that rich."

Seaki chuckled. "Other than that it seems like a perfect life."

"That's with most of the numbers their life seems so perfect." Shiraishi said thoughtfully.

"Guess it wasn't."

* * *

Senri watched amused from the outside. They're fast in figuring out stupid things he mused. He knew Shuusuke well enough to know that if it was better for Yuuta to stay at home Yuuta would've been chained to a chair if necessary. There was some good reason why they ran away one that wasn't in the newspapers.

* * *

Shiraishi yawned as he stood in front of the others. He handed them the newspapers from years ago.

Tezuka read them all in no time at all. "There's something missing." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yukimura stared at the folder Shuusuke had left them. "I know this man."

Everyone looked at him. "What?" They said in unison.

"He came for dinner yesterday." Yukimura said thoughtfully. "Tachikawa Masuyo."

"What's he like?" Atobe asked.

Yukimura wanted to say suspicious but he stopped himself from doing so. "Interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Charming." Yukimura tried even though he knew that wasn't what he looked for.

"I believe Shuusuke disliked him." Tezuka suddenly said.

"What?" Everyone asked surprised.

"He tensed when he talked about him and his voiced softened."

"The last is usually a good sign right?" Atobe asked.

"No. His voice softens when he's angry. I think it's not really his choice to ask Tachikawa san for help."

"Ore-sama wonders what sort of man this Tachikawa is."

The others nodded.

"I guess he's some sort of ex detective and that he and Shuusuke met before when Shuusuke ran away. That Shuusuke was 'almost' send home because of him." Yanagi offered.

Yukimura nodded. "Sounds logical but then why would they ask him for help?"

"To be true it's a mystery for me as well."

They all sighed.

"Well we can tell we found him." Tezuka offered.

"No." Shiraishi said. "We should talk to him first."

"Good to know you found him." Shuusuke said with a bright smile. "If you want answers about the numbers he won't be much of a help."

"Where did you just come from?"

"Behind you. I've been standing there for a good ten minutes."

"We want answers." Shiraishi suddenly said. "Who's this man and how's he able to help?"

"He's the one who kidnapped Ryoma."

"Fuji Shuusuke. Why did you walk away from home?" Shiraishi hissed.

Shuusuke smiled at him. "Ah yes Senri told me you figured out my family name."

Shiraishi looked angry. "Explain. We helped you the least you can do is give us some answers."

"Saa."

"What about your brother? Why did he leave?"

"Because I made him." Shuusuke answered smile still intact.

"But why?" Atobe whined. "It looked almost perfect."

"Ne you read in the paper that my parents committed suicide ne?" Shuusuke asked. "Did you read the article? Or did you only read the articles about me running away from home?"

Shiraishi blinked. "Only those."

"Guessed that. And about my brother did you read those?"

"Not yet."

"You might find some interesting things." Shuusuke said as he winked and left.

* * *

Shuusuke sat on one of the walls near Tachikawa's house. "Welcome home."

"Shuusuke, Long time no see."

"Indeed."

"You're coming back?"

"I only came to get Ryoma back."

"I thought you were smarter than that. You know I can't just hand him over."

"I guessed that."

"I offer a trade. You in trade for Ryoma."

"Well I don't know how fair that would be." Shuusuke chuckled.

"You're unusually calm. I thought you would've lost your cool by now."

"If you say so."

"But if you don't want to trade yourself we can always trade Yuuta-kun."

"I won't trade Yuuta."

"You won't?" Tachikawa smirked. "You did leave him all those years ago. If he could fend for himself back then why can't he now?"

"It was a mistake. And I didn't leave him."

"That's what you say." He smirked some more. "How does Yuuta feel about it?"

Shuusuke raised an eyebrow. "He did believe Ieft him there. But that was only because someone kept saying that to him. He was young and easy to influence."

"Did he grow over it?"

"Partly."

"You know. It will be hard to get Ryoma from my house I have guards pretty much everywhere."

"Here you go underestimating us."

"I know you're trying to distract me but all you do is keep me out of danger."

"I told you you're underestimating the abilities of the numbers."

"I am?"

"Saa." Shuusuke smirked. "I'll be going now."

"If you fail in rescuing your little friend you might want to reconsider the offer of a trade."

"I know your offers aren't as nice as they seem. And we won't fail."

"If you say so."

* * *

- _Yuuta went through a depression after his older brother left. _

_When the maids heard him talking the day of his disappearance they thought nothing of it. People who feel lonely tend to talk to themselves .They however felt alarmed when they heard someone talking back. They tried to open the door but it was locked. When they tried calling out to Yuuta at first he asked for help but later he remained quiet. _

_There go rumors the older brother Fuji Shuusuke came to pick up the younger sibling. _

_Some people say Yuuta had been kidnapped for the money._

_Since it didn't seem as if Yuuta put up much of a fight another possibility is that Yuuta also ran away. _

_The maids disagree with this option because they swear they heard another voice._

_When they found a note it had been made clear it was indeed the older brother. Yet the police didn't want to tell us what the note said. What we do know is that their legal guardian has been taken to the police office for interrogation. - _

Shiraishi decided to stop there. He needed to get that note. It probably held the answers. Now was one of the times he was happy he had such close contacts with the police.

* * *

Shuusuke looked in horror at the numbers standing in front of him. He had send everyone up to number fifteen to get Ryoma back. Shuusuke would distract the dear mister kidnapper so they had some time to find Ryoma while the mindless bodyguards didn't get instructions. He thought it would be relatively easy. Never had he expected this.

Dan was trying to clean and bandage some shot wounds.

Jackel tried to remove some bullets and stitch some wounds.

Genichirou was leaning against the door with some ugly scrapes.

Most of the numbers looked pretty beaten up but they would manage.

Shuusuke ahd his eyes open for once. "I'm so sorry."

Niou smirked. "Don't be. It's been a while since we had a good challenge."

"And we won so there's nothing wrong." Shishido said.

"The security was 78% better than calculated." Sadaharu said looking at his notebook. "There were 90% more guards than calculated and out chance on victory dropped with 10%."

"They were dangerous, they were." Momo said.

"That because you're weak peach butt."

Shuusuke smiled happy the usual fights and randomness was back.

Ryoma stared at the scene. "Ne, we might want to move. He found us."

"He'll find us again." Shuusuke said. "I have a better idea. That and we still need to return a favor to Tezuka-san and company."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow but nodded. "They helped right?"

"That they did."

"What about the plan?"

"Listen."

* * *

Yukimura blinked a few times as he walked out of the school.

Tezuka who was standing next to him froze.

Shiraishi almost fell down.

Yanagi grabbed a notebook and began scribbling like crazy.

Atobe almost fell over.

"What are you doing here?" Atobe asked.

"Thanking you."

Many girls and boys who passed by swooned at the sight of Ryoma talking to a few of the most popular boys in school. It was some sort of dream to them.

Atobe was never one to be annoyed by fans but right now it frustrated him.

Yukimura always stood impassive when it came to fans but right now he gave them a sweet (Read: scary) smile and the just ran away.

Yanagi stared at Ryoma. "You came all the way here to thank us?"

"I shouldn't get used to it if I were you."

Shiraishi smiled brightly. "As thanks would you tell us a little about you?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Is it that interesting?"

"Yes it is." Shiraishi said hopeful.

"I'm Ryoma. I'm number three of the numbers. I was the first to walk around the streets but we started out in Osaka."

Shiraishi blinked. "Why did you come to Tokyo."

"Because of the same reason we are probably leaving in another half year."

"Because you got kidnapped?" Yukimura asked.

"No I never got kidnapped before." Ryoma said as if it was an obvious thing and they all were being stupid.

"So Shuusuke ran away from home and so did Genichirou. What about you?" Yanagi asked.

"I didn't." Ryoma said then he paused a bit. "Not really at least."

"Not really?"

"No not really." Ryoma said. "Most people didn't run away from 'home' by the way."

"Everyone I heard about so far ran away from home."

"In most cases it could hardly be considered a home." Ryoma answered.

"Some people we got nothing on." Yanagi said. "What about your data master?" He tried. He of course was curious to his follow data master.

"He never ran away from home." Ryoma said. "He sort of liked his home. He helped his parents with their smoothies bar."

"A smoothies bar?" Yukimura asked with a slight hint of amusement.

"But if you're interested in him you should ask him yourself. Same goes for all the other numbers."

"Will they answer?"

"Maybe."

Shiraishi sighed. "We'll see."

Ryoma smirked. "I will too."

* * *

Wuwuw I liked it... I have a weird feeling I'm the only one:P Well that doesn't matter hope you liked it too and please review^^


	18. Chapter 18

hi hi^^

And a new chapter is here again.

I wanted to clear some things up a bit and work on the bonds between the two sides^^

Most things people probably already guessed most of teh things but just to make sure for everyone..... and I just wanted to to add that part between Senri and Shiraishi. You'll know why when you read it:P

Thank you everyone for reviewing it made me so happy^^

I hope you'll all like it^^

* * *

"Ryoma told me you would come."

"He said you might answer."

"You never asked about me why now?"

"There were other questions more important." Yanagi said. "But you already knew right?"

"That I did."

"So will you give me answers?" Yanagi stared straight at Sadaharu now.

"Ask me a question. If you ask me the questions I think you'll ask there's a 97% chance I'll answer."

"If you didn't run away then did you parents die?"

"No."

"You got kicked out?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Yanagi asked surprised. "You look like a good student, not someone who rebels a lot against his parents."

"My parents wanted a social kid, someone who could talk with the costumers in the smoothie bar. I could predict all their orders but they couldn't have a conversation with me."

"That's why?"

"I got home late that day and they just locked the door and said I should stay away if I can't come home on time. 75% chance I wouldn't be let in even if I were on time."

"But you knew you had to be home in time?"

"Yes I did."

"Then why didn't you."

"I met some classmates along the way."

"Bullies?" Yanagi asked putting one and one together.

"According to the definition of bullies, yes."

Yanagi sighed and realized how lucky he was he never got bullied. "That's when you met the numbers?"

"Yes."

"What about the others?"

"What about the others?"

"How did they end up here?"

"That differs."

"Ryoma?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Most of the numbers know little about Ryoma and Shuusuke. Genichirou knows, Yuuta knows most of it, Wakashi and Akaya know about Shuusuke as well."

"That is rather specific."

"I think I would be able to find out but I'm willing to wait for the answers a bit."

Yanagi sighed. "It was a mystery to us why people would run away from home but it's all a bit more complicated isn't it."

"Rather few people actually ran away. Most people got kicked out or just didn't have a home to begin with."

"Ryoma said that. Is in the way that they didn't have a house or in the way that that house couldn't be considered a home."

"Both in some cases."

"Ah." Something suddenly dawned on Yanagi. "I still don't know your name."

"That would be because Shuusuke didn't approve of telling our names at first."

"What about now."

"Sadaharu."

"Then once again nice to meet you."

* * *

"The brat said you would answer Ore-sama's questions."

"Ryoma said I might answer your questions."

"Ore-sama demands to know why you ran away from home."

Genichirou actually smirked. "Why don't you ask my father? He knows."

"He said he didn't understand."

"He's lying. I even left them a note."

"You did?"

"Yes. I found it rude to leave without a goodbye and a thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes. After all they cared for me for quite some time. They learned me a lot and I have many things to thank them for."

"But you didn't stay home."

"No."

"Because of Shuusuke and Ryoma?"

"They didn't force me."

"But they influenced you."

"That they might've done."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I'm grateful for it."

"I'll ask your father then."

"You do that."

* * *

Shiraishi looked at Senri and Senri happily smiled back. Shiraishi always had a hard time to not just smile back at him. "I'm not going to ask you why you are here and not at home. Of all people I met so far you seem to be the one who is most likely to act on feelings and run away."

Senri smirked. "And I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

"Then you got kicked out?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I had a boyfriend."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Ah." Shiraishi's face seemed to soften a bit now he realized all the numbers already had some sort ofproblem. He vaguely wondered if it was right to ruin their lives all over again. After all he hadn't got anything against them and they seemed to be reasonably nice people. "Tell me about Shuusuke."

"Shuusuke?"

"Yes."

"Why him?"

"We think he's your leader."

Senri smirked. "You think that now?"

Shiriashi stared at the smirk.

Senri's smirk grew a bit larger. He just found the perfect joke. He just found the ideal way to make Shiraishi so surprised he wouldn't be able to move from that spot for another twenty minutes.

Shiraishi was still staring at the smirk and very little things really got through to him. He was somewhere far away with his mind. Look at the past tense. He got pulled back in to reality. 'This is new.' Shiraishi's mind told him he should pull away and hit that idiot but his weird whirlwind of emotions just kept him from doing that. Shiraishi felt that he closed his eyes and actually kissed back.

Senri was slightly surprised he hadn't been pushed away yet not that he minded but still. Senri smirked in the kiss as he noticed Shiraishi kissed back. 'Well isn't this nice.' He knew it wasn't exactly a good idea to kiss someone who wanted you in jail. He hadn't planned it that way, he just wanted to give him a teasing kiss but as soon as Shiraishi kissed back he couldn't really help himself anymore.

Shiraishi snapped out of it after a few more moments and opened his eyes and pulled away shocked.

Senri smirked. "That took you long. Guess I'm a good kisser then." He didn't say Shiriashi was a good kisser himself.

Shiraishi was at a loss for words. He didn't understand it at all. Half of him wanted to kick Senri's ass and the other half wanted to kiss him senseless.

Senri looked amused at the clearly confused Shiraishi. "Well I'll see you again then." He turned around and gave a halfhearted wave.

Shiraishi was still nailed to that spot.

* * *

Tezuka didn't speak it wasn't in his nature. He just stared at a spot about half a meter in front of his face.

The spot was a head with an everlasting smile, closed eyes, and honey brown hair that reached the shoulders the head was attached to.

The young boy the face belonged to just smiled and didn't say anything in return.

Tezuka seemed to be waiting for the boy to say something. After about 10 minutes he gave up. "Shuusuke."

"Yes?"

"Why did you run away?"

"Saa."

"I'm not going to take that for an answer."

"There was a mutual disliking between my guardian and me."

Tezuka waited again. "The newspaper didn't state that."

"They know very little."

"What about your brother?"

"What about him?"

"If it was just something between you and your guardian I don't think you would've taken him away."

"Saa."

Tezuka almost twitched. "Shuusuke."

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"I'm going. See you around sometime." Fuji said with his usual smile.

* * *

Yukimura smiled at the sleeping boy. He usually found Ryoma asleep. "Ryoma."

Ryoma stirred but didn't open his eyes.

"Ryoma." Yukimura said as he stretched out his hand to shake Ryoma.

Ryoma grabbed the hand and opened his eyes. "What is it?" he asked grumpy.

"Hi. I take it you aren't going to say anything more about yourself."

"You're right." Ryoma said releasing the hand and closing his eyes again.

Yukimura smiled at how cute Ryoma looked. "Ryoma. Let's talk. It doesn't have to be about you. It can be about anything."

Ryoma opened one eye and looked at Yukimura. "Cats."

"Cats?"

"You know the fuzzy animals."

Yukimura chuckled. "I know what cats are. What's there to say about cats?"

"Not much so this conversation will be over soon."

Yukimura chuckled again. "I have a cat. His name is Hannibal. Do you like cats?"

"I do."

"What sort?"

"The fuzzy kind."

Yukimura smiled. "Just like a girl."

Ryoma glared but didn't say anything about it.

"How would you call it?"

"Hn."

Yukimura smiled noticing this conversation was over and that he had to change the subject. "Do you like sports?"

"Tennis."

"Me too. Shall we play a match sometime?"

"Hn." Ryoma said with closed eyes. "Don't cry if I beat you."

"I wish you luck with that." Yukimura chuckled.

"Hn." Ryoma said not really paying attention. "You should go home."

* * *

Atobe glared at Sanada. "Genichirou said you knew why he ran away."

Sanada didn't reply.

"It'll be a lot easier if you just spill it."

"I ran a dojo back then. It was going rather bad."

Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"When I got home I was angry, tired, moody. I often drank a lot. My wife back then depended more on him than on me."

Sanada's wife glared at him. "As if that's it. He was a good boy he could handle that. He was always more mature than you were. If you hadn't hit him when you were drunk he would've been still home." She roared.

"You probably put too much pressure on him and because he couldn't handle it he ran away." Sanada said angry at his wife.

"Yes blame it on me. I only depended on him that much because you were drunk or away."

Atobe listened to the conversation with wide eyes and he decided to put a stop to the two people screaming at each other. "Stop this. What did he say in the note?"

The woman glared at her husband. "He said he couldn't handle the things happening and that he was grateful for us taking care of him for all this time."

Atobe glared at them. "Ore-sama can't believe you're even asking him back."

"You don't understand we've changed." Miss Sanada said.

"Ore-sama understands perfectly fine." Atobe said glaring. "He already seemed to responsible to run away but now Ore-sama sees he was just not stupid enough to stay."

Miss Sanada cringed at Atobe's voice. "Atobe-san, we really changed."

"You try convincing him."

* * *

Yukimura walked through the doors of his house to be greeted by an uncharacteristic laughing from his father. "I'm home." He called as he walked in the living room.

"Seiichi."

Yukimura's heart sped up. Now he knew who the man was it was hard not to lunge at him and knock him unconscious. The unpleasant vibe he felt when he first met the man came back to his mind. He felt uncomfortable at first but now the vibe coming from the man was downright dangerous. "Tachikawa Masuyo" Yukimura said with a pleasant smile eyeing his slightly tipsy parents. "Mom, dad." He then said politely nodding his head.

"Seiichi join us." His father asked with that weird smile.

Yukimura just nodded. He didn't feel comfortable but he had the feeling that he had to be downstairs.

Yukimura's mother was partly flirting with her husband's business partner.

The man almost shamelessly flirted back.

Yukimura could feel his anger rising but he contained it for his parents would certainly get mad.

"Seiichi, Masuyo-san offered to take us on a hike a few weeks after your vacation starts." Yukimura's mother said cheerfully.

Seiichi didn't look happy. "I don't really like hikes."

"But your friend, Tezuka-kun, does right? Masuyo-san offered to take him and his family as well."

Yukimura considered this for a bit he wanted to reject the idea again when his mother interrupted him.

"You don't have to decide now. There's still some time. And you should ask Tezuka-kun. I'm sure he would like it."

Yukimura nodded and excused himself. He walked up to his room and fell on his bed. When he heard the sound of crumpling paper he sat up again. He looked at his pillow and saw a note.

'_Be careful and watch your parents around him.'_

Yukimura didn't have to think long before he knew who had written it. "Why do I have to watch my parents?" Yukimura whispered. "Ryoma, I know you're still somewhere near so answer me. Yukimura was answered by a silence. "Ryoma." He tried again.

If Ryoma was still somewhere near he kept himself very quiet.

"I take you mean Tachikawa-san?" Yukimura tried. "Is he a danger to my parents?" Yukimura wanted, no, needed those answers. He needed to be able to do something. "Please."

Unknown to him a maid had listened at the door and she heaved a sigh. She shook her long blue/black hair from her purplish eyes before walking down the stairs to bring the requested file to her masters.

* * *

Anyways this was it. Hope you liked it please review^^


	19. Chapter 19

hoi hoi

Another boring chapter but you'll ask me how everything happened later if I don't do this and I dont want an entire flashback chapter^^

Hope you like it anyway^^

* * *

Yukimura was just home he had just put his books in his room. He wanted to sit down when an annoying short knock on his door disturbed his thoughts. "Yes?" He said in a pleasant voice.

"Yukimura Obocchama, there's someone at the door for you."

Yukimura blinked. He hadn't asked anyone to come today. He wanted to think about some things alone in peace. So he made his way downstairs to tell the person he had to work on something important. He however froze when he saw the person in the door. "What are you doing here?"

"You wanted a match right?"

Yukimura nodded before the question really sank in.

"You're coming then?"

"Yes just wait a second I'll get my racquet."

"Hn."

Yukimura came running downstairs with his racquet in record time. "This is unique for you to seek me out instead of me seeking you."

"Hn."

Yukimura chuckled. "It just makes me think there's something behind it."

"You're coming or not."

Yukimura chuckled again. "Where are we going?"

"A street tennis court. It's usually empty round this time."

"Okay."

* * *

"Shuusuke."

"Hi."

"What brings you here?"

"Nothing much. I work for a photography magazine and I was wondering if you knew some places I could go to take pictures of the scenery."

Tezuka arched an eyebrow.

"I recall you liked hikes so I'm sure you know some pretty spots around the city."

Tezuka gave a curt nod as he got his jacket and stepped outside.

Shuusuke smiled brightly. "Great."

"At your work do you use your real family name?" Tezuka asked after a short walk.

"No. I'm called Kazuki Shuusuke."

Tezuka didn't reply. He wondered how many different names people used. But what he wondered was why Shuusuke came to him of all people. He probably didn't know the city as well as Shuusuke so he wouldn't be much of a help. He knew Shuusuke was following some sort of plan but he didn't know which one so he would find out sooner or later.

Shuusuke was humming a cheerful tune while Tezuka was leading the way.

Tezuka knew that for a good hike you would have to go way further than he planned to go and he didn't plan on taking Shuusuke for a long walk.

Shuusuke smiled brightly. "So where are you taking me?"

"Why did you ask me?"

"Saa."

Tezuka just kept on walking.

Shuusuke stopped suddenly and aimed his camera at a bird. He smiled happily. "They're rare."

"The bird?"

"Yes. I haven't seen one in years."

Tezuka nodded. He wasn't really interested in birds so he didn't know much about them but he always found it good to hear a rare bird had been spotted.

"Do you hike with your parents?"

"My grandpa and my father."

"Ah. I didn't have much contact with my father he worked most of the time. I talked a lot with my mother though."

"Did she like photography as well?"

" Yes. She wanted to teach my sister about it but it wouldn't surprise me if Yumiko blew up the camera in an attempt to shoot a picture." Shuusuke chuckled. "She once removed the film accidently when she tried to make a picture."

Tezuka nodded. He couldn't say much but he noticed he enjoyed listening to Shuusuke. All in all he didn't dislike his company.

"My brother just couldn't be moved to touch a camera."

"Your brother is also one of the numbers right?" Tezuka asked and immediately regretted it.

Fuji tensed ever so slightly. The calmness and happiness in his voice seemed to be lost. "He is."

"We're here." Tezuka suddenly said.

Shuusuke opened his eyes to look at a spot he didn't even know existed in Tokyo. "Wonderful." He said staring at the small park.

"Not many people come here." Tezuka said.

It was a small park a good while away from most of the buildings. There was a small pond filled with fish and duck. Unlike most ponds there weren't floating plastic bags across the water. There were trees Shuusuke had never even seen. It wasn't a park created by people it was one of the few parks perfectly made by Mother Nature.

Shuusuke held his breath for a few seconds before taking pictures of everything he saw.

Tezuka watched at how happy Shuusuke seemed. It almost made him want to smile. *flash* Tezuka blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry I just thought you fit in perfectly with the scenery." Shuusuke said.

Tezuka didn't look pleased but he decided to let it go. "Shuusuke, why did you ask me to come here today?"

"To prevent disaster from happening once again."

"Explain."

"You'll notice sooner or later. Yukimura will call you one of these days."

"What?"

"We should head back. It's getting late."

* * *

"Thanks for your help."

"Not a problem miss."

"I still think you're bit young for this sort of work but you fixed it wonderfully."

"It wasn't that difficult."

"It was getting a bit difficult to see with all out lights flickering the entire day."

"I understand Miss Tezuka."

"My friend told me it was happening at their house as well."

"Yes. We've been getting more of those complaints lately."

"I'm just glad it's fixed now."

"Do call if something happens again."

"I will."

* * *

"Thank you for your help. You sure you don't want a drink."

"No thank you I think it's best if we go now."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you all have a lot of work to do."

"We have yes."

"Then I wish you a nice day."

"Thank you. The same goes for you miss Yukimura."

* * *

"What's the score?"

"Dunno."

"Me neither." Yukimura sighed completely satisfied. "You play really good."

"Mada mada dane."

"If you say so." Yukimura chuckled. "Do you know what time it is?"

Ryoma lifted up his arms. "Does it look like I'm carrying a watch?"

Yukimura chuckled again. "Not really. But I guess I should be heading back."

"Sure." Ryoma said staring at Yukimura as he threw his stuff together.

"My mother still doesn't like me going out late after what happened."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Was she really mad?"

"Pretty much." Yukimura chuckled. "For a while she was really paranoid."

Ryoma nodded. "Then I'm going."

"You're not going to walk me back?" Yukimura asked with a chuckle.

Ryoma rolled his eyes before walking off.

Yukimura chuckled again before starting his own walk home.

* * *

Yukimura didn't understand how but somehow his mother knew he had been away with Ryoma.

"How can you do that? After all they've done to your friends? Are you aware..."

"Okaa-san…"

"Listen to me. They've caused you so much trouble why are you doing this? Do you go out with him often? Do you even listen to everyone's advises? What do you plan on achieving by that? You have such a bright future do you plan on throwing it all away?"

Yukimura listened to his mothers rant without saying as much as a word. He was puzzled as how she knew. He had always thought his parents to be a bit slow when it came to this sort of things but he was wrong.

"Sayoko, dear. I don't think he had much of a choice in the matter. Those people are dangerous. He might've been forced to come with them."

Sayoko (Yukimura's mother) seemed to think about it.

"I think it's best to keep a close eye on him now. For his own safety."

Yukimura didn't react at all. He had noticed he had a strong disliking towards this man. Not just because this man had kidnapped Ryoma but also because he had a dangerous aura. Yukimura also didn't like it how he tried to help his mother with taking care of him. He had a father for that. Well at the moment he didn't have his father for that because he was still at work. But usually he had a father for that.

"I know you don't have time to look after him all the time. I can keep an eye on him for a while."

"Yes that might be better. After all you're a guy and that might be nicer for him."

"I think so to."

Yukimura felt slightly annoyed by the fact people talked as if he wasn't even there.

Sayoko sighed. "Seiichi can you go to your room and wait there for a bit."

Yukimura nodded before heading upstairs. He had fallen on his bed and stared at the ceiling when someone knocked on his door. "Come in." He answered.

A maid with blue/black hair and purplish eyes walked in. She didn't work for the Yukimura's that long so Yukimura had forgotten her name. She however just smiled brightly. "Yukimara-san, Tachikawa-san offered to drive you to school and pick you up as well. If you like I could do that instead. I noticed you had some sort of disliking towards him. I'm sorry for putting it that way. And I'm terribly sorry if I interoperated it wrong."

Yukimura blinked. He always thought he had been hard to read but if she succeeded in it he might be wrong again. "No, you're right. I would love it if you could bring me to school."

"Then I will talk to your mother. I'm sure she wouldn't want Tachikawa-san to do too much."

Yukimura nodded. He wanted to avoid the man at all cost. He didn't know why but he didn't want to give the man what he wanted. He didn't trust anything he offered.

The girl bowed, left the room and she smiled. 'There are too much people involved. It won't be as easy as you think. ' She thought as she walked down to talk to Yukimura's mother.

* * *

Tezuka's father looked at Tezuka with a small smirk. "You feel like hiking?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"The Yukimura family has invited us to go on a hike this summer." His father said happily. "They have a friend who invited them."

Tezuka didn't take after his father. He was serious and stoic.

His father was bubbly and a bit childish most of the time. Well he could be serious if the situation asked for it.

"It sounds interesting."

"That's what I thought. They don't go on hikes that often but I'm sure it will be enjoyable. They would send us some pictures of the landscape."

Tezuka nodded.

"Your grandfather is coming as well and so is your mother."

Again Tezuka nodded. He was a lot like his mother. They both were too serious for their own good and they both were born leaders. He however never had been on a hike together with his mother.

* * *

Shiraishi stared at the ceiling of his room. He had been staring at that spot for the past twenty minutes. He had been staring at a spot a little to the left of this one before that.

Seaki had been trying to talk to him for a long time but even he gave up. He just didn't understand why his friend was so out of it.

His friend was a hormonal teenager who to everyone's surprise never had a girlfriend. He was popular, nice, smart, and charming. He just never was interested in any of the girls at school. He found them nonsensical creatures. He however now was confused by a kiss from a guy that made even less sense than most girls. He remembered how for a second everything melted away. He knew it was just a joke from Senri but still. He felt as if his heart would pound out of his chest every time he thought about it. He sighed. How could the almighty Shiraishi Kuranosuke be thrown in a state of confusion?

Someone knocked on his door but Shiraishi didn't reply.

"Kuranosuke." A female voice said in a scolding way.

Shiraishi sat up. "Nee-san. What is it?"

"Your friends told me you're somewhere in space. I was wondering if you could take me with you next time."

Shiraishi sighed.

"You're confused. Something I can help with? I'm willing to help as long as it isn't schoolwork."

Shiraishi chuckled "I was kissed."

His sister cheered up immediately. "Who was it? How was it? Have you two been going out?"

"It was a boy."

"I always knew you would fall for a boy."

"I'm not sure if I've fallen for him." Shiraishi said. With that he explained everything to his older sister.

She chuckled. "I wouldn't know how to describe it different than love. I would like to meet him. I'm sure I can pull out him if he loves you or not."

"No thank you." Shiriashi answered. He might know what it is now but it didn't make him feel better at all.

His sister smiled. "I know you're no fan of romantic novels or anything but almost every couple in such a story starts or as archenemies or as people from completely different social standard or groups. It will work out just follow your heart." She smiled again. "Oh I find it sooooo amazing you're finally in love."

Shiraishi smiled. Well at least he now had a reason to go back there. He needed answers.

* * *

hope you like it^^ Please review^^


	20. Chapter 20

It's a new chapter wuw^^

Anyways thank you everyone for revieiwng etc hope you'll like the chapter^^

* * *

"I don't care, remove it!" Yukimura was angry and he had every right to be so.

Ryoma had sneaked in his house and adapted his security system. "Listen you'll just have to trust me for once."

"Why should I trust you?" Yukimura asked fuming. He was standing opposite of Ryoma and standing he was clearly taller and he would've intimidated everyone with that glare. Everyone but Ryoma.

"I know what sort of person he is." Ryoma said trying to make his point.

"For as far as I know you could've made that up."

"You're being stupid."

"I am being stupid?!" Yukimura said angry. "If I am stupid you are out of your mind. Even if I'm not stupid you're still out of your mind."

"We only want to help."

"Nice help is that." Yukimura glared. "You're the only one who tells me he's dangerous why should I trust you?"

Ryoma had never seen Yukimura really angry. He wanted to back off but he was Ryoma and couldn't do that. "You're being unreasonable. I know what that man can do and you and your parents will pay if you don't listen."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a warning."

Yukimura marched to the car leaving Ryoma behind him.

"Yukimura-san, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said with the most pleasant smile he could manage at this moment. He sat down and glared at the seat in front of him.

"Yukimura-san, if there's anything I can help you with, please say so."

"There's this boy who thinks Tachikawa-san is dangerous. He says he wants to protect me." Yukimura said after a short wait.

Something flashed in the girl's eyes but Yukimura couldn't place it. "There's nothing to worry about."

Yukimura didn't know what to believe anymore. He wanted to believe his parents, this girl (he still didn't ask her name), and Tachikawa-san. He didn't want to trust the numbers but somewhere deep down he believed they were right.

"You're parents aren't home yet, Yukimura-san. Tachikawa-san offered to spend the afternoon with you."

Yukimura wanted to do everything to bother Ryoma and so he agreed.

* * *

Ryoma had a bad bad feeling. He might've made a mistake by telling Yukimura but he would never admit it. He slumped down against the wall.

"I take it didn't go well?" Yuuta said sitting down next to Ryoma.

Ryoma didn't respond.

"I'm sure he will be fine."

Ryoma sighed. He had little faith in someone who came with the suicidal idea to go to a ghetto for schoolwork.

Yuuta sighed. "He wouldn't believe you even if you told him the truth without proof."

Ryoma looked at Yuuta.

"People who always had everything go their way don't understand those things."

"What do you mean?"

"Just after aniki ran away I got scared. I thought he left me. I went to the police and told the story. But of course they believed my darling foster father. He was rich well respected and he had a lot of psychological stuff to make sure people believed I lied. They never believe you until they get the proof thrown in their faces."

Ryoma gave a grim smile. "So it's as Shuusuke said. There's only one way to get them to believe us and it will be too late then."

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

* * *

Shiraishi for once was walking alone.

People looked at him in interest. They were used to the group by now but never Shiraishi alone.

Shiraishi turned another corner to come face to face with Senri.

Senri smirked upon seeing Shiraishi. He just had an air of self-confidence. He didn't seem to doubt anything at all he just chose whatever path was easiest.

Shiraishi had planned a speech throughout his way here but he had forgotten everything. His mouth was dry and he felt as if he was going to faint.

Senri of course noticed this. "Snap out of it." He said as he snapped his fingers in front if Shiraishi's face.

Shiraishi nodded.

"What brings you here today?" Senri smirked.

Shiraishi didn't know what to answer at all.

Senri's smirk got a bit larger. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Bout what?" Senri asked even though he knew the answer.

"Why did you kiss me?" Shiraishi said with a sudden wave of bravery.

"To tease you."

Shiraishi felt his heart fall.

Senri couldn't believe what he saw. He, unlike Shiraishi, had some experience with being in love. He had recognized the feeling a long time ago but he couldn't see if Shiraishi felt the same way. Not until now that is. He leaned forward and kissed Shiraishi again to pull away after a few seconds. "This one wasn't."

Shiraishi blinked.

"I don't do cheesy love declarations. You'll have to deal with that." Senri smirked.

Shiraishi smirked as well. "So that's as close as I will get?"

"It is."

This time Shiraishi planned to take the initiative. He moved forward ready to kiss Senri but stopped with barely any space between their lips left.

Senri felt how Shiraishi's breath ghosted over his lips. He closed the remaining distance. When Shiraishi closed his eyes Senri licked Shiraishi's bottom lip.

Shiraishi opened his eyes questioning.

Senri could die from laughter at that very moment. "Never kissed anyone before?" He whispered without separating their lips.

Shiraishi opened his mouth slightly to answer but as soon as he did he felt how Senri plunged his tongue in his mouth. Shiraishi at first felt as if he was going to choke.

Senri chuckled slightly before pulling away. "Really you're such a beginner."

Shiraishi looked hurt.

"I don't mind though. It'll be fun." Senri chuckled.

"I don't get you at all."

"They say opposites attract right?"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It means that you need to get a little bit more unpredictable."

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow.

Senri just chuckled. "What is it?" Senri suddenly asked annoyed.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." A bright red Yuuta said.

"What do you want?"

Shiraishi looked interested at the new boy. "Who are you?"

"Yuuta."

"Shuusuke's brother?"

Yuuta looked angry and ready to kill Shiraishi.

"Forgive him Yuuta." Senri said with a smirk. "You shouldn't call him Shuusuke's brother. He's a person in his own right." Senri said teasing to Shiraishi. He might not seem like it but he had a hard time deciding what to call Shiraishi.

Shiraishi didn't notice he was with his mind elsewhere. "Yuuta, can you tell me why you ran away from home."

"I can but I won't."

"You won't."

"No I won't. I just wanted to tell you to watch out for Yukimura and Tezuka."

"Why?"

Yuuta just gave a short tch and left.

Shiraishi looked how Yuuta left. "Do you know why?"

"That man. He's someone Shuusuke, Yuuta, and Ryoma knew a long time ago. I don't know the details."

Shiraishi's brain started working at high speed. He added things together and finally got a part of the solution he wanted.

Senri saw this and raised an eyebrow. "You know it's a bad habit to pry."

Shiraishi chuckled. "Says the person who spies on others."

Senri smirked. "I didn't really spy on anyone myself. But I should be going then."

Shiraishi looked up to find Senri gone. He still didn't exactly know where he stood but that could come later. He now had some interesting things to check.

* * *

Tezuka looked empty at the person opposite to him. "What do you mean?"

"It's quite simple. All you have to do is decline the offer to go hiking with them."

"Why?"

"Because something might happen to you if you don't."

"Worried?"

Shuusuke looked surprised. He hadn't thought about that. Was he? "Yeah. I might be."

Tezuka smirked. Strange he only showed emotions around people he felt absolutely comfortable around.

Shuusuke smiled a little brighter than normal. "You smirked you know?"

"I know."

"Then I'll see you. Just be careful."

"I won't let my guard down."

"Of course not." Shuusuke said with another bright smile. He didn't know how it happened but he cared for the boy that had potential to become his enemy.

* * *

Tachikawa looked angry at the new alarm. He knew how to handle most alarm systems but these were out of his hands. He heard from Sayoko that the people who had fixed her lights had noted her alarm system was old and that they could help her upgrade it for free. He hadn't been there at that moment otherwise he had talked that out of their stupid heads. Well he just had to move a few more steps and he would finish this. He was almost ready. First he doubted if he could've fooled Yukimura Seiichi but he finally seemed to have succeeded.

Said boy had apologized this afternoon that he was being irrational and that he shouldn't have treated Tachikawa that way. He also said that he would love to go on the hike.

They had spend the afternoon talking about books, literature, sports, art, and many other things.

Tachikawa had as well as won. He thought that the numbers would be more of a threat to his plans but he was mistaken apparently. All he had to do now was make sure Seiichi didn't believe he had kidnapped Ryoma.

Seiichi had already started to doubt he just had to give him a push in the right direction.

* * *

Ryoma needed to talk to Yukimura again and fast. He had walked towards his home. He ringed the doorbell and waited.

"Hello."

"You!"

"Me?" Tachikawa said with a surprised voice. "I'm sorry have we met?"

"Sure as hell we've met."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you then. Are you a friend of Seiichi?"

Yukimura had been listening from a safe distance. He felt anger boiling at what he thought was Ryoma's lie.

"Yes I am."

"I'm a friend of his parents. Tachikawa Masuyo and you are?"

"His name is Ryoma and he doesn't have any business here." Yukimura said walking towards them.

"Can we talk?" Ryoma asked. He realized it was necessary right now.

"Leave me alone." Yukimura hissed.

"Seiichi. That's not really nice." Tachikawa scolded softly. He sounded like a nice father. "Maybe you can better come back some other time." He said as he turned to Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at Seiichi. Usually when he saw people so stubbornly push themeself in the wrong direction he hardly cared but for some reason he cared now. His face however turned cold. "See you." Ryoma said as he turned around and walked away. He however paused for a second when he saw a familiar face not too far away.

It was the face of a girl with bluish black hair and purplish eyes.

Ryoma ignored it and left.

* * *

Yanagi was struggling with his English homework on a bench in the park. He might have been smart and he might've been good at science, math, physics, biology, and likes but his languages left something to be desired.

"You made a mistake there. 89% chance you already felt something was wrong but just didn't know what."

"Sadaharu, what brings you here?"

"I work in the bookstore around the corner."

"You're good at English?"

"I had to."

"What do you mean?"

"The smoothies bar was near the airport. 47% of our customers couldn't speak a word Japanese. 10% could speak Japanese but were far better at English."

"Ah."

"That and Ryoma and Shuusuke talked a lot English to each other in the beginning. When they talked about things we shouldn't know about. Of course they talked a when the others were asleep but when one woke up they wouldn't understand it immediately."

"Why English?"

"They switched to French later. But I heard Ryoma's and Shuusuke's parents spend a lot of time in other countries. Ryoma's parents mostly Europe and America. Shuusuke's parents most of Asia and America."

"Ryoma's parents were people from higher society then and travelled for business."

"89% chance they did. Though I remember Ryoma's parents also did a lot of charity work."

"Interesting."

"It most certainly is."

"Did Shuusuke and Ryoma know each other before they walked on the streets?"

"They say they hadn't met but knew each other's names and that their parents knew each other."

"Interesting."

"It certainly is."

* * *

Pretty pretty please review it makes me happy


	21. Chapter 21

Okay this took some time.

I'm sorry but all my updates will take some time... I'm trying to make an amv and failing and i'm working on three different chapter from three different stories at the same time^^

Anyways thank you everyone for reviewing^^

* * *

Yukimura threw a more few things in his bag. He had almost everything together. They would be leaving the day after tomorrow.

"Seiichi."

"Yes Kunimitsu."

Tezuka didn't really know what to say. He had spend a lot of time with Yukimura lately and so he spend a lot of time with Tachikawa-san. He had learned it was a nice person to spend time with and he wanted to believe Yukimura. He and his parents were staying with Yukimura this week. He had also spent some time with Shuusuke every moment possible and he had still a wave of doubt about them being completely evil. He doubted but he felt he trusted Yukimura more.

"Nothing."

He wanted to know the truth and there was only one way to find out. He was going to join the hike to the middle of nowhere.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow amused at how uncharacteristic Tezuka was acting but didn't say anything.

* * *

Atobe and Shiraishi had completely switched sides. They solemnly believed the numbers were nice people who had no choice but to live the way they did.

Shiraishi of course was head over heels in love with Senri. He had actually spaced of during class one day wondering if senri went to school and what sort of student he was and all that sort of things. For Shiraishi this is soemthing he would never ever do.

Atobe spend some time talking to Genichirou. He had noticed he found Genichirou's presence comforting. He had the feeling Genichirou understood him. He knew that Genichirou had the special ability to make him see things in perspective. He might have a 'little' crush on his silent friend but he would never admitt it.

Shiraishi who first completely hated the numbers now had taken their side.

Atobe who had been disgusted and annoyed by the numbers now started to understand them and see them as friends.

* * *

Yanagi was the only one who had remained on the same side. He was still curious and still wanted to know everything. He never hated the numbers and never really liked them either. Maybe he was slowly starting to like the numbers more but nothing spectacular (He thinks). He looked at his notebook and saw the changes.

His view was objective as always. His view didn't change based on stupid things like emotions.

He had spent a few days on trying to put people on a side. He wanted to know who his allies were and who his enemies were. He came to the conclusion that probably there were no sides in this whole thing. Maybe there were but he couldn't figure them out just yet. His point of view changed a few days ago. He had found the other side.

The side of Tachikawa Masuyo. This side had Yukimura, Tezuka, and an unknown number of other people.

Then there was the side of the numbers. This side had the numbers, Atobe, and Shiraishi.

Yanagi didn't exactly know what Tachikawa's intentions were but he was quite sure that they weren't as pure as he made them look.

* * *

Shuusuke was clearly angry. He had tried everything to save Tezuka and now that idiot wasn't listening to him. To make everything worse Shuusuke missed the conversations with the stoic youth. So he walked around with his eyes opened and a terrifying smile on his face.

"Aniki." Yuuta said carefully.

"Yuuta." Shuusuke beamed.

"Ryoma, hasn't come back today again."

Ryoma had spent a lot of time watching over Yukimura and he hardly ever came back.

Shuusuke's smile turned if possible even more terrifying. "Koaru, Takeshi."

In an instant the two bickering rivals were facing Shuusuke.

"Can you please get that brat back? Little children shouldn't walk alone at night."

Everyone knew that slightly teasing tone and if you didn't obey it you were in for hell.

The two rivals nodded before getting on their way.

* * *

Ryoma was leaning against a tree from where he couldn't see Yukimura's house. He had his eyes closed but when Koaru walked up to him he was immediately alert.

"Fsssshu."

"If you're watching over someone you should be where you can see him, you should."

Ryoma arched an eyebrow. "He isn't there."

"Who isn't?"

"Tachikawa."

"Shuusuke wants you to come home."

Ryoma arched an eyebrow. "Home?" he chuckled. He knew that place was his home but even now he always thought about the house he used to live in long ago when he heard the word home. He pushed himself away from the tree and started his walk back to 'home'. During his silent pondering he missed the car going to Yukimura's house.

* * *

Yukimura suddenly looked up. He heard voices arguing outside and he recognized the voice that was telling them to shut up.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked looking up from his book. He didn't want to stop reading but he was almost as curious about why Yukimura was distracted as he was curious about how the main character would get him out of this mess. He would never admit it but he was a big fantasy fan.

"I heard Ryoma." Yukimura said. He had an unfamiliar feeling messing up his thoughts. He felt angry but at the same time grateful and happy. He looked out of the window and saw no one.

Tezuka also got up deciding he could wait with knowing how the golem was destroyed. He sighed as he saw nothing outside. He paused as he looked at the books that laid rather messed up on Yukimura's desk. Tezuka had read most of the books and that was why his mind started to progress some things as he saw one of the books. _'Lemony Snicket. A series of unfortunate events. The reptile room.*'_ Tezuka had read that book ages ago and he still remembered for most part what it was about. The reason why this bothered him was because of something the count once said. He wouldn't be able to quote it for his memory was far from perfect but it had something to do with that it was easier to get rid of the bodies in Peru.

"Kunimitsu?"

"What if we're wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

Tezuka searched for a way to say this. He decided he would use a quote from the movie which he saw more recent than he read the book. "It is very unnerving to be proven wrong, particularly when you are really right and the person who is really wrong is the one who is proving you wrong and proving himself, wrongly, right. Right?*"

Yukimura smirked. "You just quoted a weird movie."

Tezuka suppressed the urge to twitch like he usually did. "No one believed the children while they were right."

"Your point being?" Yukimura said now so annoyed he didn't even mock Tezuka about speaking so much.

"What if the numbers are right?"

"There's a big difference between the two. Those children in those books always tried to save themselves and weren't known to be a gang! Gangs aren't nice and at the moment it doesn't seem as if Tachikawa-san is much of bad guy. While no one ever felt really comfortable around the count." Yukimura ranted angry.

Tezuka had to admit Yukimura had some sort of a point there. He didn't say it wasn't conclusive and he hardly even noticed. He nodded. "I apologize."

Yukimura calmed down a bit. "It's fine."

* * *

Ryoma looked with dead eyes at Shuusuke. "They'll die."

"You didn't die." Shuusuke said bored.

"I was lucky and look how I ended up." Ryoma bit back.

Shuusuke glared at him. "Well I'm sorry you aren't a spoiled little brat anymore."

"That wasn't what I meant and you know damn well."

Both Genichirou and Yuuta looked at the conversation.

"It's not like we can do anything when they want to die so much."

"But we can try. You shouldn't give up so damn easy. We all know you can do a lot more if you try for once."

"What am I supposed to do? Go in there kidnap them so they can't go on that silly trip. We don't even know everything for sure."

"We might not but we're smart enough to put one and one together."

"I'm not going to try protecting them."

"Why not?" Ryoma hissed annoyed.

Shuusuke glared. "It's something parents often do with unruly children. Not help them when something is going wrong and let them see for themselves how stupid they are. Talking about parents it's their job to protect those idiots."

"They won't have the time to see how stupid they are."

"Or they will."

Yuuta sighed. "Can you please shut up?"

Genichirou nodded.

"We can try to make Kuranosuke and Atobe do something." Senri said popping up from nowhere.

"We'll only split them up. They will go fight amongst themselves." Shuusuke said annoyed.

Sadaharu raised an eyebrow. He saw were this was going and he wanted to do something.

* * *

Yanagi was looking at his data with a look that told absolutely nothing about how he felt.

"Yanagi."

"Sadaharu."

"85% chance you know why I'm here."

"96% chance it's about Seiichi and Kunimitsu."

"Yes."

"It isn't in my hands. I tried to stop them but I got in a fight with Seiichi. 98% chance you knew that already though. So why are you here?"

"Because there's a 60% chance you know someone who could change their mind."

"I thought about that as well."

Sadaharu raised an eyebrow.

"Seiichi could change Kunimitsu's mind. But I so far haven't found anyone who could change Seiichi's mind."

"No one?"

"Kunimitsu had succeeded 36% of the times he tried to convince Seiichi of something but now he has already tried and failed."

"What about Shiraishi?"

"Kuranosuke is mostly a friend of Kunimitsu. Seiichi and Kuranosuke disliked each other at their first meeting but the put up with each other now."

Sadaharu pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sadaharu now you're here can you help me with something."

"98% chance it had to do with Tachikawa. I don't know I only know he did something against Ryoma, Shuusuke and Yuuta."

Yanagi sighed. "I thought I would get that answer."

"I hoped I would get another."

* * *

Shiraishi's eyes were wide. He had found another version of the article he read about Shuusuke and Yuuta.

This article had pictures. One was of Yuuta, Shuusuke and their guardian.

Shiraishi had never met Tachikawa-san but he recognized him as the man in the picture only a little younger.

The man managed to look completely terrifying even smiling.

Shiraishi felt as if the man was holding a knife at his throat even though the man was standing nice smiling in the picture. Shiraishi gulped and decided to check his mail. He would get a copy of the note send to him.

_Hi Kuranosuke,_

_I didn't know you worked on something like this. I couldn't make much of this note but maybe you'll come further._

_Daisuke._

Daisuke had been a friend of Shiraishi's father for as long as Shiraishi could remember. He also had a daughter Shiraishi's age.

Shiraishi clicked on the downloading button and waited.

_You've just lost. There's no way you'll get it now. This will be your second lost case then._

Shiraishi thought for a second and could only think about the fortune Shuusuke and Yuuta inherited.

So Tachikawa was most likely after the money.

Shiraishi gulped realizing this might've bad consequences for Yukimura and Tezuka.

* * *

Tachikawa smirked. There was nothing stopping him now. He smirked about nothing in particular.

"Excuse me Tachikawa-sama."

Tachikawa recognized the voice of one of the maids. "Ah come in." He said with a pleasant smile. He couldn't be rude to the maids or the Yukimura's might suspect something.

"I brought you tea."The girl smiled. "Yukimura-sama asked me to help you pack your things."

"There's no need but thank you for the tea."

The girl smiled some more. "I'll be leaving then."

Tachikawa couldn't have maids helping him pack they might find some things they weren't supposed to find.

* * *

The maid started her way to Yukimura's room. If she couldn't prevent Tachikawa from bringing weapons she might as well make sure Yukimura brought something to defend himself. Or even better if she could make sure he didn't leave at all but that had been proven a difficult task. She smiled as she walked in his room. Of course she had first knocked politely but it would be a waste of time to type that. She handed Yukimura some folders about the place they would go hiking. She had made sure there had been notes in there that it was important they had things to defend themselves against animals and crazy murderers.

* * *

*Lemony Snicket's a series of unfortunate events is pretty much abnout three orphans trying to protect their family fortune from a greedy ucnle. For a serie that's suppossed to be dramatic it's actually quite funny. I mean it's funny to have people been eaten by leeches^^ The reptile room is part two of a serie of thirteen books (muahhaha the horror).'

*This is a narrators quote. Lemony snicket has random notes through the story this is something he says in the middle of the movie.

Muahahahaha. You'll know who the maid is soon if you haven't guessed already..... probably not because I'm not really good in describing her and she's a little less nice than she is in the anime.^^ Anyways pretty pretty please review^^


	22. Chapter 22

I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I decided to finally work on this because my guilt was starting to eat at me..... I'm missing a hand thanks to it.

anyways thank you for reviewing favoriting etc. Hope you'll like the chapter^^

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same about you." A soft melodious laugh accompanied the statement.

"Tch."

"You haven't become a talker after all."

"You haven't changed much either." Ryoma said with a sigh. "Why are you working for him?"

"Not for him. I work for the Yukimura's."

"Ryoma, who is she?" Shuusuke said interested.

"She's my cousin. She used to spend a lot of time with my parents."

"Then that would make you Nanako Meino right?" Shuusuke asked amused.

She smiled. "Yes that's right."

"Shuusuke."

"I know. I knew your father."

Shuusuke looked up surprised. "You did?"

"Yes. But I haven't seen you since the day after Yuuta was born. How is he?"

"He's fine." Shuusuke said surprised. "Then you knew my sister?"

"Yes I did. I couldn't attend her funeral because I was on the other side of the world at that moment."

"Why is someone like you working as a maid?" Shuusuke asked interested.

Nanako smiled a bit sheepishly. "After the death of Ryoma's parents I was surprised with what the newspapers wrote. Then when I read about your parents' suicide I found a name and a picture and I started to suspect things." She smiled. "I searched for him and found him being connected to a lot of cases were rich people died. So I thought that if I worked as a maid in one of those houses I would find him and maybe prevent it to happen. I found a system in how he picked the families."

Shuusuke arched an eyebrow. "Ryoma, you and your cousin aren't alike at all."

Ryoma grumbled.

Nanako smiled. "We're both much like his mother but we have different things that are similar to her. That aside, do you think you could protect them if I make sure you get to their location."

"I think we can." Genichirou said popping up out of nowhere.

* * *

Shiraishi had tried calling Tezuka and Yukimura and failed. Now he was running towards Yukimura's house even though he knew he wouldn't be let in. He ringed the bell and completely froze the second the door was opened.

Tachikawa stood in front of the door. "You're a friend of Seiichi right?"

"More a friend of Kunimitsu but Seiichi and I are close enough." He said slightly nervous he was standing opposite to a crazy killer.

"I take it you want to talk to them."

"Yes please."

Tachikawa called them down and let Shiraishi in. He never not even one second let his eyes stray from Shiraishi.

Yukimura and Tezuka faced Shiraishi surprised. "What are you doing here?" Yukimura asked surprised.

"You both didn't answer your phone." Shiraishi said nervously looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Tezuka asked.

"That man is a crazy serial killer!" Shiraishi said pointing at Tachikawa.

"Please, don't you start as well." Yukimura said annoyed. "He isn't a crazy serial killer."

Shiraishi looked at them. "Why don't you see this?"

Tachikawa chuckled. "Do I look like a serial killer to you?"

"Yes!" Shiraishi said a lot braver than he was.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "You can't go blaming people without prove."

"Don't eyewitnesses count?" Shiraishi said annoyed now.

"If you're talking about Shuusuke and Ryoma, please stop. He doesn't even know Ryoma." Yukimura said annoyed.

"Did he tell you that?"

"No I heard a conversation between him and Ryoma."

"And you believe him!?"

"I do. I always pick trusting my parents' friends over people who beat up my friends."

"Do you also prefer trusting the murderer over trusting the victims?" Shiraishi asked coolly.

"Like I said they aren't victims." Yukimura said annoyed.

Tezuka however seemed to doubt.

* * *

"We've got a problem."

"Senri?"

"Who's she?" Senri asked looking at the girl sitting next to Ryoma.

"She's Ryoma's cousin and currently a maid at the Yukimura household." Shuusuke said. "Now what's the problem?"

"Come with me I'll explain on the way there." Senri said.

"Akaya, come with us." Shuusuke said. "Sadaharu go find Kintarou and come as soon as you can. Oh Masaharu I need you and Yuuji."

"Yuuji and Koharu are in the east district." Sadaharu said.

"Yuuta stay here and tell whoever comes here to go to Yukimura's house. Sadaharu can you pick up Yuuji on the way?"

"Why can't I come?" Yuuta said angry.

"Because we need you here." Shuusuke said starting the run towards the house.

Yuuta looked at the empty space where his older brother had been not too long ago. "Don't leave me again." He whispered.

-Flashback-

"_Aniki?" A younger Yuuta said shivering. _

"_We'll manage. Everything will be fine." The older Fuji said though he didn't sound too sure of himself._

"_Aniki, why are we running away?" The young Yuuta whispered._

_Shuusuke himself was close to tears. He had to protect his little brother. He had to. He wrapped his arm around Yuuta not only to protect Yuuta but also to calm himself down._

_Footsteps sounded on the floor above them._

_Shuusuke reached for the phone and called the alarm number telling someone killed his parents._

_The people on the other side of that line were so incredibly stupid. They were calm and asked Shuusuke to describe his parenst' state.'_

_He was too young to even understand what was going on completely. He didn't know what to say._

_They seemed so calm as if they weren't doing anything as if it didn't matter._

_Shuusuke just told them to come and hurry up. _

_The door swung open. _

_The man standing in the door smirked and took the phone out of the hand of the frozen Shuusuke. He pushed the button to end the phone call and looked at the terrified boy clinging to his younger brother. _

_Yuuta didn't understand at all what was happening. He had just been pulled out of his bed. _

"_Really Shuusuke did you have to do that? You're making everything complicated." The man said with a wicked smile on his face._

_Shuusuke shivered but managed to get his voice somewhat steady. "Don't you dare to touch Yuuta."_

"_Don't worry I won't hurt your cute little brother if you just do as I say."_

_Sirens sounded outside._

"_We'll talk about this later." The man growled. The man put up a sad face and hugged both Yuuta and Shuusuke. _

_Two people entered the room. They looked at the man hugging the children. They did see the children had been terrified but they hardly understood the reason. All they saw was a good friend of the parents trying to comfort the two orphans._

-End flashback-

Yuuta shivered at the memory. He hadn't understood why his brother was so scared and upset. He hadn't understood until those people led him past the room where his parents were lying dead on the floor. He had cried so many tears yet his brother hadn't shed more than the one tear he shed on the night they died.

Shuusuke had kept strong and had protected Yuuta against most of the worst things that man did.

Mizuki, as he was called at that moment, hated Shuusuke from the bottom of his heart.

For Shuusuke had ruined all is plans. Shuusuke had made sure he wouldn't get the fortune. Shuusuke had made sure nor Yuuta nor Shuusuke himself would die. Shuusuke escaped and came back for Yuuta later. Shuusuke had ruined his plan.

Mizuki had hit Shuusuke and yelled at him.

Shuusuke had all but broken down. He had tried everything to make sure Mizuki would end up in jail. That was the only thing he failed to do. But he had saved Yuuta.

-Flashback-

_Yuuta had been close to crying that evening. He had a particularly nasty bruise on his left cheek. He had told Mizuki that Shuusuke would get him back. He sighed. He hated this life. He was all beaten up most of the time and the rest of the time he doubted himself and his brother. He must be going crazy._

"_Yuuta."_

_Funny he was even hearing his brother talk._

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you like that. If I had known it would be this bad I would've taken you with me in the first place." Slender fingers touched the bruise._

_Yuuta winched at the contact and locked his eyes with his brother. "You're back."_

"_I'm just here to take you with me." Shuusuke answered. He would've been back earlier but he wouldn't have anywhere he could take Yuuta. He would've dragged Yuuta from one hell to another. _

"_How do you plan to get out of here?"_

"_I got some help."_

"_Friends?"_

"_A new family."_

"_Family?"_

"_Not by blood but our bonds are strong. You'll like them." Shuusuke left a note on the table and climbed down out of the window. _

_Yuuta nodded and followed his brother to the window. "Who are they?" He said pointing to the people next to the window._

"_Akaya and Ryoma. Genichirou and Wakashi are holding guard a bit away. They're friends, part of our new family." Shuusuke answered while helping his brother down._

_Yuuta relunclantly followed his brother to his brother's so called friends. _

-End flashback-

Yuuta at that moment didn't see them as a family but now they were one more than ever. He sighed.

"Yuuta where's everyone?" the twins asked in unison.

"Go to Yukimura's house he answered bored.

"Sure."

"Tch. Stupid brats. Why should we clean up the mess they make?"

Ryou chuckled. "Jin if you want to stay here mopping fine but you'll miss all the action."

"Should I come as well desu?"

"Stay here." Gin said as he entered the room.

"Okay desu." Dan said happily. He had an immense respect for Gin, Jin and Tetsu.

* * *

Shiriashi stood against the wall eyeing the gun in the man's hand. "You shouldn't do this."

The man laughed and walked towards the terrified Shiraishi. "Don't worry it will be relatively fast and painless."

Yukimura finally realized it was too late.

"Look I wanted to wait until we were out hiking but I guess you sped things up a bit. Are you curious about what story I'm going to tell everyone?" The man said with a lazy smirk. "I will tell them your father went crazy after seeing your mother with me. He went berserk and shot everyone in the house. I tried to defend myself and shot him. Selfdefense. I won't get punished. I'll just have to act a bit." He said with the same lazy smirk. "I would've let your parents kill each other during the hike and then the poor children ran away and got eaten by a bear." The man sighed melodramatic. "It's always so bothersome to come up with stories. I never get caught though. The cases have too little in common to be related. Then there is the fact that there's always a good difference in time between the kills."

Yukimura paled visibly.

The man laughed again. "All your friend told you and you didn't listen. I love it how stubborn you are."

Yukimura wanted to scream but no sound left his mouth his throat felt dry.

"Wait I also can tell you father was so surprised by what he did that he shot himself. That might even be better."

Even the ever stoic Tezuka looked scared.

The man laughed. "And I would've cried. They would've bought it. You know if I played it smart I would've hidden it all from your parents and I had my next victims without too much problems."

It only now sunk in to Tezuka how ironic it was. He was always told to listen to the adults they knew it better and now he listened to his parents instead of some kids he would pay for it with his life.

Yukimura looked at everything with empty eyes. He was lost he could only hope for the numbers to help him but what was the chance people he screamed at would help him?

"Really pathetic. You're losing your cool. You looked way calmer when you killed my parents."

* * *

Hope you liked it please review I would really appreciate it^^


	23. Chapter 23

Just one... maybe two... one more chapter.

Thank you very very much for reviewing^^ it made me happy and I actually finished this chapter in no time at all^^

hope you'll like this chapter it's a lot about Ryoma^^

_

* * *

_

_Ryoma screamed and charged at the man in front of him._

_The man just laughed. "It's no use." He chuckled softly._

"_Ryo, run away." Rinko gasped trying to regain some of her breath._

"_No you won't stupid brat." The man said angered by Ryoma's unwillingness to just die._

"_Take the box in my office." She said desperately trying to remain conscious which was rather hard considering she had a knife through her stomach. _

_Ryoma had a small cut in his left arm but he had been able to dodge the knife for most part. He ran upstairs in a haze past the man to Rinko's office. _

_The box, no one needed to ask which box, was a small simple box in which Rinko kept her dairy and important papers no one is to see. The box so far had been proven to be indestructible. _

_Ryoma had gotten the key from Rinko just yesterday. He had just nodded and accepted the key. He had gotten the key before whenever his mother wasn't sure if it was safe with her. _

_His mother was a smart woman she saw through many things. She however did most things her husband asked of her. _

_That man, Takaya Daisuke at the moment, had followed Ryoma of course. He chuckled as he saw the small boy was trying to get something just beyond his reach. "This box what is it?" He asked as he grabbed it just before Ryoma could get a hold of it._

_Ryoma scared as he was ran past the man trying to get away as far as possible. He ran down the stairs. He stopped momentarily as he saw the lifeless bodies of his parents. Tears once again started to run down his face. He heard footsteps not far behind and decided to once again try to run for it. This time he ran out the house and didn't stop until he reached the police station._

"_Sir." Ryoma tried with a tear stained face._

"_That's him." One of the officers whispered. "I can't believe he killed his parents."_

"_He's young he probably didn't understood what he did."_

"_He's old enough to understand."_

_Ryoma's mind worked fast enough to understand that he was in trouble. He understood that he was being blamed for what happened. He thought that he would go to jail he saw that on tv. He didn't know children wouldn't get send to jail. He also didn't know that he would get a chance to defend himself. He thought he would just end up behind bars. So he did the most stupid thing you could do in such a situation, he ran. He once again ran away. He ran once again a far end so far he didn't even know where he was anymore. _

* * *

Tachikawa chuckled. "I just recalled it's a lot like the story I put up for you in the first place." He said facing a rather angry Ryoma. "You say I lose my cool. Well I guess there should be some difference between your parents' death and these deaths."

Shuusuke appeared next to Ryoma. "Calm down he's not worth it."

"You know Echizen, when the police is here to arrest me you'll be doomed as well." He chuckled. "I hope you would like to spend the rest of your life in jail for a crime you didn't commit."

Ryoma made fists of his hands. "You..."

"Ryoma."

Suddenly Ryoma smiled. "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Tachikawa looked at Ryoma with a deadly glare. "What do you mean?"

"Karma can be such a bitch." An unfamiliar voice said.

"What?" Tachikawa said as he froze.

"I see you still remember us." A female voice now spoke.

"Would be a pain in the ass if you didn't." The first voice spoke.

Tachikawa looked terrified.

"I still can't believe I ever trusted you." A different female voice said.

"You died!" Tachikawa said petrified.

"Didn't I say before I died that if you ever hurt one of my children I would come back to haunt you?" A different male voice now said.

Tachikawa shivered. "It's not possible."

_

* * *

_

Ryoma looked happy smiling at his mother. "I made this at school today!" He held up a drawing of a ghost. "Isn't it pretty?"

_Rinko smiled. "It's terrifying real. You should show it to Daisuke."_

"_Daddy's friend?" Ryoma asked surprised. "Why?"_

"_He's terrified of ghosts." She chuckled._

"_Why don't you like him mommy?"_

"_I don't trust him. I've met many people who aren't trustworthy I can recognize it if they aren't."_

"_Daddy likes him."_

"_You're father is as sharp as a tennis ball when it comes to that sort of things."_

_Ryoma looked at his mother with big surprised eyes. _

"_Here's your father go show him the drawing."_

_Ryoma smiled and ran to his father. He didn't notice Rinko looking worried he didn't notice she clenched her fist and that she had a glint in her eyes that showed she had a plan._

* * *

Tachikawa was shivering in a corner.

"Now say Daisuke," The first female voice said. "What happened to the box you stole."

"Why do you ask?" Tachikawa asked in an unsteady voice.

"If you answer nicely and correctly I might forgive you." She said sweetly.

Yukimura decided to take this moment to snap. "That's ridiculous! What can be in that box that's of so much value that it is worth forgiving that idiot for?" he turned to Shuusuke for an answer.

Shuusuke chuckled. "You know, I have no clue." He said soft enough so only Yukimura could hear it. "But it holds value to Ryoma."

"It would be stupid if you've thrown it away." Again a different voice said.

"You have nothing to do with this!" Tachikawa said scared. "You have nothing to do with these children."

"You're wrong." The female voice said. "I still wish to repay you for what you did."

"You can't! You're no ghost! You aren't here! I don't hear these voices!" Tachikawa screamed.

The female voice laughed. "Maybe I am here. Maybe I am not. But either way you're going crazy."

Then the first female voice sighed. "Really now. Tell me where the box is and tell the police about the crimes you committed and we will stop haunting you."

* * *

"_Yuuji, Masaharu can you two do something for me?"_

"_Eh?" Masaharu asked. _

"_I've got some tapes. I want you to listen to them."_

"_Why?" Masaharu asked bored as he took the tapes._

"_It's important I'll explain it later."_

"_Who are they?" Yuuji asked._

"_Echizen Nanjirou, Echizen Rinko, Fuji Shosuke, Fuji Himeko, and Watase Sumire."_

"_Ryoma's parents, your parents, and some old actress." Masaharu said bored._

"_That actress had a husband but he killed her. He got away with it. There are rumors she told him she would haunt him. These are a few of the cases Watase Akira was responsible for."_

"_You want us to pretend to be ghosts?" Masaharu asked with a smirk._

"_Yes."_

"_Sure, sounds like fun." _

* * *

_Ryoma looked dazed at the empty streets. He pulled out the key and held it to the light. "What use are you now?" He asked tears still streaming down his face. He wanted to throw the key away but someone caught his arm. He immediately started to struggle and to his surprise the hand released him._

_An old man was facing him. "Don't be a stupid boy. If someone gave you that key you should hold on to it, it might be important."_

_Ryoma blinked at the man. "Who are you?"_

"_Call me Satoshi." The man smiled. "And who are you?"_

"_Ryoma." Ryoma said not taking his eyes of the stranger. "Do you live here?" _

"_Ah."_

"_Don't you have a job?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's difficult for me to get a job."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I have an education you don't get a job with easily. And to get a job you have to prove you're better than the other person. I don't believe I deserve the job more than anyone else so I won't say bad things about others and I won't act bigger than I am. So they don't want me."_

"_But why do they believe the other people who lie?"_

"_Because lies are always more logical than the reality."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really." The man smiled. "Now may I ask you something?" _

_Ryoma nodded. _

"_Why aren't you at home?"_

"_Because Daisuke killed my parents and told the police I killed them." Ryoma said sobbing again._

_The man smiled softly at Ryoma as trying to comfort him. "I don't have much but I can show you how to live here if you want. You can stay with me you'll at least have company."_

_Ryoma was alone and he felt somewhat at ease around Satoshi and so he accepted._

* * *

Shuusuke smiled as the man who caused him so many sleepless nights slowly started to crumble because the words that were thrown at him. He signaled to the others to start part two of the plan.

Someone threw a vase at Tachikawa.

Yukimura tried to find the person who threw it but he failed.

Whoever it was moved too fast for Yukimura to see him.

Yukimura realized that for Tachikawa it must look like a ghost was throwing those things at him. He only now realized how fearful the numbers were if they wanted to be.

"The box and a confession." Shuusuke whispered to Tachikawa. All of this will stop.

Shiraishi looked with big eyes at the chaos around. He didn't even start to follow what exactly was happening around him.

"shh, everything will be fine. Ryoma is angry." A voice whispered to him.

Shiraishi turned but he saw no one. He had however recognized Senri's voice. He smiled and whispered "Thank you." He didn't know if Senri heard it but he hoped so.

_

* * *

_

Ryoma wasn't even seven when he first laid his eyes on the small box in his mother's study. "What's that?" He asked in his never dying curiosity.

"_I keep important things in here."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like my dairy."_

"_Do you have a dairy?"_

"_Yes but I don't write in it every day."_

"_What if someone opens the box?"_

"_They can't I have the key."_

"_What if they break the box?"_

"_I wouldn't know how they would do that. I don't think it actually can be broken."_

"_So you put all important things in there." It was more a statement than a question._

"_Yes."_

"_Does it hold other things than the dairy?"_

"_A picture of you and your dad and me, a necklace I got from my great grandmother, my dairy, and some important papers."_

"_Like what?"_

"_You're too young to understand."_

* * *

Yukimura didn't understand what was happening but what he did know was that the dear ghost didn't ask to let them live. He turned to Ryoma who was standing next to him and Tezuka. "Ryoma.." He started.

Ryoma shushed him. "Not now."

"But don't you think he will kill us?" Yukimura asked.

"Does he look able to kill anyone?" Ryoma asked. He walked down the stairs so he ended up just behind Tachikawa. "Just confess your crimes and tell us where the box is." Ryoma said in a whisper.

Tachikawa turned around and faced Ryoma. "You… you….!" He said pointing at Ryoma with a shaking finger.

"Me?" Ryoma said mocking. "I?" He smirked. "What is it?"

"You're cursed." He said backing away from him. "You should be dead!"

"The ghosts are here for you though." Ryoma smirked. Indeed he would've been dead if it wasn't for Satoshi but he wouldn't say that to the crazy idiot.

"Saa." Shuusuke chuckled. "Did you know there are ghosts who eat the insides of their victims?"

Tezuka looked at Shuusuke with a face full of disbelieve.

Tachikawa only heard bits and parts of it he was still dodging books thrown at him and he still was being talked to by a bunch of idiots pretending to be ghosts.

"I once heard a story of someone who was haunted. The ghost would tell him stories through the night and the person eventually went crazy thanks to the lack of sleep." Shuusuke smiled. "Though there are people who said he was crazy already."

Ryoma chuckled. "Well he's doomed either way."

Tezuka's eyes finally got used to the speed of the people throwing the books. The first one was the boy who could get his eyes bloodshot, the second one was a boy with messy red hair, and the last one was Senri.

* * *

Anyways a few notes. Usually work on stories in my head and I might have forgotten to mention things. If You think I forgot something important please do mention it. Yes what's in the box you'll know next chapter. If you're interested in some people in particular you can say it in a review and you'll get it in a reviewreply... if you have an account.

Anyways please review and I hope you liked it^^


	24. Chapter 24

Well this will be the last real chapter. I'll put up an epilogue probably but it might take some time. I'm a bit busy:P I have such a busy life *sigh* Like I said last chapter if you ahve questions review and tell me you'll get an answer.... probably.... if it's not in the epilogue^^ if I remember.... *sigh*

Anywyas thank you evry very very much everyone for reviewing^^

One of these days I'll put up a poll bout what my new story should be about you should vote^^ I still have to figure out how the poll thingies work here.....

Hope you'll like it^^

* * *

"_Satoshi-san."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You said your friend got killed right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Who did it?"_

"_Her boyfriend."_

"_why?"_

"_Because he wanted her money."_

"_Why do all the people want money?"_

"_You're young you'll understand when you're older."_

"_What was your friend's name?"_

"_Sumire-chan. Watasa Sumire." Satoshi sighed. "But she used to be called Izumi Sumire."_

"_Why did she change her name?"_

"_That's what you do when you get married."_

"_Why?"_

"_Your parents have the same last name as well right? Your mother probably had a different one at birth." _

"_Oh." Ryoma seemed to think. "But then her boyfriend's name is Watase right?"_

"_Yes. Sumire's brother says that he changed his name right after he murdered my friend."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it makes it more difficult to find him."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because that's how the world works."_

* * *

"_Satoshi-san!" Ryoma screamed as if it would make his friend regain consciousness. _

"_Give it up kid. The old man is dead." The man chuckled._

"_He should've known better than to come on our territory." Another one said._

_Ryoma's eyes shot fire. He had learned many things from Satoshi and one of them was how to defend himself. He stood up and looked as frightening as an eight year old could… Which wasn't very frightening. _

_The man laughed. "Give it up kid you're no match for us."_

_Ryoma however moved a lot faster than those older people and he had learned a lot about human anatomy. He had learned that with a well aimed hit in the neck you could make people faint. He had practiced it a bit and he had gotten rather good at it. When he knocked everyone out and saw the damage he got scared once again he turned to Satoshi and saw the emptiest look he saw since his parents died. He shivered and started running away trying to rid himself of all the images floating through his mind. Then he bumped in to someone._

"_I'm sorry." Someone stuttered._

_Ryoma looked up he knew his yes probably didn't show much kindness but he looked up anyway. "Who are you running from?"_

_The boy opposing him blinked his eyes a few times as if trying to comprehend someone with such eyes asked him what he was running from. "Someone who hurt my family." He said after a while._

"_Ah." Ryoma answered with the same emptiness in his voice as in his eyes._

"_What about you?" _

_Ryoma looked at the boy with a slightly questioning look._

"_Who are you running from?"_

"_Someone who hurt my family." Ryoma answered. Partly because it was true and partly because he didn't want to explain this any further._

_Footsteps could be heard not too far away. Running footsteps as if chasing someone._

_The boy started to run._

_Ryoma reached out and grabbed the boy's arm. He started running towards the best hiding place in the range of a few miles. "No one comes here. They won't look for you here."_

_The boy nodded staring at the factory in front of him. "What's your name?" he asked still slightly dazed. "Mine is Fuji Shuusuke."_

_Ryoma immediately placed the name Fuji Shuusuke. " Echizen. Echizen Ryoma." He answered knowing Shuusuke would be able to place his name as well._

* * *

"The box is in the guestroom." Tachikawa stuttered. "In in the drawer." He added.

Shuusuke smiled brightly. "Thank you." He turned to Tezuka and Yukimura. "Could one of you two do me a favor and go get it?"

Tezuka immediately did what Shuusuke asked.

Ryoma chuckled softly and then laughed. "You look pathetic you know." He said to Yukimura.

Yukimura blinked. "I'm sorry."

"You looked so incredibly funny." Ryoma said laughing.

Yukimura smiled softly. "Well you look beautiful for once."

"What?" Ryoma said in absolute confusion. "Do you realize what you just said?"

Yukimura thought back. Oh crap. He hadn't meant to say that. Ah well nothing he can do about it now. "You look a lot prettier when you smile. So it was worth looking funny for that."

Ryoma blushed.

"You two are picking a wrong time to flirt." Senri said seriously though he could hardly hold his laughter.

Now both of them were completely red.

Shiraishi felt his phone being snatched from his pocket and heard a click. "What?"

"I noticed yours had a camera. Can I have that picture?" Shuusuke said happily.

"Sure."

Tezuka looked confused at the chaos that was going on when he came back. Well he didn't really look confused but he sure as hell was it.

"Thank you." Ryoma said as he got the box. He got a key from his pocket and opened the box. He smirked as he saw what it held.

"Well I guess that makes it easier."

"Nanako?" Shuusuke asked surprised.

Yukimura, Tezuka, and Shiraishi looked absurdly surprised.

A soft chuckle came from a corner. "Watasa Akira, I hereby arrest you for murder in the first degree."

Tachikawa looked up with a pale face. "You!"

"Yes me. Did you think you could get away with killing my sister?"

Ryoma looked up. "Who are you?"

"I'm the boyfriend of your cousin."

Ryoma growled. "I didn't ask that."

"Izumi Jun." He smirked. "The one in charge of this investigation."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "If you have an investigation you could've done something earlier."

"Ryoma be nice." Nanako scolded as some agents took away Watasa Akira, or Tachikawa.

"It's a bit difficult to walk in without making the whole case worse like your friend proved." Izumi said with a bit of a sheepish grin. "I couldn't have done it without your cousin. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to make this a case."

"Enough of the chitter chatter and flirting." Senri said. "I'm going." He winked to Shiriashi. "You're coming with me?"

Shiraishi looked up and blushed and started to stutter incoherent things.

Masaharu looked amused from a safe distance.

Yuuji saw the mischievous look in his eyes and also smirked.

"Jun-kun" Yuuji said in Wakasa Sumire's voice.

Izumi froze.

Ryoma chuckled.

Nanako looked clearly surprised. "What is it?" She asked worried running over to her boyfriend.

Sadaharu chose that moment to walk in. "Nanako Meino; undercover agent, second in charge when it comes to the Watasa case, Ryoma's cousin from his mother's side, girlfriend of her superior, last few years spend undercover as a maid for different families."

"If you've been doing this for so long why didn't you arrest him yet?" Shuusuke asked annoyed.

"Lack of evidence." Izumi said slightly nervous. He wasn't quite used to a glare as intense as Shuusuke's.

Izumi turned to Ryoma. "We however could prove you haven't killed your parents."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "So you guys aren't completely useless."

Shuusuke chuckled while Nanako was scolding him.

Nanako then chuckled. "You have her dairy. She used to leave notes in it for you when she felt something bad was going to happen."

Ryoma looked up surprised.

"I once saw her writing one."

Ryoma carefully opened the dairy and indeed a letter fell out.

"_Dear Ryoma,_

_I know you never were someone for long stories so I'll get to the point. You're father signed a will saying everything would go to Daisuke but I don't trust him one tiniest bit. I knew he would try something like this (you'll know what this is as soon as you read this letter.) so I let your father sign a new will when he was a bit drunk. I know that when something goes wrong you'll manage you're just like that. I have a friend that lives not too far from us, her name is Fuji Himeko. She said that if something ever where to happen to me and your father she would take care of you. You should bring the new will to a lawyer Ryoma. I know you don't know what they are yet but I'm sure Himeko can help you with that. You also have to take this letter to the police. I know that this letter isn't much but I just wanted to say I love you and tell you to take care. _

_Much love your mother."_

Ryoma smirked. "Well that makes everything easier."

"Indeed it does." Nanako answered.

Izumi chuckled. "We'll take care of this. If in any way possible could you come to the station after you're finished here?"

Ryoma and Shuusuke nodded as they watched everyone leave.

Yukimura walked up to Ryoma. "I just wanted to apologize."

"Tch." Ryoma said looking at Yukimura. "I'm not sure if I'll forgive you."

Shuusuke chuckled. "But I want you to forgive him."

"What?"

"Because otherwise the two of you will never form the cute couple I know you two can be." Shuusuke said with an evil smile.

Ryoma glared and Yukimura was busy trying to find proper blackmail material.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tezuka asked Shuusuke while Yukimura and Ryoma were arguing about ways to get revenge.

"Saa." Shuusuke said with a mischievous smile.

Tezuka arched an eyebrow.

Shuusuke sighed.

Senri, who hadn't quite succeeded in pulling the still stuttering Shiraishi with him, looked up. "I think this means we will all split up?"

Sadaharu sighed. He would miss the craziness.

Ryoma looked up surprised. "Split up?"

"Why would we want to do that?" Shuusuke asked amused.

Yukimura looked surprised. "But since you and Shuusuke can go live your own live now there's no reason for you to keep on living on the streets right?"

"Yes, but split up and living on the street are two completely different things."

"Starting next next month I have access to my family fortune." Shuusuke explained. "Ryoma can have his money as well." Shuusuke smirked. "And since it would be completely boring to live alone."

"It would be quiet and peaceful tough." Ryoma said which earned him a hit on the head form Shuusuke.

"Ungrateful." Genichirou said.

Ryoma looked at Genichirou surprised he didn't get hit by him and surprised he was here at all. He however realized why he didn't get hit the moment he looked.

Atobe was clinging to Genichirou's hand as if it was a lifeline.

"Gen-chan, why're you here?" Shuushuke chirped.

"They wanted to come." He said with a nod towards Atobe and Yanagi who was in discussion with Sadaharu.

Shuusuke nodded. "Back to the question at hand." He said ever so cheerful.

Tezuka wanted to cheer but he refrained himself from doing so because he was Tezuka.

Shuusuke smiled extra brightly. "We, being Ryoma and me, decided to buy some sort of huge house and live there together."

"As long as those idiots don't destroy it." Ryoma muttered.

"It will be rather peaceful." Sadaharu said.

"That's a nice change." Genichirou said.

"Something is bothering me though." Shiraishi said looking at Shuusuke as he took pictures.

Shuusuke looked up. "Yes?"

"How did you ever get together?"

"Luck." Genichirou answered.

"A weird twist of fate." Ryoma muttered.

"Saa."

"I guess you don't know why Wakasa did what he did." Shiraishi said.

"Ore-sama thinks he's just jealous and greedy." Atobe said still clinging to Genichirou's hand.

Shuusuke shook his head. "His parents got killed thanks to the same sort of thing. I think he wants to take revenge like this."

"Ore-sama thinks that's stupid."

Shuususke chuckled.

"Didn't you want to take revenge after you got beaten up?"Genichirou asked amused.

Atobe colored slightly red. "Ore-sama does not recall ever having such a foolish plan."

"100% chance he's lying." Sadaharu and Yanagi said in unison.

Shuusuke chuckled again. "We should be going then."

"Then I guess this is goodbye." Shuusuke said.

The numbers walked out.

Tezuka did one of the most unlikely things for Tezuka to do. It was one of the most out of character things he probably would ever do but he couldn't handle it to lose his friend before he had a chance to tell him about the weird stirring he felt in his heart whenever he saw him. He ran after Shuusuke turned him around and kissed him.

Ryoma chuckled.

"Chance this would happen 68%" Yanagi and Sadaharu said.

Ryoma chuckled a bit louder.

Yukimura smirked and took a picture. "Nice."

Ryoma looked at him. "You're just like Shuusuke."

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "I would never kiss you in public."

"What!"

"Please come back sometime." Tezuka asked.

Shuusuke chuckled. "Saa."

* * *

Ne ne ne ne did you like it? I noticed i have far too little Tezuka Fuji moments.... *sigh* I sigh a lot today ne? *sigh once again.* Pretty pretty please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Well here it is the epilogue. Hope you'll like it.

This is an very very very important note so please read it^^ Please vote in my poll. It's about which story to do next.

Another important note. Thanks everyone for reviewing it makes it even harder to not just delete the last couple of chapters and start again simple to shift the date on which the story ended:P

Anyways please enjoy^^

* * *

Yukimura smiled as he looked at the building in front of him.

"It looks nice." Shiraishi said.

"75% they would end up with something like this." Yanagi said.

"It's decent." Atobe said judging the house.

"You didn't get lost?" Senri asked popping up from nowhere.

"Of course not. How could the glorious Ore-sama ever get lost?" Atobe said.

"I vaguely remember the monkey king got lost and got beaten up." Ryoma said walking out the house with a smirk.

"Ah Ryo-chan." Yukimura beamed.

"Don't call me that." Ryoma said angry.

"I have a gift for you."

Ryoma looked up for a moment having a childlike innocence and curiosity in his eyes.

Yukimura smiled.

"Come in." Genichirou said annoyed as he saw the people in front of their house and noticed noone invited them in yet.

Most of them followed but Yukimura waited.

"What?" Ryoma asked turning towards the house.

"You'll only get your present in change of a kiss." He smirked.

"What?" Ryoma said with a slight blush.

Yukimura chuckled.

"Princess, the tea is ready. Are you coming?" Senri called.

"You didn't look like someone to drink tea." Yukimura chuckled.

"Genichirou wanted it." Ryoma said as he rolled his eyes. "He thinks it's something you should do in Japan or something like that."

Yukimura chuckled.

"He says he won't cook if we don't drink tea every day." Ryoma said with a slightly fearful expression.

"I'm sure some of you can cook."

"Shuusuke can cook but he always puts in too many spices."

Yukimura chuckled again. "So am I going to get the kiss?"

"Forget it." Ryoma answered bored. He walked inside leaving a still smiling Yukimura.

Yukimura however followed Ryoma.

Tezuka and Shuusuke were talking amiably. Well more like Fuji was talking and Tezuka was listening.

The same occurred with Atobe and Genichirou.

Senri was teasing Shiraishi and Shiraishi was just laughing a bit uncomfortable and blushing a lot.

Yanagi and Sadaharu were in their own private data world.

Yukimura looked amused. "Nice house."

"Thank you." Ryoma said politely as he handed Yukimura cup of tea.

Yukimura chuckled. "Where's the rest?"

"How should I know? I'm no babysitter." Ryoma hissed.

Yukimura chuckled. He was amused by how cold Ryoma could be.

Shuusuke looked up suddenly. "Ne ryo-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

"Kunimitsu bought me a tea set as housewarming gift. What did you get?"

Ryoma didn't reply.

Tezuka looked sternly at Yukimura.

Atobe just chuckled.

Yukimura smiled innocently at his friends.

"Shall we show you the house?" Shuusuke then asked noticing that this might be something interesting to talk about later.

Everyone got up and followed Shuusuke.

Somehow they all ended up somewhere else.

* * *

Senri chuckled. "We lost them."

Shiraishi looked around him. "Yes."

Senri chuckled again. "We should leave them."

Shiriashi also chuckled. "Maybe we should."

Senri then winked. "I could show you my bedroom."

Shiraishi looked at his companion completely flustered.

* * *

"You have a beautiful garden."

"Thank you."

"It's like Yukimura would do his garden."

"Ryoma did it. He doesn't like gardening but he wanted to have a nice garden if Yukimura came. Jirou, Ryoma, and Sadaharu designed it and Ryoma, Gin, and Tetsu made it."

Tezuka let a small smile slip on his face. "They really love each other."

Shusuuke pouted. "You make it sound like I don't love you."

Tezuka looked at Shuusuke with a stern look.

Shuusuke kissed him and smiled brightly. "Just kiddidng."

* * *

"Ore-sama still believes his mansion is prettier."

"I can just imagine it being pink." Genichirou muttered.

"Ore-sama is offended. Ore-sama's mansion won't be pink. Pink is for girls. Ore-sama's mansion is purple. Purple is a color for royalty."

Genichirou smirked. "For princesses."

Atobe started then his rant about how purple wasn't for girls only.

* * *

"78% the library is to the left." Yanagi said.

"89% chance you would guess correctly at least ten different rooms." Sadaharu answered. "You already have seven."

"100% chance we're ditched." Yanagi said without looking back.

"7% because they thought us annoying." Sadaharu said.

"3% they actually lost us." Yanagi added.

"90% they just wanted to be together." They said in unison.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Yukimura asked with a smirk.

"Leave me."

"You know everyone ditched us."

"They what?"

"They ditched us."

"Oh great."

"So where're we going."

"The garden."

"You have one?" Yukimura asked immediately happy.

"Of course." Ryoma answered annoyed.

As soon as they got outside Yukimura was happy.

"It's wonderful." He said as he pulled Ryoma around. He didn't know the way but he wanted to find everything himself. He loved the garden. "They are wonderful." He said as he looked at one particular flower.

Ryoma wouldn't know what it was to save his life but he just nodded.

Yukimura chuckled. "We could go find the others. Do you know where to find a camera somewhere in this house?"

"Shuusuke's room."

"Great then we'll go there." Yukimura however didn't get Shuusuke's camera or any good pictures.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Shuusuke smiled.

"See you soon." Tezuka said while accepting Shuusuke's kisses.

"90% chance we'll see each other within the time of a week." Yanagi and Sadaharu said in unison.

"Ore-sama will grace you with his presence again sometime soon." Atobe said while flipping his hair back.

"No doubt." Genichirou said.

"Visit me next time." Shiraishi said as he wrapped his arms around senri.

"I will." Senri answered.

"Well I guess that leaves me no choice but to give you your present." Yukimura chuckled. He handed Ryoma a cat carriage.

Ryoma's eyes widened comically as he looked at the cat inside. He smiled at the beautiful Himalayan cat. He then turned to Yukimura and kissed him on the cheek.

Yukimura smiled. "I think I'll see you soon then."

Ryoma nodded and lost all interest in his guests and played with the cat. "Kurapin."

* * *

Well hope you liked it^^ I won't ask you to review because well it isn't really part of the story anymore:P


End file.
